Hetalia Awards
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Sebuah acara pembagian awards yang didedikasikan khusus untuk 'Hetalia Axis Powers'. Pembaca bisa pilih siapa pemenang tiap awards! CHAPTER TEN : "Best Female Character, Best Male Character, dan All Time Achievement Awards" DISCONTINUED
1. Red Carpet : Journey to Hetalia Awards

**A/N : **Okeee... Sebenernya gue gak rencana mau buat ini, tapi karena sebuah review dari seorang 'Reiichi Beilschmidt', hasrat untuk membuat ini jadi meluap! Halah, bahasa gue apaan banget, deh...

Yosh! Ide ini diambil dari 'Harry Potter Awards', fanfic gue lainnya yang berasal dari fandom—tentu—Harry Potter Indonesia. Cerita yang lumayan lama, sebenernya. Dan cukup laris juga. Sialnya, waktu itu keluar, fandom HPI lagi sepi pengunjung. Sekarang malah penuh. Dan gue jarang nengok. Hahahaha! #plak

Oiya. Harap baca A/N paling bawah, ya. Ada catatan sangat penting. Hehe.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah murni kepunyaan... GUE! #ditabokmassal Nggak, lah. Hetalia tetep kepunyaannya bang Hidekazu Himaruya. Kalo iya Hetalia jadi punya gue, udah gue buat GAY semuanya! Hahahahah! GAYGAYGAYGAYGAY! #abaikan #labilakut

**Warning : **OOC, OC, gaje, penggunaan bahasa gaul dan beberapa kata kotor yang gak disensor. Beberapa pairing sedikit disentil disini. Oh. Dan mungkin bakal jarang update karena kuliah mulai menggila. PERSETAN DENGAN PRESEDEN! Wah, berima! #girangsendiri

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE : "RED CARPET : JOURNEY TO HETALIA AWARDS"**

Gedung PBB yang biasanya adem-ayem, damai, dan sejahtera mendadak penuh sesak. Wartawan dari berbagai media massa mulai memenuhi gedung yang malam itu tampak lebih... berkilau dari biasanya. Berkilau dalam arti banyaknya lampu gemerlang serta serangan blitz dari kamera-kamera wartawan. Yang lebih aneh lagi, teriakan para fans (kebanyakan perempuan. Yang lelaki bisa dihitung pakai jari tangan tambah jari kaki tambah beberapa jari punya tetangga sebelah) jejeritan histeris sampai tenggorokan kering. Beberapa membawa papan reklame besar bercoretkan macam-macam bahasa.

Apa ini? Apa ada rapat besar anggota PBB? Dan... apa-apaan jerit lebay ala fans ini? Demo, kah? Dari bawa-bawa reklame sudah mirip orang yang mau berdemo, sayang tulisan di reklame agak-agak melenceng. Masa' ada yang tulisannya, "Aku padamu, Arthur!" "GILBO! DIRIMU YANG PALING AWESOME!" "ME LOVE NETHERE!" "SPAIN, KAWININ GUE SEKARANG, PLEASEEEEE! TE QUIERO, IKEEERR!"

... Oke, yang terakhir agak-agak gak nyambung...

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata gedung PBB untuk malam itu disewakan khusus bagi para negara untuk mengadakan sebuah acara! Hajatan yang biasanya terjadi di kalangan selebriti mulai merambah para nation kita, rupanya.

Yep! Gedung PBB untuk sementara akan menayangkan siaran langsung sebuah acara penghargaan bergengsi bagi para karakter—atau nation—bernama 'HETALIA AWARDS'! Mari kita singkat menjadi HA biar gampang.

**Prussia : **Yoo~~! Halo, halooo buat semua penonton di seluruh jagat raya! Bersama saya, orang paling AWESOME dan paling GANTENG seluruh jagat Hetalia, kalian semua akan dipandu dalam acara "Red Carpet : Journey to HA"... Agak aneh, ya, acara ini. Kok, disingkatnya HA. Bawaannya jadi pengen ketawa...

Lupakan itu sejenak, Prussia Sebelum produser—alias authoress—mendadak ngamuk dan memutuskan untuk mencopot jabatanmu sebagai host red carpet!

**Prussia : **Ide bagus! Oke! Daripada kelamaan disini dan tampang gue yang oh-so-very-AWESOME ini keliatan cewek-cewek dan membuat mereka pingsan dengan nosebleed, mari kita samperin korban—maksud saya, tamu pertama yang nongol. Biar cepet kelar.

**Fans : **(jejeritan histeris saat sebuah mobil berenti di red carpet)

**Prussia : **Wuuu~~! Ada yang dateng, pemirsa! Mari kita tengok siapakah gerangan yang datang...

**Trio Baltic : **(lambai-lambai gaje ke arah fans yang masih asik jejeritan)

**Prussia : **AH! Ternyata para Trio Baltic baru aja dateng, pemirsa! Ayo, kita tanya-tanya sedikit kesan mereka tentang acara pembagian award ini! Ohoooii~! Estonia, Latvia, sama Lithuaniaa! Jangan masuk dulu, dooong~~!

**Lithuania : **Prussia! Wah, kepilih jadi host, nih, ceritanya?

**Prussia : **Oh, jelaaas! Orang AWESOME kayak gue pasti kepilih buat mimpin acara dahsyat kayak gini! Ah, anyway, gimana kabar kalian?

**Latvia : **Uummm... Gitu, lah...

**Prussia : **Lha? Kok, jawabannya ragu gitu? Yang semangat, dong! Acara award, ini. Awards! Yang lain ada komentar apa gitu tentang acara ini?

**Estonia : **Umm... Oke.

**Lithuania : **Keren.

**Latvia : **Uuumm... Ituuu... Oke, sih...

**Prussia : **... Aih, sumpah, ya. Capek ngomong sama kalian yang udah biasa ditindas Russia. Gak ada si kolkhoz itu aja tetep hawa horornya kebawa. Udah, kalian masuk aja, sono. Bikin gue yang AWESOME ini ikutan stres.

**Trio Baltic : **(langsung ngibrit ke dalem gedung, takut ketemu Russia di red carpet)

**Prussia : **(celingukan, cari korban wawancara berikutnya) Aha! Ada mobil baru melipir lagi, pemirsa! Dan ternyata penghuninya adalah Finland, Sweden, sama Sealand!

**Sealand : **Yoo, Prussia!

**Prussia : **Oi, Sealand! Wahaha! Gini, nih yang gue suka! Tamunya semangat! Kayak gue! (ketawa sejenak) Hai, Finland! Hai juga Sweden!

**Sweden : **Hn.

**Finland : **(senyum ramah) Hai, Prussia. Tumben bareng France sama Spain. Mana sohib lo itu?

**Prussia :** Ah, mereka gak AWESOME kayak gue! Makanya gue tinggal. Yang gue aja cuma si Gilbird ini. (nunjuk burung kuning-bulet-idup yang nangkring di atas kepalanya) Ngomong-ngomong, gimana persiapan kalian ke acara ini? Udah siapin speech belom? Siapa tau menang. Yaaah, biar kesempatan kalian sebenernya tipis kalo harus ngelawan karakter AWESOME seperti gue.

**Sealand : **Jerk. Kok, malah elo yang narsis disini? Gak pantes jadi host lo!

**Prussia : **Hush! Ngomong sekali lagi gue cukur alis lo itu!

**Finland : **Udah, udah! Jangan berantem di tengah red carpet gini. Gak enak, ah. Hmm... Persiapan, ya? Gak ada, sih. Cuma modal keberuntungan aja. Hahaha.

**Prussia : **Ck. Beruntung aja belom tentu bisa membantu mengalahkan gue yang super AWESOME ini, Fin. Kalo lo, Den? Ini maksudnya Sweden, bukan Denmark. Itu kambing sampe sekarang belom nongol.

**Sweden : **... G'tu, lah.

**Prussia : **Ha? G'tu, lah? 'Gitu, lah' apa? Kerja sama yang baik, dong! Mumpung diwawancarain orang AWESOME, nih!

**Sweden : **(terus ngeliatin Prussia dengan tampang super sangar)

**Prussia : **Euh... Yaudah, elo di-skip aja. Kalo elo gimana, cebol? (ngelirik Sealand)

**Sealand : **Enak aja cebol! Gini-gini gue masih negara, tau! Gak kayak elo yang udah ilang dari peta! Weee!

**Prussia : **Kampret... Tapi ni anak bener, sih... AAAH! Kenapa jadi ngomongin gue? Eh! Persiapan lo apa buat acara ini? Jawab cepet, gak pake lama. Itu geng Allied udah dateng!

**Sealand : **Cih! Ngapain juga elo wawancarain si JERK-Arthur itu? Mending wawancara gue! Hasilnya bakal lebih meriah, dengan rating super tinggi!

**Prussia : **Ah, banyak bacot lo. (nendang Sealand dengan sangat tidak sopan ke dalem gedung dan langsung nyamperin kuintet Allied) Wooo~! Kompak bener datengnya bareng-bareng? Udah pada sehati, ya?

**America : **Pastinyaaa! Dan gue sangat sehati dengan Iggy! (ngerangkul England)

**England : **Ish! Jangan pegang-pegang, ah! Red carpet inii! (ngedorong America)

**America : **Yaaahh... Iggy gak mau dirangkul... Digandeng aja, ya!

**England : **(blush) Nggaak! Jangan pegang-pegang gue, ah! Kayak om-om mesum aja lo!

**America : **Iggy, aku masih muda, lho. Belom om-om. Yang tampangnya boros tu Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, Russia, France, sama Germany. Kalo kamu ngatain mereka tu om-om, baru bener.

**Russia : **Siapa yang bilang mukaku kayak om-om mesum, daaa? (nyiapin pipa buat gebuk kepalanya America)

**France : **Dan apa itu nama gue ikutan dibawa-bawa...

**Prussia : **(sweatdrop) Daripada kalian berantem, mending gue wawancara bentar, deh... Eh, gimana pendapat kalian tentang acara award ini? Pertama kali, lho, di fandom kita! Asoy!

**China : **Kayaknya bakalan seru, aru!

**England : **Dan gue yakin bakal ngeborong banyak piala di malam ini! Hahahahaha!

**America : **Jangan kelewat pede, Iggy. HERO kayak gue pasti yang menang paling banyak!

**France : **Ngimpi. Yang pasti nation ganteng penakluk wanita dan pria macem gue yang menang! Hohoho!

**Prussia : **Nggak! Pasti gue yang menang banyak! Kan gue negara paling AWESOME!

**France : **Halah. Udah gak eksis di peta aja sotoy.

**Prussia : **Eh, biar di peta gak eksis, gue eksis di sejarah sama di hati fans!

**China : **... Gak tau kenapa, denger kata-kata terakhir si Prussia ini bikin gue merinding disko, aruu...

**Prussia : **Udah, ah! Kalo berantem terus disini, bisa-bisa jabatan AWESOME gue sebagai seorang host red carpet dicabut!

**America : **Bagus, dong! Nanti bisa diganti sama gue!

**Prussia : **... Mimpi aja lo. Udah, kalian masuk aja, gih. Cari tempat yang enak biar gak ketiduran pas award nanti. (ngeliatin Allied Forces jalan beriringan ke dalem gedung) Hmm... Kok gue berasa ada yang ganjil, ya? Kayak ada yang kelupaan gue wawancara...

**Canada : **(bisik-bisik mistis) Akuuu... Aku belom diwawancaraaa... Akuuu...

**Prussia : **Ha? (noleh ke kiri dan kanan) Berasa kayak ada yang ngomong, deh...

**Canada : **Akkuuu~ Itu aku yang ngomoooonngg~~ Wawancara akuuu~ (masih dengan suara tipis)

**Prussia : **(merinding) Ish. Masa' di red carpet gini bisa ada penunggunya? Gak bener... Pergi aja, deh...

**Canada : **Jangan pergiii~ wawancara aku duluuuu~~ (nangis, ditinggalin Prussia)

**Prussia : **Ah. Akhirnya dapet tempat yang tenang. Oke, masih bersama saya, Prussia! Negara ter-AWESOME sepanjang sejarah manusia! Dan sekarang, udah ada di samping gue Trio Axis!

**Italy : **Veee~~! Pasta, pastaaaaa!

**Japan : **Selamat malam, Prussia-san.

**Prussia : **Malem, Japan! Dan hei Italy! Eh, mana kakak lo itu? Pasti nanti datengnya bareng Spain, deh.

**Italy : **Iya, vee~! Lagian waktu aku ajakin, mereka lagi asik di—

**Prussia : **Di ranjang? Oh, mein Gott! Si Atonio bisa aja! Udah mau acara begini masih sempet *piip* sama Romano!

**Italy : **Nggak, ve~~ Mereka waktu itu ada di—

**Prussia : **DI HOTEL? Ya, ampuunn... Perasaan kamar banyak di rumah si Anton. Kenapa ngungsi ke hotel segala, sih?

**Italy : **... Siapa yang bilang di hotel? Mereka lagi di—

**Prussia : **DI RUMAH GUUUEE? JADI MEREKA *PIIIP* DI RUMAH GUUUEEE? Aih... Emang rumah gue sama AWESOME-nya kayak yang punya, tapi gak perlu segitunya, dong. Ck, ck...

**Italy : **DOOOIIIITTTSSUUU~~! Si Prussia motong omongan aku teruuuuusss~~! Huuuuuuaaaaa~~! (nangis kejer)

**Germany : **Bruder, dengerin si Italy ngomong dulu, dong. Gak enak ini anak orang nangis sesenggukan...

**Prussia : **Hehe. Emang mereka lagi dimana?

**Italy : **Gak mau ngasih tau! Huh! (ngambek)

**Prussia : **Yeee... Ngambekan. Gak asik lo! Yaudah. Gue sekarang mau tanya gimana kesan kalian sama acara awards ini?

**Japan : **Sepertinya menyenangkan. Jadi gak sabar mau masuk ke dalem dan nonton acaranya!

**Germany : **Lumayan bagus juga. Bisa mempererat kedekatan antar nation.

**Italy : **Bisa makan pasta, veee~~!

**Prussia : **Halah... Ini tetep aja sama pasta... Yosh! Makasih udah mau diwawancara! Silakan masuk ke dalem dan cari tempat yang pewe, ya! Hmm... daritadi sepanjang wawancara kok, belom nemu gosip hot, ya? Ck. Gak asik nih, red carpet. Tamunya gak AWESOME.

**Fans : **(jerit lebay)

**Prussia : **He? Siapa itu yang dateng?

**Spain : **¡Hola! (senyum cerah ke fans)

**Fans : **(mati tak elit gara-gara senyum maut seorang Oyabun)

**Prussia : **Lah. Baru aja diomongin, udah nongol makhluknya. Eh? Oi, Antonio! Wawancara dulu, doong!

**Spain : **(berenti) Ya?

Dan di saat itulah Prussia menyadari sebuah keganjilan dalam gambar ini. Seorang Spain bukan hanya menggandeng Romano, tapi juga mengandeng...

**Prussia : **Netherlands? Kirain elo sama Indonesia kesininya...

**Netherlands : **Maunya gitu... Terus dia main todong kalo gue harus nemenin kesini. Padahal udah punya Romano juga. Ntar Nesia sama siapa kesini?

**Spain : **Aaahh. Nesiamu itu udah punya Malaysia juga. Lagian, kamu tega biarin motherland-mu ini jalan sendiriaaan? (glesot ke Netherlands)

**Netherlands : **(merinding)

**Prussia : **(bisik) Oi, Romano. Ini atasan lo kenapa, deh? Kok, mendadak si Antonio jadi kesemsem sama Nethere gini?

**Romano : **(bisik-bisik juga) Overdosis tomat kayaknya. Soalnya tadi sebelom kesini kita lagi panen tomat di ladang. Terus, si tomato bastard ini girang sendiri ngeliat panen melimpah. Saking melimpahnya, sampe gak muat di kulkas kita. Yaudah, sisanya dia makan. Terus, gue tinggal bentar buat ganti baju, ini orang sakau begini.

**Prussia : **Hoo... Emang dia kalo sakau tomat kayak gini, ya?

**Romano : **Gitu, deh. Kalo kebanyakan makan tomat, gak tau kenapa sisi ukenya malah keluar.

**Prussia : **Haaa? Mendadak uke kalo banyak makan tomat? Gak AWESOME banget, deh.

**Spain : **GILBEEERRRTTT~~ (peluk Prussia) kangen Gilbeeerrrttt~~

**Prussia : **(blush) S—Spain! Apaan, sih? Kok, peluk-peluk begini? Lepasin, ah!

**Spain : **Lagian Nethere jahat sama akuu~ Masa' dia gak mau nemenin aku ke dalem... Jahat, ya? Kalo aku sama kamu aja gimana? Berdua? Di pojokan? Terserah kamu, deh, mau ngapain aja...

**Fans : **(hiseteris, sebagian besar udah mati keabisan darah gara-gara adegan yaoi gratis)

**Prussia : **Nggak! Nggak mauu! Gue masih ada kerjaan! (berusaha buat dorong Spain yang entah kenapa malah makin lengket) ROMANO! INI SEME LO DIURUSIN, NAPA?

**Romano : **Sekali-kali lo rasain penderitaan gue, lah.

**Netherlands : **Setuju.

**Prussia : **KALIAN TEGAAAAA~~!

**

* * *

**

**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK!**

**SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA...**

**UDAHAN, YUK!**

**

* * *

**

**Prussia : **(keliatan lusuh, pucet, dan capek) Kembali bersama saya, Prussia. Maaf, tadi terpaksa dipotong. Soalnya saya sama Nethelands terpaksa nenangin si Spain yang gak tau kenapa bisa berubah jadi uke begitu. Sekarang, ayo kita lanjut accara red carpetnya. Itu si Austria udah dateng.

**Austria : **(lambai-lambai gaje ke fans)

**Prussia : **Oi, Roddy! Apa kabar, bro!

**Austria : **(sinis) Gue bukan sodara lo. Cuih.

**Prussia : **Ih. Gak bisa diajak asik, nih... Eh, hai Hungary, Switzerland, sama Liechtenstein!

**Hungary, Liechtenstein : **Halooo~!

**Switzerland : **(nodong senapan ke Prussia) Jangan deketin adek gue! Ntar lo gue dor!

**Prussia : **... Daritadi tamu red carpetnya gak ada yang bener, deh... Ah, anyway... Gimana persiapan kalian buat menghadapi acara AWESOME ini? Yah, masih lebih AWESOME gue, sih. Heheheh.

**Austria : **Biasa aja, ah. Gak ada persiapan apa-apa.

**Hungary : **Paling siap mental aja kalo misalnya nanti kalah.

**Switzerland : **SAMPE ADEK GUE KALAH ATAU GAK DAPET AWARD SAMSEK, GUE TEMBAK SEMUANYAA!

**Prussia : **Wuooh... Santai, mas. Santai...

**Austria : **Eh, emang penghargaannya ada buat kategori apa aja, sih?

**Prussia : **Yah, mana gue tau? Daritadi ini gue di luar, gak ke dalem. Lagian, nominasi aja masih rahasia gitu...

**Hungary : **Aaah... Gak asik, nih, kalo gak tau dinominasiin buat apa. Pengen nge-GRAOK orang jadinya.

**Prussia : **Yee... Gak tau nominasi kenapa jadi pengen graok orang, deh... Udah, kalian masuk aja. Daripada kelamaan di luar, ntar tempat duduk keburu diambil orang. Sana, sana.

**Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein : **(masuk ke gedung)

**Prussia : **Dan gue kembali jelalatan mencari korban berikut... Aha! Ada yang dateng lagi, pemirsa! Ternyata para anggota ASEAN!

**ASEAN : **Haloo! (kiss bye ke fans)

**Prussia : **Wuooohh! Tumben kalian kompak dateng kesini barengan! Ada angin apa, nih?

**Indonesia : **Kalo di negara gue, yang lewat tu angin muson. Gak tau di tempat lo-lo pada.

**Malaysia : **Bukan angin itu, Indon! Maksudnya, kenapa kok gak ada apa-apa kita bisa kompak begini.

**Laos : **Gak ada apa-apa? Terus, ngapain kesini? Mending aku lanjutin main capsa aja sama gajahnya om Thailand.

**Thailand : **Haduh, haduuuh... Gini-gini saya masih muda, lho, Laos. Masa' tampang kiyut begini dibilang om, anaa?

**Vietnam : **... Jangan bikin orang muntah beriringan di red carpet, deh...

**Singapore : **(tetep asik dengan hape androidnya)

**Brunei : **(cuek bebek, lanjut masuk ke gedung)

**Prussia : **Eumm... ini mau gue wawancara bentar, boleh, gak?

**Indonesia, Malaysia : **Boleh, dooong! (senyum ceria ke kamera)

**Prussia : **... Yah, ini kakak-adek sama-sama banci kamera... Oke! Pertama-tama, gimana perjalanan kesini? Asik? Kena macet, gak?

**Philipines : **Nyaris! Gilaaak! Itu arus balik mudik wat de pak banget, deh!

**Prussia : **Mudik?

**Cambodia : **Mana ada gempa dadakan lagi! Beuuhhh!

**Prussia : **Ha? Perasaan dari tadi adem ayem aja, deh...?

**Myanmar : **Apalagi ujan anginnya! Gilaaaa~!

**Prussia : **Haaa? (tambah pusing)

**Laos : **Ah, tetep yang paling asoy waktu ada pesawat alien mendarat di tengah jalan!

**Prussia : **(ngamuk) AAHH! Kalian jangan ngomongin yang aneh-aneh, ah! Sampe kalian semua bikin gue yang AWESOME ini pusing, gak gue ijinin lewat loo!

**ASEAN : **(nyengir kuda)

**Prussia : **Oiya, Indonesia. Lo gak nyariin si Netherlands?

**Malaysia : **(bete mendadak waktu denger nama Netherlands)

**Indonesia : **Nethere? Ng... Gak juga, sih. Tadinya gue emang mau kesini bareng dia, tapi berhubung gue tungguin sampe karatan di rumah tu orang gak nongol-nongol juga. Terus, berhubung si Malingsia ini (**Malaysia : **HEEEEHH!) ngajakin jalan bareng, jadi gue tinggalin si Nethere. Emang lo tau dia dimana?

**Prussia : **... Kasih tau, gak, yaaa...

**Indonesia : **(penasaran) Apaan? Emang dia dimana? Kasih tau, dong! Mau gue timpa pake gajahnya Thailand kalo ketemu! Seenak jidat dia nyuruh gue nunggu lama! Kayak gitu ngaku-ngaku seme! Cuih!

**Prussia : **... Lo tengok, gih, ke dalem gedung.

**Indonesia : **OKE! (langsung lari ke dalem gedung)

**Malaysia : **Cih! Kok, lo kasih tau ada dimana, sih? Sial...

**Prussia : **Ciiiee~ Ada yang cembokuuur! Hahaha!

**Singapore : **(masih ngeliat ke hape) Bahasa lo gak AWESOME, Prus.

**Prussia : **Biarin. Daripada elo, kerjanya main hape mulu. Gak AWESOME! Udah, kalian masuk aja, gih! Gue mau wawancarain nation-nation yang lainnya! Bubye!

**ASEAN : **(beriringan masuk ke gedung acara)

**Prussia : **Nah! Sekarang, lanjut ke nation berikutnya! Di ujung red carpet sana udah ada Norway sama Iceland! (jalan santai, mau nyamperin mangsa berikutnya)

**Canada : **(bisik-bisik) Oooiii, Prussiaaaa~~ Wawancara akuuuu~~!

**Prussia : **(berenti) Heh? Tadi kayak ada yang manggil nama gue, deh...

**Canada : **Iyaaa~ Ini akuuu~~ Canadaaaa~ (masih berbisik-bisik seyap, nyaris gak kedengeran)

**Prussia : **(celingukan, tapi gak nemu orang di deket dia) Hah? Kok, kayak ada suara sayup-sayup gitu, yaa?

**Canada : **(bisik-bisik masih berlanjut) Akuuu~~ Itu aku yang panggil, Prussiaaaa~~

**Prussia : **(merinding) Anjrit! Beneran ini red carpet ada penunggunya! Duh, pengen kabur, tapi nanti dipecat jadi host. Padahal, kerja host itu asik. Ngomongin orang, tapi diri sendiri gak diomongin.

**Canada : **(pundung di pojokan, gak dianggep)

**Prussia : **Yasud, lah. Gue langsung ke tamu berikutnya. Yaaah... Si Norway sama Iceland udah masuk duluan. Mana lagi, yaa ada tamu? (celingukan) Kayaknya udah gak ada yang dateng lagi, pemirsa. Mengingat sekarang juga udah jam setengah delapan dan acara awards-nya bakal dimulai jam delapan, jadi kondisi red carpet rada-rada sepi sekarang.

**Hong Kong : **(lewat gitu aja di depan kamera dengan tampang datar)

**Prussia : **EH! Woi, Hong Kong! Dateng gak ngomong-ngomong lo! Gue pikir udah gak ada tamu yang mau dateng, nih! Sini! Gue wawancara dulu! Seenaknya main ngeloyor gitu aja!

**Hong Kong : **Yee... Elo yang lalai tapi gue yang disalahin.

**Prussia : **Karena elo namanya Hong Kong. Kan ada tu tag line gaul, 'DARI HONG KONG?' Jadi, pasti selalu elo yang salah.

**Hong Kong : **(ngutuk Indonesia dan rakyatnya di dalem hati)

**Prussia : **Eh, sendirian aja, nih, datengnya. Gak sama Taiwan?

**Hong Kong : **Kenapa harus Taiwan?

**Prussia : **Ya masa' dadakan elo pergi-pergi sama Belarus?

**Hong Kong : **Eh, siapa tau? Hidungnya siapa, kan?

**Prussia : **... 'hidungnya siapa', maksud?

**Hong Kong : **Who knows. Telmi lo.

**Prussia : **... Ini anak malah ngajak main plesetan... WOI! Kenapa lo sendirian kesini? Gak ada yang bisa diajak, apa?

**Hong Kong : **Emang kenapa kalo sendirian, siiihhh? Masalah? Jomblo juga gue sendiri yang ngerasain! Dirasa lo!

**Prussia : **... Kok jadi elo yang ngamuk?

**Hong Kong : **Ya, elo juga, sih! Bikin gue naik darah! Udah! Gue mau masuk! (langsung pergi)

**Prussia : **Yaaah... Anaknya kabur...

**South Korea : **(lari dari kejauhan) Hoooonnngg Kooooonnnggg!

**Prussia : **Lho? South Korea? Baru dateng?

**South Korea : **Gak baru dateng juga, sih. Sebenernya gue bareng sama Hong Kong, cuma tadi gue kebelet. Jadi, si Hong Kong jalan duluan, da ze!

**Prussia : **Ooh. Make WC dimana lo?

**South Korea : **WC rumah, dong, da ze!

**Prussia : **Hah? WC rumah? Bentar. Lo ditinggal pergi sama Hong Kong darimana?

**South Korea : **Dari rumah, dooong!

**Prussia : **... Itu namanya gak bareng, dodol! Alesan lo gak AWESOME! Udah, gih, masuk. Lima belas menit lagi acaranya mau mulai.

**South Korea : **Sip, da ze! Eh, eniwei, lo tau, gak asal muasal pembacaan awards tu darimana?

**Prussia : **Dari Hong Kong. Udaaaah! Masuk, sana! Gangguin gue kerja aja, ih! (nendang South Korea masuk ke gedung acara) Nah, berhubung acaranya bakal segera dimulai, kita akhiri acara "Red Carpet : Journey to HA"! Sepanjang acara nanti, kita akan dipandu oleh dua sohib saya; France dan Spain! Doain aja si Antonio udah gak sakau tomat lagi. Bisa bahaya kalo uke-mode dia ketemu sama Francis yang apa-aja-kelamin-dan-spesiesnya-saya-babat... Nah! Akhir kata, selamat menikmati acaranya! Dari red carpet melaporkan spesial untuk "Hetalia Awards"! Prussia, pamit!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

* * *

**A/N : **ahahaha! Udah lama gak buat cerita begini! Terakhir gue buat... kapan, ya? Mungkin ya si HPA itu. Hohoho. Eh, buat yang mau baca 'Harry Potter Awards' silakan, lho. Itu karya jadul saya, waktu masih SMA. Hahaha! Abal banget, dah.

Oke! Mengikuti tradisi HPA, kita akan mengadakan voting. Yep! VOTING! Tentukan pemenang dari tiap awards dengan mengirimkan vote via review! Caranya adalah seperti ini : "**HA (spasi) nama awards (spasi) nama karakter**" Contoh : **"HA Ternyolot Belarus" **Gitu. Bisa, ya? Review seperti biasanya juga diterima, kok. Hehehe.

Oh. Dan untuk membuat voting lebih menyenangkan, ada tebak-tebakan ringan buat kalian. Prussia, si host kita untuk acara red carpet itu, udah terkenal dengan ocehan AWESOME-nya. Nah, sekarang, berapa kali si Prussia ngomong AWESOME di chapter ini? Buat reviewer pertama yang berhasil nebak, suara kalian dalam voting bakal dilipat gandakan menjadi TIGA KALI LIPAT! Inget. TIGA KALI LIPAT! Ayo! Buruan itung kata AWESOME dan buat karakter dukungan kamu menang!

**Awards for next chapter : **

**Terusuh- **America, Prussia, Spain, Italy, Denmark**  
**

**Terkalem - **Austria, Hungary, Sweden, Holy Roman Empire, Hong Kong**  
**

**Terhoror - **Belarus, Russia, Sweden, Germany, Germania**  
**

Ayo! Silakan nge-vote, teman-temin! Arekey, pamit! AAAHH! Saya kangen HPA! XD


	2. Terkalem, Terhoror, dan Terusuh

**A/N : **Yuhuuu! Kembali lagi di Hetalia Awards! Wahahah! Makasih banyak buat review-reviewnya di chapter 1! Semuanya sukses bikin saya ketawa guling-guling bareng kucing saya di depan kamar! Hahaha! Dan untuk jawaban tebak-tebakan di chapter satu adalaaaah... **19 kata AWESOME diucapkan Prussia**! Woohoo! Nah. Siapa yang ngerasa bener, hayooo~! Hahaha. Pemenang bakal diumumin di akhir A/N bawah, ya.

Oiya. Di chapter ini juga bakal ada tebak-tebakan lagi

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **OC, OOC, garing, dan—tentu—hint sho-ai yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan BEWARE OF UKE!OYABUN a.k.a. UKE!SPAIN! TE QUIERO IKER! #gaknyambung

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Kembali lagi ke suasana hiruk pikuk di seputaran gedung PBB. Sekali lagi ditekankan disini kalau di gedung ini tidak sedang ada rapat penting yang membahas kehancuran dunia. Sama sekali tidak. Malah kebalikannya. Di gedung ini diadakan—tumben-tumbennya—sebuah acara pembagian awards untuk para nation Hetalia! Setelah di awal acara para penonton—baik di rumah maupun di lapangan langsung—diajak untuk mengarungi panjang dan glamornya red carpet bersama Prussia, sekarang kita akan masuk ke tempat kejadian perkara berlangsung!

Dan disanalah mereka. Duduk manis—beberapa rusuh—menanti acara awards akan segera dimulai. Kursi-kursi empuk dan besar (bayangkan yang seperti di bioskop-bioskop itu) menjadi tempat singgah yang nyaman bagi tamu-tamu 'Hetalia Awards', atau HA!

**Hungary : **Oh, my God! Kursinya empuk banget! Frying pan gue pasti betah duduk disini!

**Austria : **(ngelirik Hungary dengan tatapan 'oh-my-god-sebelah-gue-orang-sinting-gak-lulus-tes-masuk-RSJ-saking-akutnya')

**Sealand : **AAAHH! Kenapa gue harus sebelahan sama JERK Arthur, sih! (mencak-mencak)

**England : **Ish. Siapa juga yang sudi duduk sampingan sama bocah hiperaktif, belagak eksis kayak elo?

**Sealand : **EH! Gini-gini nama nongol kalo lo cari di om Google sama tante Yahoo!

**Japan : **... Entah kenapa tante Yahoo terdengar seperti ibu-ibu pejabat yang kesepian dan hobi panggil cowok...

**England : **Biar di Google sama Yahoo lo eksis, tapi nama lo gak eksis di Microsoft Word sama Fanfiction! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sealand : **JEEERRRKKK!

Mari kita tinggalkan dua ayah-dan-anak-tapi-gak-mau-diakuin ini. Tak lama, lampu-lampu mulai diredupkan dan meninggalkan secercah sinar, menyorot tegas ke panggung. Theme song khusus untuk acara akbar kali ini, Marukaite Chikyuu, berkumandang merdu dari orkestra, mengiringi kedatangan dua orang host kita untuk malam ini.

**France : **Yohoo! Selamat malam semuanyaa!

**Fans : **GYYYYAAAA! ABANG FRANCIS! AKU RELA MELAHIRKAN ANAKMUUU!

**France : **Eh? Siapa itu barusan yang ngomong? Hahaha! Ntar abis acara, tinggalin nomer hape kamu. Biar abang yang menjamah dirimu. (kedip-kedip) Selamat malam, wahai penghuni dunia Hetalia! Bersama dengan saya, nation paling tampan dan paling keren seantero Hetalia, France! Dan tentu, partner saya untuk acara luar biasa kita malam ini, Spain!

**Spain : **(lambai-lambai gaje) Selamat malam semuanya!

**Fans : **(teriak kejer) SPAAAIIINN! TE QUIERO! TE QUIERO IKER! TE QUIERO VILLA! IKER SAMA VILLA JADIAN AJA, PLEASEEEE!

**Spain : **... Oke. Itu sambutan yang agak aneh... Ah! Mari kita lupakan sejenak masalah bola itu. World Cup udah lewat dari kapan tau, masih aja dibahas...

**France : **(pundung di pojok panggung, jongkok sambil nowel-nowel lantai pake ranting)

**Spain : **Hyaaa, kan. Tolong jangan disinggung masalah World Cup lagi. Tiap denger kata 'world' sama 'cup', dia pasti bakal emo mendadak begini.

**Romano : **Kan elo sendiri yang bilang World Cup, bastard...

**Spain : **Iya, ya? Ahahahah! (salting) Ehm... Oi! Francis! Balik sini! Temenin gue! Pundungnya nanti aja kalo di backstage!

**France : **... Emang lo mau ditemenin kemana?

**Spain : **Ya, nemenin gue jadi host, dong. Masa' temenin gue ke hotel?

**France : **Ck, sepertinya uke-mode si Antonio udah bubar.

**Spain : **Oh, jelas, doong! Kan gue udah minum MIZONE! Mengembalikan 100% dirimu!

**France : **... Dibayar berapa lo sama produsennya?

**Spain : **... Gak ada samsek...

**France : **(sigh) Oke! Daripada kita ngobrol gak jelas begini, mari kita sambut dua orang pembaca nominasi kita yang pertama!

**Spain : **Betul sekali! Keduanya adalah pasangan suami-istri yang terkenal paling mesra seantero Hetalia! Atau mereka sebenernya mesra karena terpaksa? Hm... entahlah.

**France : **Dan meskipun gender keduanya sama-sama cowok, itu tak menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka. Aaww, menyentuuuhh!

**Spain : **Mari kita sambut...

**Spain, France : **(bareng) Sweden daaaann... Finland!

**Sweden, Finland : **(jalan beriringan ke tempat pembacaan nominasi)

**Finland : **Selamat malam semua!

**Fans : **(jejeritan)

**Penonton : **Malaaaamm!

**Finland : **(ngelirik Sweden) Su-san. Kasih salam, dong. Masa' diem aja?

**Sweden : **... Hm.

**Turkey : **... SALAM MACEM APA ITUU!

**Estonia : **Gue mulai curiga kalo si Sweden tu miskin kosa kata. Hobinya diem mulu, sih. Mana kalo ngomong putus-putus gitu.

**Poland : **Otaknya lemot, kali, ya? Jadi tiap silabil harus loading lamaaaaa kayak komputer kena virus? Lama loading.

**Finland : **Emmm... Yasudah, lah. Nah, malam ini, kita berdiri di panggung yang luar biasa megah, fantastis, eksotis, super indah, canggih, menyila... WOI! Itu bacaannya apa, sih? Bertele-tele amat! Capek gue bacanya! (nunjuk-nunjuk kesel ke tulisan berjalan di depan dia)

Bagi yang agak bingung dengan situasi ini, mari diperjelas. Kalian sering lihat para pembaca nominasi bisa ngomong panjang lebar, bernarasi indah tentang awards yang akan dia bacakan? Nah, itu bukan ngarang secara spontan, tapi mereka baca. Jadi, di depan panggung ada layar yang memutar deretan kalimat yang harus dibaca, seperti kasus Finland ini.

**Finland : **... Intermezzonya udah belom?

Udah, mas! Silakan lanjut!

**Finland : **Oke. (batuk-batuk bentar) Lupain aja skripnya. Gue mau berimprovisasi aja!

**Sweden : **... Hm.

**Finland : **Oke... Ah, saya blank. Langsung masuk ke nominasinya aja, deh. Hehehe.

**Penonton : **(gedubrakan)

**Finland : **Dan, nominasi untuk kategori Terkalem adalaaah... Holy Roman Empire!

**Serbia : **Kayaknya pernah denger Holy Roman Empire... Tapi, dimana, yak?

**Cameroon : **Negara baru palingan.

**Australia : **Atau anak hasil kanguru gue selingkuh sama koala, ya?

**Finland : **Berikutnya, Hungary!

**Prussia : **(di backstage) APA? DARI SISI, SUDUT, POTONGAN, TAMPAK, DAN PERSPEKTIF CACING SEBELAH MANA HUNGARY KALEM!

**Hungary : **Yeeeiiy! Masuk nominasi!

**Finland : **Nominasi berikutnya adalah orang terdekat Hungary. Austria!

**France : **(di backstage) Harusnya dia masuk kategori 'Tersongong, bukan 'Terkalem'.

**Prussia : **Setuju.

**Spain : **Aih. Kalian banyak bacot... Di backstage inii!

**Finland : **Su-san. Bacain nominasi berikutnya, dong. Daripada makan gaji buta.

**Sweden : **(ngambil daftar nama nominasi) S'ya.

**South Korea : **HAH? NGOMONG APA LOO? GAK KEDENGERAN, NIH!

**North Korea : **HEH! SUARA LO YANG TO'A, TAU!

**Denmark : **Suaranya sayup-sayup kayak si Liechtenstein kalo ngomong, ya.

**Switzerland : **HEH, ANKO-UZAI! SEENAKNYA NGATAIN ADEK GUE SUARANYA PELAN! GUE TEMBAK LO!

**Denmark : **Ih. Maaf, Vash. Hatiku sepenuhnya untuk Norway. Biar elo nembak gue dengan cara apapun juga cintaku hanya untuk Norway.

**Norway : **... mati aja lo, Den.

**Sweden : **Hmmm... s'ma H'ng 'ong.

**China : **Aruuu... Ini orang ngomong apa, sih? Saya tak mengerti... Kasih subtitle, dong.

**Finland : **Dan, pemenang untuk kategori 'Terkalem' adalah...

Tiba-tiba, seekor burung mungil berwarna cokelat mendarat dari langit-langit gedung dan menclok di atas podium. Ia membawa sebuah kartu kecil di paruhnya.

**Prussia : **(di backstage) Lha? Gilbird? Kapan ngilangnya?

**England : **Ck. Produsernya gak kreatif. Masa' make cara kayak di HPA? Cuih.

**Finland : **(baca nama yang tertera di kartu sebentar) Pemenang untuk kategori 'Terkalem' adalaaaah... HONG KONG!

**Taiwan : **Kapan Hong Kong masuk nominasi? Emang tadi dibacain?

**Belgium : **Licik! Gak masuk nominasi, tapi kok menang!

**Finland : **Tenang, penonton! Sebenernya, dua nama yang disebut sama Sweden tu salah satunya ada Hong Kong. Cuma, si Su-san aja nyebutnya gak jelas. Maaf, ya. Hehehe. Ayo! Buat Hong Kong, silakan ambil pialanya!

**Hong Kong : **(naik ke atas panggung dan ambil piala) Wah. Gak nyangka dapet gelar 'Terkalem'. Yah, pertama-tama mau ngucapin terima kasih buat aniki saya yang udah mendidik saya jadi cool. Bayangin kalo seandainya saya diasuh sama sama Prussia yang sok AWESOME. Saya pasti gak kayak gini. Dan England, saya gak mau bilang terima kasih ke Anda. Gara-gara Anda dan alis terkutuk Anda, saya jadi punya alis tebel!

**Prussia : **(di backstage) BRENGSEK! GUE YANG AWESOME DIBILANG SOK AWESOME!

**England : **(sweatdrop)

**Finland : **Terima kasih buat pidato singkatnya, Hong Kong. Dan selamat atas kemenangannya. Nominasi berikutnya yang akan dibagikan adalah 'Terhoror'!

Iringan lagu horor mulai membahana di seluruh ruangan. JENG JENG JEEEEENNNGGG!

**Italy : **Vee~ Doitsu, takuuut... (melipir ke Germany)

**Netherlands : **(ngelirik Indonesia yang gemeteran) Takut, Nesia? Kok, gemeteran? Mau dipeluk biar tenang? (sambil senyum-senyum mupeng ala om-om mesum gak dapet mangsa tiga puluh taun lamanya)

**Indonesia : **Ha? Ah, nggak. Ini, gue kedinginan. Lagian, duduk pas di bawah AC, sih. Bbbrr...

**Netherlands : **(kecewa)

**Malaysia : **(ngetawain nasib apes Netherlands dari kejauhan)

**Finland : **Untuk nominasi pertama, kita punya seorang Germania bersama Germany.

**Germania : **(cuma bisa mangap dirinya masuk kategori horor)

**Roman Empire : **(ngorok pules di sebelah Germania)

**Germany : **Hah? Gue? Horor?

**Japan : **Bener juga, sih. Kadang-kadang dirimu suka horor. Apalagi kalo ngelatih perang.

**Italy : **Betul, vee~!

**Finland : **(ngelirik Sweden) Ah, daripada penonton marah gara-gara nominasi gak dibacain dengan bener, mending gue aja yang baca semuanya...

**Sweden : **Hnh.

**Finland : **(meratapi nasib yang dikawin siri sama Sweden) Kenapa waktu itu gue kabur bareng diaaa, deh... Mari kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya. Kita punya... SWEDEN?

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Latvia : **Emang. Dia emang horor. Tatapan matanya itu, lho. Mauuut...

**Estonia : **Setuju.

**Finland : **Waow! Masuk nominasi, Su-san! Dirimu masuk nominasi! (girang sendiri di atas panggung)

**Sweden : **... Hnh.

**Finland : **... Astaga... Reaksi apa, kek. Girang, senyum, ketawa. Apa aja selain 'hnh' itu!

**Sweden : **... Oh.

**Finland : **(head desk) Lupakan suami saya yang tak berekspresi ini. Kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya ada dua orang kakak beradik yang memang sudah terkenal dengan kehororannya. Belarus dan Russia!

**Russia : **Aku, da? Waaah, senangnya! Nanti, aku pasti menang, kan, da? Kalo aku gak menang, semua penonton disini aku mutilasi pake pesawat tempurku, da!

**Penonton : **(mendapat hasrat buat lari terbirit-birit sambil tereak lebay kayak orang gila saat itu juga)

**Belarus : **(aura hitam menguar dari sekujur tubuh) Pokoknya, kalo aku menang, aku mau langsung kawin sama Russia.

**Russia : **NGGAK MAAAUUUU~~! (ngumpet di balk kursi sambil nangis kejer)

**Finland : **... Waow. Hebat juga seorang Belarus, bisa bikin yandere akut macem Russia nangis kejer. Oke. Mari kita lihat pemenang dari kategori 'Terhoror'. Oh, Gilbird!

Tanpa adanya seekor Gilbird, sebuah kartu mungil jatuh dari langit-langit gedung dan mendarat tepat di atas podium.

**Finland : **Lho? Gak pake Gilbird? Ah, gak penting juga burung itu. Nah! Siapakah yang menang? (baca sebentar apa yang tertulis di kartu barengan sama Sweden) Wuuuaaah... Sebentar, sebentar! Sebelom saya masuk ke pemenangnya, ada yang mau diumumin. Pemenang untuk kategori ini menang LAND SLIDE atas nominasi lainnya! Dengan perolehan suara 1:5,25 dengan sorang nation yang dinominasikan!

**Luxembourg : **Jangan-jangan...

**Finland : **Pemenang untuk 'Terhoror' adalaaaahhh... BELARUS!

**Penonton : **(gak ada yang tepok tangan. Terlalu takut)

**Belarus : **(naik ke panggung) Russia! Aku menang! Ayo, kita nikah sekarang! (ngacungin pisau, terus ngejar Russia)

**Russia : **GAK MAUUUU! (lari)

**America : **Pantesan menang 'Terhoror'. Russia aja sampe ketakutan gitu...

Kamera kemudian menyorot seluruh ruangan sebelum mendarat ke sosok seorang France.

**France : **Yo! Kita akan istirahat sebentar sembari menunggu kejar-kejaran ala Bollywood antara Belarus dan Russia berakhir! Yang mau ke WC, silakan. Yang mau makan, silakan. Yang mau minta nomer telepon saya, ayo sini saya kasih! Hahaha!

* * *

**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK!**

**SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA...**

**UDAHAN, YUK!**

* * *

**Spain : **¡Hola! Kembali lagi di acara "Hetalia Awards" atau disingkat HA. Bener kata Gilbo. Bawaannya pengen ketawa laknat ala Nethere.

**Netherlands : **HEH!

**Spain : **Maaf. Lagian ketawa lo di episode-entah-berapa itu terdengar sangat mesum dan laknat. Oke! Setelah break iklan, mari kita lanjutkan acara pembacaan berita—maksud saya, pembacaan awards ini. Dan yang akan membacakan nominasi masih dilanjutkan oleh Sweden dan Finland!

**Finland : **Makasih perkenalannya, Spain! Kategori berikutnya adalah 'Terusuh'! Seperti yang kita tau, Hetalia itu penuh dengan orang-orang rusuh. Bahkan, saya sendiri bisa rusuh kalo mau. Biar begitu, tetep ada yang paling rusuh di antara makhluk-makhluk rusuh ini. Iya, gak, Su-san?

**Sweden : **... Hm.

**Finland : **Dan! Untuk nominasi 'Terusuh', kita punya host acara red carpet, Prussia!

**Spain : **(di backstage) Gil! Masuk nominasi, Gil!

**Prussia : **Ahahahah! Pasti gue yang AWESOME ini memang!

**Finland : **Berikutnya, ada seorang Eropa dengan ahoge bernama Italy!

**Italy : **Ve! Aku masuk nominasi, vee!

**Romano : **Berisik!

**Finland : **Menyusul berikutnya adalah anggota The Bad Touch Trio; Spain!

**Spain : **(di backstage) Dios mio! Gue masuk! Gue masuk nominasii! (girang sendiri)

**France : **Gue masuk, gak, yaa? Masa' dua orang temen gue masuk, tapi guenya gak masuk?

**Finland : **Lalu kita punya orang yang hobi tereak-tereak HERO kemanapun ia pergi; America!

**America : **Woohoo! HERO PASTI MENANG!

**Serbia : **JANGAN TEREAK DI SAMPING KUPING GUE, BANGKEE!

**Finland : **Lalu yang terakhir kita punya seorang manusia kambing, Denmark!

**Denmark : **HEH! Seenaknya ngatain gue kambing! Tapi... YEIY! Masuk nominasi! YYIIIIHHHAAA!

**Iceland : **(mulai menyesali nasib dapet tempat duduk pas di samping Denmark. Apesnya nasib...)

**Finland : **Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Terusuh' adalah... (ngambil kartu yang lagi-lagi jatoh dari langit. Dibaca sesaat) Biarpun agak aneh pemenangnya, biar aja disebut. Pemenangnya adalah DENMARK...

**Denmark : **YEAH! (loncat-loncat girang) EMANG GUE PALING HEBAT! HAHAHAH! (mulai lari ke atas panggung buat menyambut piala)

**Finland : **... dan AMERICA.

**Denmark : **(berenti di tengah jalan sebelom naik ke panggung, bingung) Lho? Apa-apaan itu nama America disebut abis gue?

**America : **YEAH! Menang! HERO PASTI MENANG!

**Finland : **Umm... Ini ada note khusus di bawahnya. Jadi, sebelom juri-jurinya mutusin pemenangnya, ada voting baru yang masuk. Jadi, nilainya seri buat Denmark dan America. Gituu...

**Denmark : **GAK MAU! Gue gak rela kalo harus berbagi piala sama si hamburger freak ini!

**America : **Dan HERO kayak gue juga gak sudi kalo harus berbagi piala sama manusia kambing macem dirimu!

**Denmark : **HEH! SIAPA YANG LO BILANG KAMBING?

**America : **ELO! Kambing. Kambing. Kambing. Kambing. Denmark si kambing. Weee!

**Denmark : **WOOOAA! KURANG AJAR LO, DASAR MUKA E.T.! (langsung lompat dan menyerang America)

**Finland : **(panik ngeliatin Denmark sama America yang adu jotos) Haduh! Kok, jadi berantem begini? Aduh, gimana, dong?

**Sweden : **Mending kita pergi aja, Fin-san. (langsung narik Finland menjauhi area perkelahian)

**Finland : **(bingung) Tumben kamu ngomongnya gak patah-patah?

Kamera sekali lagi mengambang, memperlihatkan adegan baku hantam sengit antara Denmark dan America yang mempertarungkan gelar 'Terusuh'. Di sudut panggung lainnya, France dan Spain sudah berdiri siap dengan mikrofon di tangan.

**France : **Emang mereka berdua cocok dapet gelar 'Terusuh'. Di acara begini aja bisa-bisanya bikin rusuh. Ck, ck, ck...

**Spain : **Hetalia Awards masih akan berlanjut! Jangan ganti channel Anda! Dan setelah break setelah ini, kita punya kategori 'Best Pet', 'Best Buddy', dan 'Best Fight'! Saya, Spain, dan rekan saya—

**France : **France yang ganteng.

**Spain, France : **PAMIT!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**A/N : **Woohoo! Kelar juga! Sekarang, ayo kita berbalas review. Sekarang, buat tebak-tebakkannya. Kalian liat tulisan gede dengan nama MIZONE, kan? Nah, ini berhubungan sama iklan baru dia di TV. Bagi reviewer yang berhasil menebak **penyanyi dan judul lagu yang dipakai di iklan MIZONE terbaru **vote-nya bakal dilipet jadi EMPAT KALI LIPAT! Yep. Gak salah baca. EMPAT KALI LIPAT! Buruan, kirim! Hint? Yang nyanyi seorang cowok dengan suara melengking yang khas. Hayoo, siapa kira-kira?

Oiya. Dan pemenang tebak-tebakan di chapter 1 adalah : **KIRISHA ZWINGLI! **Vote anda sudah dilipat tiga, lho! Agak aneh juga kok, bisa-bisanya masih seri... Padahal tebak-tebakan ini biar gak kejadian seri kayak begini... Anyway, terima kasih untuk partisipasi yang lainnya! Ayo! Ikutin terus tebak-tebakannya! Gak mau, kan, kalo seri gaje begitu? Hohoho!

Dan nominasi buat awards berikutnya adalah :

**Best Pet : **Gilbird, Puffin, Pochi, Tony, Kumajirou.

**Best Buddy : **The Allied Forces (America, England, France, China, Russia); The Axis Powers (Japan, Italy, Germany); The Bad Touch Trio (France, Spain, Prussia); Trio Baltic (Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia); dan ASEAN (Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Philipines)

**Best Fight : **America vs Russia (Perang Dingin); The Bad Touch Trio vs Austria, England, Netherlands, Hungary (perang merebut Silesia); Axis Powers vs Allied Forces (Perang Dunia 2); Indonesia vs Malaysia (you-know-when); dan Palestine vs Israel.

Yap. Kita belajar sejarah sedikit, lah, di bagian Best Fight. Hahaha! Silakan dipilih! Oiya. Mau bales review anon yang masuk. Heheh.

**Higashiyama :** Makasih banyak buat votenya! Dan, sebenernya jawabannya gak salah, lho. Cuma, kurang cepet. Hehehe. Ayo! Tebak-tebakan yang ini jadilah yang pertama! Oiya. Makasih reviewnya. Ikutin terus Hetalia Awards, yaa!

**Mint Inversion : **Jangan dibanting! Mending loakin, terus beli iPhone4. #sesat #abaikan Makasih vote dan reviewnya. Ikutin terus Hetalia Awards, ya. Hehehe.

**HetaLovers : **Hai! Aaw! Ternyata dirimu udah baca HPA! Kenapa gak review? Review, dong! Yaudah, biar gak ketinggalan vote, ikutin terus, ya, Hetalia Awards-nya. Heheh. Ah, emang mereka semua tampangnya boros. Sesuai fakta. Orang Eropa mukanya lebih boros dari orang Asia. Hahahaha! Untung gue orang Asia... Ahai! Melayucest? Karena saya lagi jatuh cinta dengan uke!Spain. Hohoho! #ganyambung YGO? Baru publish oneshot, tuh. Hehehe. Silakan dibaca, dan terima kasih review serta vote-nya!

**Twilight prince : **Makasih review dan vote-nya! Uke ter-cute? Hahah! Bisa-bisa. Nanti dipertimbangin lagi, deh, kategori itu ada apa nggak. Sekali lagi, makasih udah mau review!

**r-chan : **Waow! Ada lagi yang nebak bener! Sayang, keduluan. Ayo, ikutin terus tebak-tebakan gaje dari saya ini. Hahaha! Makasih review sama vote-nya! Ikutin terus Hetalia Awards, ya!

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Haruhii! Long time no see. Udah jarang ke YGO, ya? Sama, dong! #plak Hmm... buat Hetalia Awards ini gak ada lowong OC. Maaf, ya. Hehehe. Kalo masalah pairing dari dunia lain, dengan senang hati dibawa! Hahaha! Makasih review sama vote-nya! Dan... apa itu yang terakhir? Nyumpahin gue tetep galau, ya? Dasaar! Hahaha! Gak usah disumpahin juga udah galau akut, kok... =.=

**Kin-chan : **Wahaha. Ada yang dilema rupanya buat nentuin Terusuh. Berarti gue sukses dalam nempatin nominasi! Yeah! #ditabok Naaah... awards buat uke-seme... entah, ya. Liat aja nanti. Hohoho! #plak yah, ikutin aja terus Hetalia Awards buat tau jawabannya. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Dream Fighter : **Wuaaah! Ini lengkap banget data AWESOME-nya! Salut, salut! Tapi, sayang udah keduluan orang. Next time mungkin bisa lebih beruntung. Hehehe. Waahahaha! Suka kalimat, "Prussia, soalnya dia udah bikin rusuh dan ngerampok hatiku" Bwahaha! Best quote! XD Cie, Gilbert. #apadeh Makasih reviewnya, ya! Ini udah diupdate ASAP! Heheh.

**Norgedottir : **Vote? Boleh, dong! Sampe akhir Hetalia Awards terus kirim vote, ya! Via SMS. #plak Waah... ini data kata AWESOME-nya juga lumayan detail. Sayang aja udah keduluan. Ayo! Coba terus! Dan entah kenapa kalimat gue berasa kayak di tutup-tutup botol itu... Makasih reviewnya!

**Nesia Eg Yufa : **PM-mu mati, ya? Gak bisa dibales reviewnya. Jadi, di sini aja, ya? Heheh. Yep! Gue juga seneng uke!Spain dan apapun yang bikin Indonesia juga jadi uke! Woohoo! Makasih review dan votenya!

Sip! Vote dan tebakannya buat besok ditunggu, ya. Oiya. Masalah update bisa gak tentu. Ini berhubung perancangan gue lagi gak banyak tugas, bisa ngelanjutin. Tapi kalo padet... jangankan update. Tidur aja gak bisa... Hiks... TT^TT Yah, doain aja gue bisa update kilat sepanjang hari.

Arekey, pamit! (biasa bilang "coolkid, pamit" sekarang rada aneh kalo ganti. Hahaha)


	3. Best Pet, Best Buddy, dan Best Fight

**A/N : **Maaf! Gara-gara kerjaan di studio bikin gue gak bisa ngetik! Huaaa! Padahal tadi ngetiknya lagi pewe, tau-tau dosen berdatangan, terus workshop! Sekarang, jari-jari gue jadi korban ganasnya cutter sendiri! Huaaaa! Ah, sumpah ini balok pengen gue ancurin aja. Males mikirin ruangnya... =3=

Oiya. Buat pengumuman jawaban tebak-tebakan kemaren adalah... **"LOVE TODAY"—MIKA**! Yeah! Tau kenapa saya bikin tebakan kemaren? Karena SAYA PENGGEMAR MIKAA! MIKKKAAA! Oh, man. Mata gue langsung belo' pas denger lagu dia berkumandang di TV. Aaaahhh~ Nantikan tebak-tebakan berikutnya, ya!

**Disclaimer : **Yang punya karakter adalah Hidekazu Himaruya. Seandainya nanti ada nama-nama yang terasa familiar, itu juga bukan punya saya. Kecuali IKER CASILLAS. Itu UDAH PASTI punya saya, bagi dua sama DAVID VILLA! XD

**Warning : **Hint sho-ai menjurus yaoi, OOC, OC, gaje, garing.

**

* * *

**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Kamera kembali sibuk untuk menampilkan kehebohan yang ada di dalam gedung PBB. Sebuah acara akbar dengan penonton yang tak kalah rusuh sedang berlangsung disana.

**Denmark : **'Terusuh' itu pasti gueee!

**America : **Bukan! 'Terusuh' pasti HERO kayak gue! Siniin pialanya!

**Denmark : **Gak mau! Weeeeee~ Ini piala punya gue! Muahaahaah!

**America : **IGGY~! MAU PIALA!

Lihat? Saking rusuhnya, sampai-sampai acara belum dibuka saja jeritan-jeritan mengganggu telinga sudah berkumandang. Penonton yang lainnya hanya bisa mingkem dan cuek menanggapi perang sengit antara Denmark dan America yang masih berlanjut. Apalagi sejak keduanya didaulat sebagai pemenang 'Terusuh'. Mulut mereka tak hentinya bercuap-cuap, menyombongkan diri sendiri.

**France : **Selamat malam semuanya!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh)

**Fans : **(jejeritan lebay, sampe tenggorokan kering)

**France : **(celingukan, nyari seseorang) Ngomong-ngomong, partner saya mana, yah? Apa masih di backstage? Kejem bener gue disuruh jadi host seorang diri. Bentar, ya, hadirin sekalian. Mau ngecek ke backstage dulu. Hehehe.

Setelah sampai di backstage...

**France : **Duuh... Antonio mana, deh? Udah tau acaranya mulai, masih aja santai disini.

Mengingat backstage yang lumayan—(digampar France). Oke. SANGAT LUAS, butuh waktu yang lumayan—(digampar lagi sama France). Oke, oke! Butuh waktu yang SANGAT LAMA bagi France untuk mencari keberadaan sohibnya itu. Anehnya lagi, batang hidung Prussia juga tidak terlihat di backstage. Padahal, anak ini paling eksis di backstage, biarpun di peta sudah almarhum. Tapi, mendekati area gudang perlengkapan yang tertutup, France mendengar desahan-desahan mencurigakan dari dalam.

**Spain : **Ngg~ Gilbert, masukinnya yang bener, dong! Masa' udah daritadi gak masuk-masuk, sih?

**Prussia : **Ya, sabar, dong! Elo juga gerak terus, sih! Gue masukinnya jadi susah, kali!

**France : **(nguping dari luar) ... Ya, amlop! Temen gue ngapain?

**Spain : **Gil, kirian dikit.

**Prussia : **Sini?

**Spain : **Bukan! Itu kejauhan! Kanan dikit sekarang!

**Prussia : **Oh. Sini?

**Spain : **Bukan! Aduuhh! Kok, lo gak bisa masukin, sih? Bolongan segede itu masa' gak keliatan?

**Prussia : **Ya maaf. Ini mata gue lagi siwer. Eh, Antonio! Jangan gerak-gerak terus, dong!

**Spain : **Yeee... Kenapa jadi gue yang salah? Udah, cepetan. Gue mau buka acara.

**France : **(masih nguping dengan berapi-api)

**Prussia : **Iya, iya. Sabar dulu, dong. Eh, gue udah nemu angle yang pas, nih. Siap-siap, ya.

**Spain : **Ok—AAUUWW! Sakit, Gilbert!

**Prussia : **Ah, elo kayak baru pertama kali ngalamin aja. Kan udah sering.

**Spain : **Ya, tetep aja sakit...

**Prussia : **Eh, mau gue masukin sekali lagi, nih. Kalo sakit, tahan aja.

**France : **(di luar gudang) Oke! Gue udah gak sanggup lagi denger ini semua! Gue harus masuk! (langsung ngedobrak masuk) KALIAN TEGAA! MASA' GUE GAK DIAJAK-AJAK, SIH?

Dan betapa terkejutnya France saat mendapati kedua sahabatnya sedang... sedang... sedang... SEDANG MENJAHIT TIRAI PANGUNG YANG ROBEK!

**Spain : **Eh, Francis. Mau bantuin? Si Gilbert pelajaran PKK-nya gak lulus, nih! Jait aja gak becus! Masa' dari tadi masukin jarum ke bolongan jaitannya aja gak bisa? Payah lo, Gil!

**Prussia : **Enak aja! Elo juga yang salah! Udah gue bilang suruh pegangin tirainya malah gerak-gerak mulu!

**France : **(cuma bisa bengong)

**

* * *

**

**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK!**

**SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA...**

**UDAHAN, YUK!**

**

* * *

**

**Spain : **(senyum ke kamera) Selamat malam kepada para penonton di rumah, juga semuanya yang ada disini! Selamat malam!

**Penonton : **Malaaammm~~

**Fans : **(jejeritan)

**France : **Gue kira ini anak tadi begonoan sama Gilbert... Padahal gue mau ikut kalo beneran iya... (pundung)

**Spain : **Apa? Gue sama Gilbert ngapain? Lo mau ikut kemana?

**France : **... Nggak, kok. Daripada kita berlama-lama ngomongin sesuatu yang menjurus ke gue mau nge-rape Antonio, mending kita langsung panggilkan pembaca nominasi berikutnya. South Korea dan Seychelles!

**Spain : **Eh, tadi lo bilang mau ngapain gue?

Kamera menyorot ke sisi lain panggung untuk menampilkan dua makhluk jejadian. Yang satu sepertinya berkelamin jantan dan yang satunya betina. Mungkin...

**South Korea : **Yooo! Yong-Soo disini!

**Seychelles : **Sama Sey juga disini!

**South Korea : **Kita berdua berdiri di panggung ini mau membacakan nominasi buat 'Best Pet', 'Best Fight', sama 'Best Buddy', da ze! Iya, bukan?

**Seychelles : **Bener banget! Gimana kalo sekarang kita mulai aja pembacaan awards-nya?

**South Korea : **Sip! Seorang pioneer kayak gue duluan baca, ya, da ze?

**Seychelles : **... Gih.

**South Korea : **Yeah! Emang gue selalu jadi yang pertama! Semuanya tu berasal dari gue, da ze!

**Seychelles : **Cepet umumin nominasinya sebelom mulut lo tu gue sumpel tuna.

**South Korea : **(jiper) Oke. Untuk kategori pertama adalah 'Best Pet'. Seperti yang kita tau, di Hetalia ini betebaran binatang-binatang peliharaan dalam berbagai bentuk serta jenis. Nah, maka dari itu, diciptakan pengharagaan kepada para binatang-binatang yang telah berdedikasi pada majikannya.

**Seychelles : **Betul sekali, South Korea! Nah, untuk nominasi kita yang pertama adalah Kumajirou!

**Netherlands : **Kumajirou tu si beruang kutub itu, kan?

**South Africa : **Emang dia peliharaan orang, ya? Perasaan jalan-jalan selalu sendirian...

**China : **Bentar... Kayaknya ada yang punya, deh. Tapi, lupa namanya, aruu...

**Kumajirou : **(ngeliatin ruangan yang heboh memperdebatkan siapa tuan dari beruang kutub imut tapi pikun ini)

**Canada : **Akuu... Aku majikannya Kumakichi...

**Kumajirou : **(noleh ke Canada yang transparan) ... Dare?

**Canada : **Canadaaaa~ Aku tuanmuuu~

**Kumajirou : **Masa'?

**Seychelles : **Mari kita kesampingkan sejenak masalah majikan si Kumajirou dan berlanjut ke nominasi berikutnya. Kita punya siapa, South Korea?

**South Korea : **Kita punya Puffin, da ze!

**Finland : **Wooo! Binatang Nordic masuk nominasi!

**South Korea : **Berikutnya ada Tony si alien, da ze!

**America : **BWAHAHAHAH! HERO EMANG PASTI MASUK NOMINASI!

**Serbia : **WOI! SEKALI LAGI LO TEREAK DI KUPING GUE, GUE KALAHIN TIM BOLA LO KAYAK SI GERMANY!

**Germany : **(pundung di pojokan kalo inget kekalahan lawan Serbia di World Cup)

**Seychelles : **Masih ada dua spot lagi, nih! Coba tebak spot keempat diisi siapa? Seekor anjing imut berwarna putih. Pochi!

**Japan : **Eh? Pochi-ku masuk nominasi? Waaah! Ini harus dirayain dengan beras merah!

**Indonesia : **Merah sama putih juga.

**Malaysia : **Lo kira Japan mau selametan kemerdekaan lo?

**South Korea : **Dan yang terakhir ada burung kuning kayak bola tenis. Satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang AWESOME kalo kata si majikannya. Padahal, majikannya gak AWESOME juga, sih. Dia tu ASEM, da ze.

**Seychelles : **Ada Gilbird!

**Prussia : **YEAH! Peliharaan orang AWESOME kayak gue pasti masuk! Eh? Tadi si South Korea bilang gue apa? Gak AWESOME? ASEM? EEEEHH! ELO YANG ASEM, MONYONG!

**Sychelles : **Dan. Pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Pet' adalah...

Seperti penghargaan terdahulu, sebuah kartu terjun bebas dari langit-langit gedung. South Korea yang bertubuh lentur—terima kasih berkat latihan menari dari boyband-boyband di negaranya—langsung menyambar kartu tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Seychelles.

**Seychelles : **Dan. Pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Pet' adalah...

**South Korea, Seychelles : **GILBIRD!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan heboh)

**Prussia : **OH, YEAH! GUE TAU KALO PELIHARAAN GUE YANG AWESOME INI PASTI MENANG! SIAPA DULU YANG PUNYA! HAHAHAH!

**France : **Yang punya orang sinting di samping gue, lagi jejeritan lebay.

**Seychelles : **Si Gilbird ini juga menang telak dari nominasi yang lainnya, lho! Hebat, ya?

**South Korea : **Gilbird! Ayo ambil pialanya, da ze!

**Gilbird : **(meluncur keluar dari backstage sambil berciap-ciap semangat)

**South Korea : **Pialanya, da ze! Udah dibentuk khusus buat Gilbird. Liat aja. Bentuknya mungil seiprit begini. Kayaknya bisa bikin orang keselek, da ze...

**Gilbird : **(ngambil piala pake paruhnya yang super kecil nan imut, maju ke mikrofon buat pidato kemenangan) Piii~ Piiii! Pipiiii~ Piiiiii! Piiiii~ Pii~ Pii~ Pipipipiii~ Piiii! Piiipipipipipiiiipiii~

**Luxembourg : **... Gue doang yang bego, atau gue emang gak ngerti tu burung ngomong apa?

**Belgium : **Gue juga gak ngerti kok...

**Hungary : **Aaaihh... Menyentuh banget omongan Gilbird. Hiks. (nyeka air mata)

**Austria : **(lagi-lagi ngelirik Hungary dengan tatapan oh-my-god-kadar-ketidakwarasan-Hungary-udah-akut-boy)

**Seychelles : **Yak. Terima kasih buat Gilbird atas pidatonya. Biarpun saya gak ngerti dia ngomong apa. LANJUT!

**South Korea : **Oke! Kategori berikutnya adalah 'Best Buddy'!

**Seychelles : **Woo~! Siapa kira-kira yang masuk 'Best Buddy', ya?

**Spain : **Pasti kita bertiga masuk.

**France, Prussia : **(ngangguk, mengiyakan omongan Spain)

**Italy : **Ve! Doitsu, aku, sama Japan pasti masuk jugaa!

**Japan : **Aah. Mungkin juga, ya.

**South Korea : **nominasi pertama, kita punya sekumpulan pengacau. Beri sambutannya buat The Bad Touch Trio! Prussia, Spain, dan France!

**France : **Ahahaha! Beneran kita, boy!

**Austria : **Ih. Kenapa tukang bikin masalah macem mereka bisa masuk nominasi, sih? Acara awards yang aneh!

**Poland : **Ya, elaaah... Udah dari tadi, kali, acara ini anehnya. Lagian, lo gak ngerasa dari red carpet, apa? Hostnya masa' Prussia? Orang pinter macem mana yang mau bikin Prussia jadi host? Yang ada ancur, kali.

**Austria : **... Iya juga, ya...

**Seychelles : **Kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, yaitu Trio Baltic! Estonia, Latvia, dan Lithuania!

**Latvia : **(kaget) Eh? Kita bisa masuk 'Best Buddy'? Kenapa, ya?

**Ukraine : **Mungkin karena kalian kompak takut sama adekku?

**Estonia : **Tapi, adekmu emang lebih nyeremin dari Sweden, Ukraine...

**Sweden : **(ngeliatin Estonia dengan tatapan intens, menjurus horor)

**Estonia : **AMPUUNN, BAAAAANNG! (langsung sujud sembah di depan Sweden)

**South Korea : **Yosh! Berikutnya adalah Trio Axis Powers, da ze! Germany, Japan, sama Italy!

**Italy : **VEEE~! Masuk nominasi! Ayo, kita rayain pake pasta! (langsung tebar-tebar pasta mentah ke sekitarnya)

**Bulgaria : **Eh, buseeet. Ini apa-apaan pake lempar-lempar pasta? Nusuk rambut gue, ini!

**Swtzerland : **(nodong Italy pake senapan) WOI! MAKANAN JANGAN DIBUANG-BUANG, WOI! GUE DOR, BARU TAU RASA LO!

**Italy : **Veeee~! (ngumpet di balik Germany)

**South Korea : **Kita juga punya Allied Forces di nominasi berikutnya! America, England, France, Russia, sama China, da ze!

**America : **HERO PASTI MENANG!

**Serbia : **Oke. Gue udah gak sabar! BIAR GUE HANTAM INI ORANG!

**Croatzia : **(nahan Serbia) Sabar, boy. Inget. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, boy! Sabaaar!

**France : **Eh, berarti gue masuk nominasi dua kali, ya? Ihiy!

**Russia : **(bisik) Teman-temin, nanti kalo kita menang, gue gak ikut ngambil piala ke panggung, da.

**England : **Lha? Kenapa? Mumpung bisa bareng.

**Russia : **Gak mauu! Nanti gue ketauan sama Natalia. Takuuut...

**America : **Ah! Russia cupu! Biar HERO yang ngelawan Belarus!

**Russia : **... Anyway, dia masih nyariin gue, gak?

**China : **(ngeliat Belarus yang masih asik men-sweeping tiap bangku pake piso belati) Masih, aru.

**Russa : **Aaaiihh... Kenapa gue bisa dapet adek kayak begini, daaaa?

**Seychelles : **Dan tempat terakhir untuk memperebutkan 'Best Buddy' adalah ASEAN! Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Vietnam, Philipines, Thailand, Laos, Myanmar, dan Cambodia!

**Laos : **Wiii~ Kita masuk nominasi!

**Cambodia : **Akhirnya, Tuhaaann... (sujud sembah)

**Singapore : **(ngeliatin Indonesia yang mendadak sibuk komat-kamit) Ngapain, kak?

**Indonesia : **Lagi ngeguna-guna jurinya biar kita yang menang.

**South Korea : **Dan pemenang 'Best Buddy' adalah...

Lagi, kartu turun dari langit. Sisanya kalian udah tahu sendiri, lah. Tidak perlu dijabarkan lagi.

**Seychelles : **Pemenang 'Best Buddy' adalah...

**Seychelles, South Korea : **... THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!

**Prussia, France, Spain : **WOOHOO! (langsung keluar dari balik tirai backstage)

**Prussia : **(ngambil pialanya) Oke, oke! Emang gak aneh kalo kita yang menang! Hahaha!

**France : **Iya, dong! Apa lagi ada gue yang luar biasa gantengnya ini! Pasti para voters milih karena terpesona sama ketampanan gue! Hohoho!

**Spain : **Nggak, tau! Mereka tersepona sama ke-uke-an gue di red carpet! Ah! Kapan-kapan gue meng-uke lagi, ah! Oh, iya! Buat pidato kemenangan kita—

**France, Prussia, Spain : **SELAMET NGILER BUAT YANG KALAAAH! WAHAHAHAHAHA! (langsung ngabur ke backstage)

**England : **BANGSAT! GAK TERIMA GUE KITA DIEJEK KAYAK GITU!

**Romano : **Dasar tomat bego. Songongnya setengah mati...

**Indonesia : **(masih komat-kamit)

**Netherlands : **... Sekarang kamu komat-kamit apa? Kan, udah kalah.

**Indonesia : **Ngutuk Spain, Prussia, sama France biar kecelakaan ketabrak trus kegencet truk tronton yang lagi ngangkut tank, pesawat hercules, sama kapal selam.

**Netherlands : **(beringsut menjauh dari ukenya)

**South Korea : **Agak nyebelin juga pidato kemenangannya... Ah, daripada itu, mending kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, da ze!

**Seychelles : **Oke! Berikutnya, kita punya 'Best Fight'!

Suara tembak-tembakan dan pedang beradu membahana di dalam gedung acara.

**Liechtenstein : **Takuut...

**Switzerland : **Tenang! Ada kakak disini! Biar kakak dor semuanya!

**Turkey : **Aish. Daritadi lo dar-dor-dar-dor mulu. Pegel gue dengernya...

**Switzerland : **APA LO? GAK SUKA? GUE DOR BARU TAU RASA LOO!

**Turkey : **Aish...

**South Korea : **Woooww... Theme songnya keren, da ze! Pasti yang buat warga negara gue!

**Seychelles : **Ih. Ngarep. Sebenernya, agak-agak sulit buat menentukan nominasi dari 'Best Fight' ini. Mengingat dunia ini sering banget dilanda perang. Tapi, setelah bertapa satu detik, muncullah nominasi-nominasi berikut ini.

**Germany : **Apa-apaan itu? Masa' bertapa cuma semenit? Penderitaan gue nge-babysit Italy aja gak bisa diadepin dalam satu abad!

**Seychelles : **Nominasi pertama adalah America vs Russia dalam Cold War!

**Belarus : **Waah! Suamiku masuk nominasi!

**Russia : **Aku bukan suamimuuu~ (mewek)

**America : **YEAH! DAPET LAGI! WOOHOO! KALI INI PASTI MENANG! PASTI MENAAAAAAANNG!

**Serbia : **THAT'S IT! GUE GAK TAHAN! (nyabut granat, terus dilempar ke America. Sayangnya salah sasaran)

**Denmark : **MONYET! SIAPA INI YANG LEMPAR GRANAT KE TEMPAT GUE! (panik)

**Serbia : **Oops.

**Denmark : **(ngelempar granat entah kemana dengan panik)

**Malaysia : **WWWUUUAA! (panik, kedapetan granat. Langsung dilempar jauh) Fyuh...

**Indonesia : **Ck! (kecewa kenapa tu granat gak langsung meledak aja di tempat Malaysia)

Dan terjadilah lempar-lemparan granat di dalam tempat pembagian awards. Dari ujung sana sampai ke ujung sini, semuanya ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan mengoper granat. Lucunya, granat ini sampai sekarang belum meledak juga. Granat yang aneh...

Tapi kemudian si granat memutuskan untuk mendarat di satu tempat, yaitu Greece. Dan coba tebak Greece sedang apa. Yep. TIDUR PULAS.

**Turkey : **WUUAA! (langsung minggat dari tempat duduknya. Berhubung dia duduk sebelahan sama Greece, bisa-bisa dia kena imbas ledakannya)

**Mongolia : **Woi! Woi, Greece bego! Kalo lo gak mau 'KA-BOOM', mending lo bangun! BANGUN SEKARANG!

**Nepal : **Hush! Biarin aja padahal. Biar kita gak kena!

**Hong Kong : **Sekalian gue mau liat ledakannya segokil petasan taun baru gue, gak?

**Greece : **(masih ngorok, menghiraukan seruan dari nation lainnya buat bangun, sementara waktu menuju ledakan si granat semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat...)

**

* * *

**

**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK!**

**SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA...**

**UDAHAN, YUK!**

**

* * *

**

**Seychelles : **Beruntung granatnya berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang Germany yang dengan heroiknya langsung melempar granat laknat itu ke luar gedung...

**Penonton, Fans : **YAY FOR GERMANY! (nangis terharu)

**South Korea : **Oi, Serbia! Lain kali, kalo mau bales dendam sama America gak usah pake granat. Jadinya ngaco gitu, kan. Kalo mau pake granat, latian ngelempar dulu, da ze!

**Serbia : **(ngelirik America dengan sinis)

**Seychelles : **Oke. Ayo kita lanjut ke nominasi 'Best Fight' berikutnya. Kita punya Axis Powers vs Allied Forces dalam World War 2!

**Cambodia : **Ah, curang! Masa' daritadi Allied mulu yang kena nominasi? Gue kapan?

**Thailand : **Kapan-kapan, ana.

**South Korea : **Dan berikutnya ada perang merebutkan Silesia, da ze! Nominasinya adalah The Bad Touch Trio vs Austria, Netherlands, Hungary, dan England!

**Prussia : **Kesesesesese! Kita masuk nominasi lagi, boy! Yeah!

**France : **Jelas ini karena ke-charming-an muka ganteng gue. (bergaya sok ganteng sambil gigit mawar)

**Spain : **... Entah kenapa gue pengen hoek. (kabur ke toilet)

**Prussia : **... Antonio! Ikut! (ngejar Spain)

**South Korea : **Perang berikutnya adalah... Palestine vs Israel! Perang antar tetangga yang berlangsung udah cukup lama, da ze.

**Israel : **(ngelirik Palestine yang ada di sebelahnya) Huh!

**Palestine : **(ngelirik Israel yang ada di sebelahnya) Huh!

**Seychelles : **... Biar mereka musuh bebuyutan, kalo masalah ngambek, mereka kompak juga...

**South Korea : **Udah! Bacain langsung nominasi terakhir, da ze! Udah gak sabar, nih!

**Seychelles : **Sabar, sabar. Inget kata Croatzia. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Halah. Nominasi berikutnya adalah sepasang kakak-adik dengan hubungan benci-tapi-rindu. Tetanggaan pula. Nominasi berikutnya, kita punya... Indonesia vs Malaysia!

**Indonesia, Malaysia : **AAAAPPPPUUUUAAAAA!

**Singapore : **ADUH! Game gue gak ke-save gara-gara gue kaget denger lo berdua tereak di kuping kiri sama kanan gue! Tanggung jawaaaab! (ngacung-ngacungin PSP-nya)

**Indonesia : **Gak mungkin! Ogah banget gue masuk nominasi dijejerin sama maling kayak dia! (nunjuk Malaysia)

**Malaysia : **Gu... Gue juga ogah! (**dalem hati : **Asoooy! Biar kategorinya 'Best Fight', yang penting gue dinominasiin bareng sama Indonesia. Cihui! Ah! Tau aja ni jurinya kalo gue lagi kesemsem sama Indonesia. Ah, jadi malu!)

**Indonesia : **IIIIIIHHH! (merinding) Mending gue masuk nominasi sama Netherlands daripada sama elo!

**Netherlands : **(senyum bangga, mupeng, sekaligus mesum, dicampur jadi satu)

**Seychelles : **(udah ngambil kartu yang jatoh dari langit) Dan, untuk pemenang 'Best Fight' adalah...

**South Korea : **Kalian gak bakal ngira, deh! MALAYSIAxINDONESIA! Eh, maksud kita MALAYSIA VS INDONESIA!

**Fans : **(jejeritan histeris, berharap bakal ada adegan yaoi berbumbu incest)

**Hungary, Taiwan, Ukraine, Vietnam : **(udah siap mengeluarkan peralatan fujoshi; KAMERA)

**Italy : **Ngapain ngeluarin kamera, Japan? Mau foto-foto, ve?

**Japan : **Ah, iya. Siapa tau nanti ada 'kecelakaan' sedikit waktu mereka ambil piala. Lumayan hasilnya nanti bisa dijual ke fojoshi sama fudanshi di eBay. Italy-san mau ikutan beli?

**Italy : **Ve?

**Germany : **Jangan didengerin ajaran sesat dari Japan, Italy.

**Seychelles : **Ayo, pialanya diambil! Keburu diembat sama Prussia yang udah gatel di belakang panggung mau nongol lagi, tuh!

**Indonesia, Malaysia : **(lirik-lirikan) Ya, udah...

**Indonesia : **(nerima piala) Jujur, gue gak seneng banget dibarengin sama dia. Ogah, gue!

**Malaysia : **...

**Indonesia : **Tau kenapa? Soalnya dia adek gak tau diri! Gue, kakaknya, masa' dihina dina! Adek macem apa itu! Terus, dia hobi ngelanggar bates wilayah kakaknya sendiri! Adek macam apa itu!

**Malaysia : **...

**Indonesia : **Bentar! Ada yang lebih nyebelin lagi! Dia ngambil kebudayaan gue! Woi! Lo juga punya wayang khas negara lo sendiri! Pake desain lo sendiri, napa? Jangan pake desain orang!

**Malaysia : **...

**Indonesia : **(mulai curiga ngeliat Malaysia yang daritadi diem aja) Oi, Lay Alay. Lo kenapa daritadi diem aja? Suara lo digondol tikus?

**Malaysia : **(tarik napas, terus ngeliat Indonesia dengan tatapan serius) Aku mau terus terang, Indonesia. Aku... Udah gak sanggup lagi nyembunyiin ini semua dari kamu.

**Indonesia : **Hahaha. Apaan, sih, lo? Kenapa mendadak jadi aku-kamu begini? Norak, ah. Mau ngomong apa, sih?

**Malaysia : **Daripada ngomong, gimana kalo dipraktektin?

Secara tiba-tiba, Malaysia meraih tubuh Indonesia dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

**Fans : **GGGYYYAAAAAAA! OMG! YAOI GRATISSS! GAK PERLU DOWNLOAD DI INTERNEEETTTT! (dan fangirling terus berlanjut)

**Japan, Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine : **(dengan semangat 45 memotret adegan yaoi di atas panggung)

**Netherlands : **(mangap, muka merah karena cemburu) LEPASIN UKE GUE, BRENGSEK!

**Malaysia : **Nggak mau. We! (julurin lidah ke Netherlands, tapi tangan meluk Indonesia)

**Indonesia : **(gak bisa gerak, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa saking shocknya. Baru kali ini dicium cowok selain Netherlands, adeknya pula!)

Di satu sisi panggung lainnya...

**France : **Wuuuaaah! Keren banget awards ini! Baru nominasi awal aja udah ada skandal bertebaran! Wahaha!

**Spain : **Aneh, ya. Padahal ini 'Best Fight', lho. 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss' masih jauuuh.

**France : **Ah, biarin! Yang namanya cinta tu gak kenal waktu! Hahaha!

**Spain : **Aih. Bahasamu dangdut sekali, Francis. Buat pemirsa di rumah, kalo kalian masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan cinta segitiga antara , ikutin terus Hetalia Awards!

**France : **Betul banget! Kita bakal break untuk beberapa waktu. Stay tuned, ya!

**Spain : **France! Si Nethere naik ke panggung! Mau berantem kayaknya! Nonton, yuk! (langsung ngacir ke posisi enak buat ngeliat pertarungan sengit Malaysia vs Netherlands)

**France : **Yah! Kok, gue ditinggal? Umm... France dan Spain, pamit! Antonio! Tungguin gue, woi! (ngejar Spain)

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Wuuuhuuu! Hayo, siapa yang request Melayucest? Udah dikabulin disini. Hohoho. Yang minta skandal, udah ada juga, nih. Utang saya lunas 2 berarti. Hehehe.

Oiya, ada tebak-tebakan lagi untuk kali ini. Kalo kalian jeli, pasti ada sedikit tambahan dari dua chapter sebelomnya. Nah, buat reviewer yang bisa menjawab pertama kali reviewnya bakal dilipet jadi EMPAT KALI LIPAT! Ayo! Buruan cari perbedaannya! Dan pemenang tebak-tebakan chapter 2 adalah **DREAM FIGHTER**! Buat yang lainnya, ayo terus ikutin tebak-tebakan gaje dari saya ini! Hahaha!

**TAMBAHAN! PLEASE VOTE FOR...**

**Terlebay : **America, Prussia, Denmark, Indonesia, Italy

**Terasik : **England, China, South Korea, Poland, America

**Tersombong : **France, Prussia, Austria, England, Poland

Oke, bales anon dulu.

**Dream Fighter : **Hei! Dirimu pemenang kuis kali ini, lho! Vote-mu udah dilipet jadi 4! Hohoho! Tenang, Gilbo menang di chapter ini. Biar menang juga berkat 2 orang temennya. Heh. #plak Makasih reviewnya!

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Iyaa... Maaf, ya. Pairing dari fandom lain mungkin munculnya nanti kalo udah masuk 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss'. Mungkin... Bwahaha! Itu bahan saya PA Interior 2 kemaren! Eh, jangan salah! Thiea galau gara-gara gue! Hohoho. Yeah! More SBRL! MAUUU! Makasih reviewnya!

**Higashiyama : **Wohoo! Makasih buat vote sama reviewnya! Jangan bosen baca cerita ini, ya. Hehehe.

**Zukkoke : **Emang mereka berdua biang onar, kok! Hehehe. Dan request melayucest udah nongol di chapter ini! Woohoo! Malay nyium nesia, lhoo! Hohoho! Makasih vote sama reviewnya, ya! Ayo, ayo! Jangan bosen ngevote sama review lagi, ya. Hehehe.

**R-chan : **The Ting Tings itu yang dulu. Sekarang mereka udah ganti sama MIKA. Ah, tapi 2 lagu itu sama-sama keren, kok! Ahahah! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Crazyfujoshi : **hahah! Nama anda sangat menggambarkan saya. Hohoho! Tapi saya galau (bedanya apa, coba...) nista? Dengan ciuman tak rela antar Malay sama Nesia udah cukup nista, tak? Makasih vote sama reviewnya!

**Ritsu Echigo : **Kayaknya banyak orang gak bisa login, ya... Aneh... Tapi, chapter yang ini gak sekilat kemaren. Hiks... TT^TT Tenang! Gilbird menang, kok! Ampuni sayaaaa! Makasih reviewnya. Hehehe.

**Nyasar-tan : **Satu orang lagi gak bisa login. Ada apa dengan ffn, sih? Eits! Saya gak bilang Sealand lovechild Iggy sama siapa, lho. Hohoho! Setelah gue pikir-pikir, mending Iker jadian sama gue. #plak Wahahah! France emang kasian di chapter kemaren. Gak dapet nominasi, bisa pundung doang. Hahaha! Makasih review sama votenya!

**Twilight prince : **hiaaa! Liat situasi dulu, ya, buat ter-uke. Haahaha. Masuk tampungan request dulu, lah. Sabar, ya. Inget kata Croatzia. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. #plak #apasih makasih vote dan reviewnya!

**Kin-chan : **Sampe sekarang gue bingung kenapa si Su-san itu ngomong udah kayak orang goyang patah-patah... makasih vote dan reviewnya!

**HetaLover : **Yeah! Dirimu kembali! Ah, masa' sih makin lucu? Makasih, lho. Hehehe. Su-san? Kayaknya dia gondokan, deh. #plak Nethere si muka boros! Wahahah! Emang orang eropa secara survey mukanya lebih boros dari orang asia, sih. Hehehe. Nonton di pc. Donlod dulu. Webnya... next review coba tanyain lagi, ya. Saya lupa. Hahah. Makasih review sama votenya!

**Ririez : **makasih review dan votenya! Makasih juga udah mau ikut tebak-tebakan gaje saya. Hahaha.

**Fujodanshi sesat : **Wuuooohh! Sangat saya sekali nama anda ini! XD makasih reviewnya! Votenya juga makasih banyak! Buat tebak-tebakannya udah bener, tapi kurang cepet. Hehehe.

**Nesia4eva : **Wah, cinta Indonesia sekali. Pasti nasionalis. #apadeh makasih buat review dan votenya! Makasih juga buat pujiannya. Hehehe.

**SugarLove : **wahahah! Rajin bener reviewnya sampe 2 kali! Makasih, makasih! Ah, yang penting ketemu, kan, fanfic ini? Hehehe. Makasih buat vote sama reviewnya, ya! Apalagi ngereview sampe 2. Wooo! Me like you! XD

**Akachi : **yeah! Beneran, ya, review tiap chapter! #nodong makasih buat vote dan reviewnya!

**Hyunsie : **hyaaa... udah, lah. Yang penting gak ketinggalan banyak. Baru ketinggalan satu chapter, kok. Hohoho. Makasih buat review dan votenya!

**Nesia Eg Yufa : **Udah ditambahin sesuai request! Kemungkinan di chapter depan bisa nambah, atau menghilang samsek. #plak Uke!Spain sedikit disinggung disini. Heheh. Makasih review sama votenya, ya!

Fyyuh. Banyak juga. Berikutnya, gue harus berjuang buat mengeksplorasi box sialan ini. Duh, diapain, ya?

Arekey, pamit.


	4. Terlebay, Terasik, dan Tersombong

**A/N : **Hyaaa... maaf, update gak bisa cepet kayak chapter sebelumnya. Kuliah mulai menyebalkan dengan presentasi dan paper. Brengseknya lagi, perancangan juga makin menggila. Initial statementnya lama-lama gue ambil dari lagu lagi, deh, kayak yang semester lalu! Lady Gaga lagi, apa? Bzzztt...

Ngomong-ngomong, kemaren tu ada tebak-tebakannya, kok. Kenapa pada ngira gak ada? Kemaren tebak-tebakannya adalah cari perbedaan dari sistem penulisan dari tiga chapter kemaren. Dan jawabannya adalah jumlah '**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK! SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA... UDAHAN, YUK!' ada 2. **Padahal, di chapter 1 sama chapter 2 cuma diberlakukan **sekali. **Dan amazingnya lagi, ada yang bener! Buat pemenangnya, nanti dikasih tau di A/N terakhir, ya.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya, even yang OC. Karena someday dia pasti bakal buat para OC ini. INDONESIA KAPAN, WOOOII! Terus, semuanya yang berasa familiar juga bukan punya gue. Entah punya siapa.

**Warning : **hint sho-ai bertebaran, saudara-saudara. Ditambah lagi sejak pengakuan cinta sensasional seorang Malay. Hahaha! Oiya, sama OOC, OC, garing, gaje... Yah, standar cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya, deh. Hahaha. #plak

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Waktu iklan telah berakhir. Itu artinya giliran para kameramen handal untuk kembali menyiarkan acara awards bergengsi (atau sebenarnya tidak mutu sama sekali) di jagat Hetalia, yaitu 'Hetalia Awards' atau disingkat HA.

**Netherlands : **Eh, kunyuk! Jauh-jauh lo dari uke gue!

**Malaysia : **Ih! Ini kakak gue, monyet! Terserah gue, dong kalo mau deket-deket!

**Netherlands : **Pokoknya gak boleh! Terus apaan tadi pake cium-cium segala? Jangan ngarep kalo Nesia mau sama adek bejat macem elo, kampret!

**Indonesia : **Netherlands...

**Malaysia : **Eh, lo sendiri juga ngaca, dong, kutu. Siapa yang udah bikin kakak gue sengsara selama tiga setengah abad, hah? Elo, kaleeee!

**Indonesia : **Malaysia..

**Netherlands : **Biar gitu juga gue udah minta maaf, kali! Elo? Boro-boro minta maaf. Yang ada lo makin ngelunjak!

**Indonesia : **Nethere, udah dong...

**Malaysia : **Iiiiih! Yang namanya sodara tu minta maafnya pake ikatan batin, gak kayak cecunguk macem elo! Hahahaha!

**Indonesia : **Malay, berenti dong...

**Netherlands : **WHOOAA! KURANG AJAR! LO CARI MASALAH SAMA GUE, HAH?

**Malaysia : **IYA! GUE CARI MASALAH SAMA LO! PUAS?

**Netherlands : **DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR! GUE TONJOK SEKALI JUGA LANGSUNG MATI LO! MAU BERANTEM LO SAMA GUE?

**Malaysia : **AYO! SIAPA BILANG GUE TAKUT SAMA KEPALA TULIP MACEM ELO!

**Netherlands : **SINI LO, BOCAH! JANGAN BISANYA NGOMONG DOANG!

**Malaysia : **ELO AJA YANG KESINI, BANCI! NGAJAK BERANTEM TAPI GAK BERANI NYAMPERIN! NYALI LO KECIL, MAN! PANTESAN KAKAK GUE OGAH SAMA LO!

**Netherlands : **KAMPREEEETTTT!

**France : **WOOOOOII! (terak pake mikrofon sampe feedback)

**Penonton, fans : **(tutup kuping gara-gara bunyi NGGGGGIIIIIIIINNNGGGG yang super kenceng)

**France : **Elo dan elo! (nunjuk Netherlands sama Malaysia) Diem sekarang juga atau gue cium lo berdua!

**Netherlands, Malaysia : **Tapi ini dia duluan yang mulai! (saling tunjuk)

**France : **Gak peduli siapa aja yang mulai duluan, pokoknya kalian berdua harus diem! Atau nanti si Indonesia gue ungsiin ke backstage! Biar nanti foursome-an sama gue, Gilbert, dan Antonio! Pilih mana lo?

**Netherlands, Malaysia : **(langsung nurut begitu denger anceman France)

**Indonesia : **(cuma bisa keringet dingin denger anceman France. Apa banget, deh...)

**France : **Daritadi gue mau opening gak bisa-bisa gara-gara dua kunyuk ini... Ah, selamat malam para pemirsa di rumah yang mengikuti acara awards ini melalui Hetalia channel! Dan selamat malam juga buat semua hadirin yang ada disini!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan)

**Fans : **GGGGYYYAAA! WE WANT MORE MELAYUCEST! GYAAAA!

**Netherlands : **(panas denger jeritan fans)

**France : **Hyaa... ini fansnya kesenengan gara-gara adegan yaoi gratis tadi. Gimana kalo adegan berikutnya gue nge-rape Antonio di tengah panggung?

**Fans : **(jejeritan seneng) THREESOME! THREESOME AJA SAMA GILBERT SEKALIAN!

**Spain : **Yah... Kenapa gue yang jadi korban...?

**France : **Mukamu uke, sih. Ah, anyway, kita akan masuk ke nominasi berikutnya. Kita punya apa, Spain?

**Spain : **'Terlebay', 'Terasik', dan 'Tersombong' tentunya! Dan pasangan yang akan membacakan nominasi berikutnya adalah duo kakek-kakek yang sangat asik!

**France : **Yeah! Mari kita sambut, Roman Empire dan Germania!

Di sisi lain panggung, sosok Roman Empire dan Germania yang berjalan dari backstage terlihat. Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan podium untuk membacakan nominasi.

**Roman Empire : **Hai, hai, haiii! Apa kabar semuanya? (lambai-lambai gaje)

**Germany : **(tetep sok cool) Selamat malam.

**Roman Empire : **Wiiihh! Gak nyangka kita bisa jadi pembaca nominasi-nominasi keren macem 'Terasik', 'Tersombong', sama 'Terlebay'! Tapi emang pantes, sih. Kan kita om-om aziikk!

**Germania : **... Daripada om-om, kita lebih ke arah kakek-kakek. Tu cucu-cucu kita udah pada gede.

**Roman Empire : **Lah? Bukannya itu anak kita, yak?

**Germania : **Cucu, woi. Cucu. Otakmu pikun tu. Bukti kalo udah kakek. Udah sepuh.

**Roman Empire : **Bentar, bentar. Kalo mereka yang ada disini tu cucu kita, terus, anak kita tu siapa?

**Germania : **... Iya, ya. Kok gak pernah kepikir. Anak kita siapa, ya?

**Roman Empire : **Nah, kaan? Cucu gue banyak, cucu lo juga banyak. Tapi, anak kita siapa, coba? Si Ancient Greek masih lebih jelas. Anaknya si Greece itu, kan? (nunjuk Greece)

**Greece : **(masih asik ngorok dengan suksesnya)

**Germania : **... Bener juga...

**Spain : **(dari balik backstage) Psst! Kek! Masalah anaknya Kakek tu siapa, nanti aja diomonginnya. Durasinya udah banyak berkurang, ini. Nanti si produser bisa marah-marah, gaji kita yang kena potong.

**Roman Empire : **Oh, oke. Hehehe. Langsung aja kalo gitu kita masuk ke 'Terlebay'!

**Germania : **Ya. Seperti yang kalian tau, lebay itu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Dan nominasi kita adalah...

**Roman Empire : **Denmark!

**Denmark : **Dari denah, potongan, tampak, sama perspektif ortogonal sebelah mana gue itu lebay?

**Iceland : **Nah! Barusan tadi lo lebay!

**Norway : **Setuju.

**Germania : **Nominasi berikut ada America!

**America : **(ngelirik Serbia yang duduk di sampingnya) Gue mau diem, ah. Mumpung baru lebaran.

**China : **Bilang aja kalo takut sama granatnya Serbia, aru.

**Russia : **Padahal rudalku lebih keren, da. America, takut sama rudalku, dong. Kalo nggak, kamu harus gabung sama Russia, da.

**America : **Sampe jamannya dunia muter kebalik sambil kayang keliling matahari juga gue gak bakalan mau gabung sama elo, Russia.

**Roman Empire : **Lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, kita punya cucu saya oh-so-very-imut-sekali, Italy!

**Italy : **Vee~! Aku masuk nominasi, vee!

**Romano : **Hmph! Pantes, lah, kalo terpilih lebay. Emang lebay.

**Italy : **Lebay itu apa, vee? Jenis pasta baru?

**Germany : **Ehh...

**Romano : **Iyain aja, potato bastard. Biar cepet diem.

**Germania : **Nah, kalo yang ini adalah cucu saya. Prussia!

**Prussia : **Iiiiihhh... Kok gue lebay? Gue tu AWESOME! Eh, Antonio. Kalo gue menang, kasih gue hadiah, dong.

**Spain : **Mau apa?

**Prussia : **Semalam bersama dirimu di tempat tidur... AW! (ditimpuk France pake kursi) SALAH GUE APA SAMPE LO TIMPUK, HAH?

**France : **Pengen nimpuk aja.

**Roman Empire : **Dan nominasi terakhir merupakan satu-satunya perwakilan dari Asia. Kita punyaaa... Indonesia!

**Netherlands : **Babe, kamu pasti menang.

**Malaysia : **Kakakku tercinta, dengan segenap hati dan raga, kudoakan kemenanganmu, wahai belahan jiwaku.

**Netherlands : **(ngelirik Malaysia sinis) Sok puitis lo.

**Malaysia : **Daripada elo. Kalimat lo cheesy, man!

**Netherlands : **KURANG AJAR!

**Austria : **HEH! KALO KALIAN BERANTEM LAGI, GUE JEJELIN LAGUNYA VIVALDI SAMPE MABOK!

**Malaysia, Netherlands : **(langsung diem)

**Lithuania : **Tumben dia ngancemnya pake Vivaldi. Biasanya pake Chopin...

**Roman Empire : **Dan pemenang untuk 'Terlebay' adalah...

**Roman Empire, Germania : **INDONESIA!

**Indonesia : **(mata terbelalak) Hah? Gue? Beneran gue yang menang?

**Netherlands : **Nesia! Selamat, ya! (langsung peluk dan nyium bibir Indonesia) Aku tau kamu pasti bisa menang!

**Malaysia : **(narik Indonesia dari Netherlands, langsung cium bibirnya Indonesia juga) Selamet, ya, Kak. Nanti malem, kita rayain berdua yuk. Mau di kamarku, apa kamar Kakak?

**Netherlands : **JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG UKE GUEEE!

**Singapore : **Tuhaaann... Dikutuk apa gue sampe gak bisa namatin 'Crisis Core' dengan tenang... (meratap)

**Indonesia : **(naik ke atas panggung dan nerima piala) Umm... Gak nyangka bisa dapet awards ini. Emang gue lebay sebelah mana?

**Brunei : **Sinetron lo lebay.

**Thailand : **Pemerintah lo lebay, ana.

**South Korea : **BOYBAND GUE KEREN BANGET, DA ZE!

**Indonesia : **Eeehh... Apapun itu, makasih buat awardsnya. (langsung balik dan duduk lagi)

**Germania : **Baik. Daripada lama-lama lagi, mending kita langsung menuju ke kategori berikutnya. Kita punya 'Terasik'.

**Roman Empire : **Wah! Itu gue banget! Jangan-jangan, gue masuk nominasi, lagi? Duuh... Gak sabar pengen ngumumin!

**Germania : **Oh, iya. 'Terasik' disini maksudnya adalah nation-nation yang asik diajak bicara. Bisa mencairkan suasana, dan yang jelas asik dilihat. Dan nominasi pertama adalah Poland.

**Latvia : **Apanya yang asik dari Poland? Jurinya geblek, deh...

**Poland : **Oh, yes! Gue dan kuda poni gue sangat asik!

**Cuba : **Ngok. Asik dari Hong Kong?

**Hong Kong : **(bersin)

**Roman Empire : **Berikutnya kita punya China!

**Taiwan : **Waah! Kakak masuk nominasi!

**North Korea : **Yeah! Go Kak China!

**Roman Empire : **Lah. Ini China yang umurnya udah uzur sampe 4000 taun masih dipanggil kakak. Sebenernya silsilah keluarga kita gimana, siiihh? (stres sendiri)

**Germania : **Hiraukan aja partner saya yang galau ini. Kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya, ada England dan America.

**Japan : **Wah, selamat America-san, England-san. Masuk nominasi bareng-bareng. Ada pesan dan kesan buat para fujoshi?

**England : **Hah? Yaelah, Japan. Menang aja belom tentu, udah minta pesan sama kesan?

**Russia : **Dua-duanya bakal gabung sama aku, da.

**America : **Duh, Russia. Perlu berapa kali gue bilang? Meskipun bumi berotasi ala break dance dan kebalik, sekalipun dia mengorbit di matahari sambil kayang juga, gak bakalan gue mau gabung sama lo. Duh...

**Russia : **Ulang lagi, da? (nyiapin pipa buat gebuk America)

**Germania : **Lalu yang terakhir ada South Korea sebagai nominasi 'Terasik'.

**South Korea : **Woohoo! Masuk kategori 'Terasik', da ze! Emang pantes, deeeh! Karena asik itu dateng dari gue! Hahahah!

**Mongolia : **... Lama-lama ni anak gue sumpel pake Yeti, deh.

**Tibet : **Mau? Gue pinjemin, deh.

**Nepal : **Sodara-sodara gue ikutan galau, nih... (facepalm)

**Germania : **Dan pemenang untuk 'Terasik' adalah... (baca nama pemenangnya bentar)

**Germania, Roman Empire : **SOUTH KOREA!

**England : **WHAT? Kenapa bisa negara ribut, belagak keren itu bisa menang 'Terasik'? Mending juga guuueee!

**America : **Nggak, Iggy. Lebih mending gue yang menang! Udah, mending pialanya buat gue!

**South Korea : **Nggak! Pialanya buat gue! Weee! (langsung ngabur ke atas panggung buat ambil piala) Yeiy! Akhirnya menang juga, da ze! Emang, saya sebagai asal muasal semuanya pasti menang 'Terasik'! Bahkan saya lebih asik dan asoy daripada nominasi laiinya! Woohoo! Hidup saya yang aziiikk! Yeah, for da ze! (langsung balik ke tempat duduk sambil ngelus-ngelus pialanya) My preciouuuussssssssss...

**New Zealand : **Kenapa medadak jadi masukin Gollum begini?

**Roman Empire : **Ah, kok giliran kita yang baca gak ada skandal gini, sih? Ayo, dong, skandaaaalll!

**Germania : **Udah, daripada kita harus nanganin huru-hara skandal, mending gak usah ada skandal aja. Berikutnya, kita punya 'Tersombong'.

**Roman Empire : **Oh, yeah, untuk 'Tersombong'! Hayooo. Yang merasa sombong, siapkan dirimu!

**Poland, Hungary, Germany, Italy : **(ngeliat ke arah Austria)

**Austria : **Apa? Kenapa pada ngeliat gue semuanya!

**France, Spain : **(ngelirik Prussia)

**Prussia : **Kenapa? Gue ganteng, ya?

**France : **Ih. Masih gantengan kambing tetanggga dibedakin, Gil.

**Spain : **Elo dan ASEM lo itu entah kenapa terasa sangat songong.

**Prussia : **Itu AWESOME, bukan ASEM!

**Roman Empire : **Nah. Nominasi pertama ada... France!

**France : **Hah? Dari sebelah mana dari ke-charming-an gue yang bisa masuk kategori sombong?

**Spain, Prussia : **Kalimat lo yang tadi, nyoooonng.

**Germania : **Berikut, ada seorang gila musik bernama Austria.

**Hungary : **Udah gue duga...

**Latvia : **Emang pas kalo masuk nominasi 'Tersombong'. Gayanya itu, lho. Belagak beneeer...

**Lithuania : **Boy, nanti kedengaran sama orangnya. Bisa-bisa vital region situ diinvasi, boy.

**Latvia : **Ah, boy. Mana mungkin? Dia kerjanya main piano mulu, kali. Dari jaman pianonya clavichord sama harpsichord sampe piano modern, tetep aja mantengin piano.

**Austria : **HEH! Gue denger itu, Latvia!

**Roman Empire : **Hush! Sabar dikit, ah! Nominasi berikutnya adalah orang gak jauh beda mukanya sama Switzerland, yaitu Poland!

**Switzerland : **Sejak kapan si Poland itu mirip sama gue?

**Liechtenstein : **Emang mirip, kok, Kak.

**Switzerland : **... Kalo kamu ngomong mirip, berarti emang mirip...

**Poland : **Ohoho! Lo harusnya bersyukur mirip sama orang keren kayak gue!

**Switzerland : **DIEM LO! ATAU GUE DOR!

**Turkey : **Dan keluar lagi anceman tembak...

**Germania : **Berikutnya ada seorang England.

**England : **Ha? Sombong darimana?

**Japan : **Gaya sok gentlemen-mu itu kadang bisa menjurus ke sombong, England-san.

**China : **Setuju sama Japan, aru.

**Germania : **Dan yang terakhir adalah cucu saya sendiri. Prussia.

**Prussia : **APA? SOMBONG DARIMANA?

**France : **Omongan ASEM lo itu sombong banget, boy!

**Spain : **Idem.

**Prussia : **ITU AWESOME, BUKAN ASEM!

**Roman Empire : **Dan, pemenangnya adalah...

**Germania : **Cucu saya yang hobi tereak-tereak ASEM, PRUSSIA!

**Spain : **Waah! Menang, Gil! Menang!

**Prussia : **Gak mau maju! Gue itu gak sombong, tau! Gue emang memaparkan kebenaran!

**France : **Ayo, lah. Masa' nolak penghargaan? Pamali, atuh, kalo kata orang Jawa.

**Prussia : **Bodo. Bukan orang Jawa gue!

**Spain : **Ayo, Gil. Nanti dikasih tomat sekotak, deh!

**Prussia : **Gak mau!

**Germania : **Oi, yang menang! Ini pialanya ayo diambil!

**England : **Kalo gak mau, gue yang ambil, deh.

**Germany : **Yah. Ternyata dia pengen awards-nya. Tadi sok-sokan gak mau.

**England : **Jual mahal dikit, kan, boleh. Hohoho.

**Spain : **Ayo, laaah.

**Prussia : **Gak mau! Pokoknya gak mau!

**France, Spain : **(liat-liatan, terus nyengir. Secara kompak, ngedorong Prussia keluar panggung)

**Prussia : **WWUUUAA! (jatoh, dengan muka kena ke lantai panggung)

**Roman Empire : **Akhirnya nongol juga. Ini pialanya diambil! Lho? (ngeliatin Prussia yang masih terkapar) Oi, orang sok AWESOME, ayo bangun.

**Germania : **MATI LOOOO! ANAK ORANG DIMATIIN!

**Penonton : **(panik)

**France : **Haduuh... Gimana, ini?

**Spain : **(nyamperin Prussia) Gil! Gilbert! Bangun! Ayo, bangun!

**Prussia : **(masih gak ada respon)

**Roman Empire : **Kayaknya perlu napas buatan, deh.

**Germania : **Yang bisa CPR siapa? Ayo, maju ke panggung! Kita punya keadaan darurat!

**Spain : **(ngeliat Prussia) Ini salah gue! Jadi, harus gue yang benerin! (langsung memberikan CPR)

Oke... Buat kalian yang kurang mengerti apa itu CPR. CPR itu adalah semacam pertolongan pertama untuk korban yang hilang ingatan dengan meniupkan udara ke paru-paru korban. Cara meniupnya adalah melalui mulut ke mulut. Yep. MULUT KE MULUT.

**Penonton : **(heboh ngeliat 'ciuman' Spain sama Prussia)

**Fans : **GYAAAA! UDAH ADA MALAY SAMA INDO, SEKARANG ADA PRUSSIA SAMA SPAIN! (dan fangirling berlanjut)

**Romano : **(pingsan di tempat)

**Italy : **Vee? Fratello! Doitsu, Fratello kenapaaaa?

**Germany : **(muka merah padam ngeliat bibir kakaknya sendiri dilumat dengan sangat hot sama Spain)

Sementara itu di atas panggung, kehebohan masih berlanjut.

**Spain : **Gil? Udah sadar? Gak apa-apa? (ngeliat Prussia yang perlahan-lahan membuka mata)

**Prussia : **(nyengir) Gitu dong, dari tadi! (langsung menyerang Spain)

**Spain : **HUUUWAAAAA!

Kamera mengarah ke sudut lain...

**France : **Sial. Sekarang dua sohib gue malah asik-asikan bercumbu di tengah panggung! Biar saya bisa cepetan gabung, saya closing sekarang aja! France—mewakili Spain juga—pamit! (langsung ngacir)

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa... Maaf kalo aneh, yaaa... Dan entah kenapa, ini terasa lebih garing dari chapter sebelumnya. Oiya, dan maaf juga buat penggemar PruCan. Chapter berikutnya gue puaskan hasrat kalian, wahai pendukung PruCan. Hahahaha! Oiya, buat pemenang tebak-tebakan kemaren adalah... **VODKA MELON**1! Selamat, ya!

Dan, untuk tebak-tebakan chapter kali ini tetep ada. Kalo kalian teliti, kalian pasti nemu kata 'clavichord' dan 'harpsichord' waktu ngebahas Austria yang masuk nominasi. Nah, tebak-tebakannya adalah **apa itu 'harpsichord' dan apa bedanya sama piano jaman sekarang? **Buat yang berhasil jawab, votenya dilipet sebanyak EMPAT KALI! Ayo, buruan jawab! Hohoho!

Dan silakan voting untuk kategori :

**Tergalak : **Belarus, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary

**Terbaik : **Japan, Taiwan, China, Liechtenstein, Finland

**Terlupakan : **Canada, Sealand, Brunei, New Zealand, Seychelles

Mari kita berbalas review! Mumpung dosen sam fasil kelompok tak ada! Woohoo! Sering-sering, deh, gue nganggur begini. Hohoo.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **adaaa! Hueee... maaf banget ketinggalan votenya... oya? Yeah! Ayo, semuanya dukung melayucest! Hahahah! Aduh, aduh... inget rating, nak. Masih T, belom M. =.= Makasih reviewnya!

**HetaLover : **Yeiy! Selamat datang! Oya? Emang mirip banget, ya? Duh, gak kreatif amat saya... sip! Mumpung lagi OL tadi! Donlod di http : / / horror – vacui . net / hetarchive / ilangin spasi, ya. Dan selamat mendonlod! Udah ada 78 episode, lhoo!

**Tomochi : **makasih votenya!

**Dream Fighter : **Selamat buat kemenangan Gilbo! Aaahh... tebak-tebakan kemaren emang gak penting. Hhaha. Makasih review dan votenya!

**Kin-chan : **emang! America sama Denmark tu sangat rusuh! Hehehe. Hyaaa... Dia vote Indo menang, biar ada adegan yaoi. Hahaha. Maaf, ya, di chapter ini kayaknya yaoinya kurang kentara. Sigh... makasih vote sama reviewnya!

**Sakura diamond : **selamat datang di fandom Hetalia Indonesia! (tebar confetti) yeah! Suka melayucest juga! Woohoo! (ikut digampar Nethere) makasih review dan votenya!

**Chiaki banjou : **haa? Kenapa gak bisa? FFN agak aneh, ya... makasih vote sama reviewnya!

**El : **Hei! Namamu sama kayak silabil pertama nama asli sayaaa! XD Best Couple sama Best Kiss? Liat nanti, ya. Tapi, idenya ditampung dulu, deh. Nesia sama siapa? Hmm... Gak tau juga. #plak Makasih reviewnya!

**R-chan : **yeiy! Ikutin vote semua chapter, ya! Dan makasih review sama votenya!

**Cursed Crystal : **hahah! Emang pada lebay semua! XD makasih review sama votenya!

**Hyunsie : **suka melayucestnya? Baguslah kalo suka. Heheh. Hahaha! Makasih review sama votenya!

**Sugar Love : **K-ON? Wah, gak tau. Hehehe. Emang sedih, ya? Wah, mungkin cocok ditonton kalo lagi galau. #halah yeiy! Maaf, ya, waktu itu lupa dimasukin nominasinya. Huhuhu. Waaahh... penggemar hardcore USUK, ya? Keliatan dari pilihan pemenangnya. Hehehe. Makasih vote sama reviewnya, ya!

**Crazy fujoshi : **yay for fujoshi! Wahaha! Gilbo dibilang gila! Emang gila, sih. Dia dan dua temennya yang lainnya juga. Haha. Di chapter ini mulai ada perang Nethere vs Malay. Nantikan perang-perang berikutnya! Hahaah. Makasih review sama votenya!

**Higashiyama : **saya? Saya itu cewek. Gak ketauan, ya? Kenapa banyak orang yang ngira saya cowok? Saya ceweeekkk... biar suara saya kayak Romano, saya tetep ceweeekk... Abaikan yang tadi. Hahha. Makasih review sama votenya!

**Putu hijau : **hyaaa... kenapa malu-malu? Pasti ketawa ngakak, ya. Hahhaah! Sip! Ini udah diupdate! Makasih reviewnya!

**Akachi : **Yeah for Gilbird! Biar pidatonya ngaco, dia tetep menyentuuuhhh~ hahah! Pengen juga, nih, fotonya. Mauuu! Makasih review dan votenya!

**Chiarii : **melayucest rated T? Ini udah rated T, kok. Atau ini udah ngelewatin rating? Duh, kalo iya, maaf, ya... tapi, makasih review sama votenya!

**Ritsu-Echigo : **Kenapa orang-orang gak bisa login lagi, yaa? Dan yeiy! Ini dia votingnya! Maaf, ya, sempet kelupaan votenya. Hahaha. Makasih review sama votenya!

Yeah! Makasih banget buat yang udah nge-vote sama review. Thanks! Sekali lagi minta maaf kalo yang ini updatenya lama. Huhuhuuu... Maklum, tugas perancangan mulai kerasa gilanya. Hiks. Doain aja bisa ada waktu lowong kayak begini lagi buat ngelanjutin, ya!

Arekey, pamit!


	5. Tergalak, Terbaik, dan Terlupakan

**A/N : **BOOOYYY! MAAF BANGET GUE TELAT SANGAT UPDATENYAAA! DX Maaf, maaf... Tugas entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini memutuskan untuk sangat-amat-super-duper kampret dan menyebalkan! Bikin saya yang mau tobat dari galau jadi makin galau! SIAAALLL! Interior isinya udah galau semua, lah, itu...

Dan sambil menunggu waktu-waktu presentasi, mari gue lanjutin dulu, lah, cerita ini. Oh, maaan... mau presentasi... TT^TT

Oiya. Pertanyaan minggu lalu, kan, **apa itu perbedaan harpsichord sama piano modern sekarang**? Jawabannya simpel, kok. Coba aja perhatiin katanya. HARP. HARP as in HARPA. Cara main harpa gimana? Dipetik. Itu bedanya. **Kalo di harpsichord, suara dihasilkan dengan cara memetik senar dengan tuts. Kalo di piano modern, kan, pake hammer yang mukul 3 senar bersamaan.** Selain itu juga suara harpsichord itu gak bisa dibuat dinamik (cressendo, dicressendo), sama kayak clavichord. Makanya musik-musik jaman Barok tu banyak banget ornamennya dan perbedaan dinamik antara keras sama lembut jelas. Dan, hey! Pemenangnya diumumin di note akhir, ya!

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya bang Hidekazu Himaruya. Bukan punya JK Rowling, apalagi punya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **kegalauan maksimal, berhubung ini dikerjain sambil curi-curi waktu di tengah tumpukan tugas—baik tugas kampus, tugas les, tugas ngajar... KEPITING SUCI! (baca: HOLY CRAP!) OOC, OC, hint yaoi bertebaran.

**

* * *

**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Daripada kita kelamaan basa-basi ngomongin kameramen yang sibuk ngeshoot acara yang makin lama makin gaje ini, langsung aja kita mulai! Kamera! Menyorotlah ke arah Spain yang sudah siap di ujung sana buat membuka acara!

**Spain : **Hyaaa... ini naratornya kenapa buru-buru amat, sih? Santai dulu, laah. Kita makan paella!

Gak ada santai-santaian! Ini presentasi harus kelar secepatnya! Dan DAMN! DEMI CELANA MERLIN! KENAPA BOX INI BENTUKNYA KOTAK-KOTAK MULU, SIIHH?

**France : **... Dimana-mana juga box bentuknya kotak. Dasar narator anak interior galau, sih.

**Spain : **Biarin, Francis. Galau is the next labil, boy! Lagian satu studio interior isinya kok, kalo gak labil ya galau gitu...

**France : **Derita nasib, sepertinya.

Eh! Ngomongin narator lagi, gue lem mulut lo semua pake UHU! Atau gue lipet-lipet bibir lo biar bisa bikin kualitas ruang! Mau lo?

**France : **... Ini naratornya galau amat. Gak bisa diajak bercanda...

**Spain : **Boy, daripada kita ikutan galau ngobrol sama si narator, kita ngomongin yang lain aja gimana? Ini belom masuk pembukaan, sih.

**France : **Ngomongin elo ajaaa! (semangat) Tadi gimana di panggung sama Gilbert? Cie, cieee! Gitu, ya, kalian. Gue gak diajak. Katanya temen? Katanya satuu?

**Spain : **Apaan? Orang tau-tau lo dateng main nyamber gitu! Gak enak, tau, ditiban dua orang sekaligus!

**Romano : **DAN SPAIN ITU PUNYA GUE, BANGSAT! SEENAKNYA AJA REBUT-REBUT SEME ORANG! KALO MAU CARI UKE, CARI YANG LAIN! TUH, ADA ENGLAND YANG EMANG UKE! DARI NAMANYA AJA UDAH UKE!

**England : **EH! NGAPAIN GUE DIBAWA-BAWA!

**Spain : **Tuh, kan? Maaf, Lovi~ Ini tiba-tiba aja mereka nyerang abang Spain.

**Romano : **LO JUGA TOLOL! LO LAWAN, KEK! DULU PAS NOLONGIN GUE MAU DIBAWA TURKEY BISA, SEKARANG NGELAWAN DUA ORANG MESUM BEJAT BEGINI ELO NYERAH? GAK USAH NGAKU-NGAKU JADI SEME GUE!

**Spain : **Yaaaah~ Lovinooo~ Jangan gitu, doong! Aku masih cinta kamuuu!

**France, Prussia : **Putus. Putus. Putus. Putus.

**Roman Empire : **(ngelirik France sama Prussia) Temen macem apa kalian? Masa' temen sendiri disumpahin putus?

**France : **Biar bisa kita embat, Kek.

**Prussia : **Ho'oh.

**Roman Empire : **(cuma bisa diem)

**Indonesia : **Emang kapan kalian pernah pacaran? Kan hubungan kalian kayak lagu ini "_mau dibawa kemana hubungan kitaaa?_"

**Spain : **Eits. Salah! Kisah cinta kita berdua itu saling "_berbagi kisah hidup berduaaa_" kayak gitu.

**Indonesia : **Hooo... Tapi, elo juga yang suka cari masalah. Suka pergi gitu aja entah kemana, gak pamit ke ukenya. Kan dia jadi bertanya-tanya "_kamu dimanaa? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apaaaa?_"

**Spain : **Habisnya, di tengah jalan suka ketemu "_dasar kau, keong racun. Baru kenal eh, ngajak tidur_" macem France begitu.

**Indonesia : **Hoo... Tapi, biar gitu juga elo dan Romano tetep "_bertahan satu ciiiiiiiiiiinta. Bertahan satu ce-ii-en-te-aa._", kan? Hebat, hebat.

**Malaysia : **(bisik-bisik ke Netherlands) Lo jadi mau ngembat kakak gue? Ambil, gih.

**Netherlands : **Lha? Kenapa emangnya? Batal nih, lo ngerebut kakak lo dari gue?

**Malaysia : **Gue mendadak il-feel ngedengerin dia nyanyi. Mending suaranya bagus, ini suara udah kayak kucing kejepit di-combo sama gergaji mesin motong besi. Bikin ngilu.

**Italy : **Fratello, kasian tu Spain. Mukanya udah melas gitu. Anggep aja dia lagi pengen nyoba yang baru, vee.

**Romano : **APANYA YANG BARU? SEENAKNYA AJA DIA NYERAHIN DIRI BEGITU KE DUA ORANG ITU! DUA ORANG, ITALY! MENDING KALO SATU! INI DUUAAAA! MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM SAMPE LIAT SEME GUE DIGARAP DUA ORANG SEME JUGA?

**Germany : **... Sorry, kalo ganggu. Tapi, lo lupa matiin capslock-nya, Romano.

**Romano : **HAH? LUPA MATIIN CAPS? MASA' SIH? OH, IYA. (matiin caps) Haaaa... Akhirnya normal juga. Eh, sampe mana gue?

**France : **Sampe kita mau opening! Buset, ini waktunya udah molor banyak, tapi gak bisa dibuka. Keburu produser marah, inii. Bisa gaji yang jadi bayaran.

**Spain : **Oke. Mari kita mulai openingnya! Selamat malam pemirsa semua! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Spain sebagai host di acara 'Hetalia Awards'!

**Penonton : **(keprok-keprok)

**France : **Dan tentunya didampingi oleh seorang seme paling sempurna, idaman semua uke dan seme, France!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan dengan ogah-ogahan)

**Denmark : **BOOOOO! (ngelempar bantal)

**Norway : **Daripada bantalnya lo pake nimpuk, mending itu buat gue tidur aja gimana?

**Denmark : **Oh, Norway-honey! Jangankan bantal! Semua badan abang buat ditiduri dirimu juga aku rela!

**Iceland : **Gue yang denger, kenapa gue yang pengen hoek, yaaa?

**Finland : **... Sama...

**Spain : **Dan untuk pembaca nominasi kita kali ini, kita punya Greece!

**Greece : **(muncul ke panggung, jalan dengan santai)

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan semangat)

**Fans : **GYAAA! GREECE, KAWININ KUCING LO SAMA KUCING GUE, DOOONNG! GYAAAA!

**America : **Heh? Apa banget itu teriakan fansnya?

**Greece : **(masih jalan ke arah podium)

**Penonton : **(masih tetep tepok tangan)

**Fans : **(masih menjerit-jerit histeris)

**Greece : **(masih jalan ke arah podium. Dari jarak awal cuma beda... 10 senti)

**Penonton : **(mulai bosen tepok tangan, beberapa udah nyerah)

**Fans : **(masih jejeritan)

**Greece : **(masih jalan ke podium. Sekarang udah berkembang jarak tempuhnya jadi 12 senti. Yeiy)

**Penonton : **(mulai ketiduran)

**Fans : **(beberapa mulai tumbang gara-gara kecapekan tereak mulu)

**Greece : **(masih jalan ke arah podium)

**Australia : **Kalo Green Day bikin lagu "Wake Me Up When September Ends", gue mau buat lagu "Wake Me Up When He Got There". Tidur dulu, ya, boy! Ntar bangunin gue! (tidur pules)

**New Zealand : **Yah. Kenapa gue yang kena apes? Hmmh. (ngeliat sosok Greece yang masih ngesot lamaaaaa ke podium) Demi brewoknya Aragorn, kalo lama begini, tepar juga gueee.

**

* * *

**

**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK! **

**SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA... **

**UDAHAN, YUK!**

**

* * *

**

Tiga jam kemudian...

**France : **AAARRGH! SUMPAH, GUE GAK TAHAN! (langsung keluar dari balik panggung dan nyeret Greece sampe ke depan podium, terus dianya sendiri balik ke backstage)

**Greece : **(ngetes mikenya, udah nyala apa belom) Um... Malam...

**Penonton : **Malam... (ngomong dengan ogah-ogahan)

**Greece : **... Malam...

**Penonton : **MALAM! (tereak ngotot saking keselnya)

**Greece : **Aa... Kali ini... Giliran saya... yang baca nominasi... Pertama, kita punya... nominasi... mm... sebentar, ya... Harus saya inget-inget lagi... uumm... apa, ya? Ummm... Oh, iya. Kita punya... nominasi... ada tiga... yang saya baca... pertama, punya... umm... 'Tergalak'

**England : **Eh, buset, dah. Mau ngomong nominasi 'Tergalak' aja lamanya kayak gini?

**Germany : **Salah, England. Jalannya aja udah makan waktu 3 jam, apalagi bacain nominasi? Bisa sampe kiamat gak kelar-kelar, ini...

**America : **Setuju sama Germany.

**Greece : **... Nominasi pertama... ada... Belarus... mmm... terus... terus ada juga... nominasi lain... umm...

**Sealand : **Buseeeett... Sampe gue tua, gak bakalan keluar itu nominasi berikutnya.

**Belarus : **Udah. Biar gue aja yang menang lagi. Biar kakak mau nikah sama aku!

**Russia : **GAK MAUU! (sembunyi di balik kursi)

**Greece : **mm... nominasi berikut... kita... punya... Belarus...

**Scotland : **WOOOIII! UDAH LO SEBUT TADI!

**Australia : **(sukses ngorok)

**New Zealand : **(ikut tidur)

**Greece : **Ah. Iya, ya... Hmmm... berikutnya... setelah Belarus... Kita... saya... punya nominasi lagi. Harus dibaca... setelah Belarus... hmm... mana, ya? Setelah Belarus... itu... Austria...

**Austria : **Gue gak mau komentar tentang masuknya gue ke nominasi 'Tergalak'. Yang mau gue komentarin cuma satu. SAMPE CHOPIN MENDADAK NGARANG LAGU METAL HARD CORE, INI ORANG GAK BAKALAN KELAR NYEBUT NOMINASINYA!

**Estonia : **Wuuih! Chopin bergaya metal! Keren kayaknya!

**Hungary : **Itu, kan, ungkapan aja...

**Greece : **Umm... lanjut, ya. Setelah Belarus... ada Austria... terus... masih ada 3 lagi... nominasi... harus dibaca.. abis Austria... ada... ada... ada... ada...

**Thailand : **Korslet, anaa...

**Singapore : **Bagus! Lama-lamain, Greece! Gue jadi punya waktu buat main sims 3 gue! Ini bentar lagi sims gue mau jadi emperor of evil! Muahahaha!

**Brunei : **(ngelirik Singapore dengan tatapan datar) Kasian. Mainnya sims 3. Basi.

**Singapore : **APA LO BILANG?

**Greece : **Hmm... setelah Austria... Austria itu... abis Belarus... Jadi... abis Belarus sama Austria... ada...

**Prussia : **KELAMAAN! (langsung nendang Greece balik ke backstage) Daripada kelamaan nyebut nominasinya, biar saya aja yang baca!

**Penonton, Fans : **(sorak sorai bergembira)

**Prussia : **Oke! Lanjutan dari nominasi 'Tergalak', kita punya Belarus dan Austria seperti kata Greece barusan. Nah, berikutnya ada adik saya sendiri! Germany! Luddie! Masuk nominasi, boy! Ahahaha! Gila! Adek gue masuk nominasi! Emang, dah, keluarga gue cihuy bin AWESOME semua! Ahai!

**Germany : **(ngumpet di kolong kursi saking malunya ngeliat kakaknya yang lebay beraksi di atas panggung, membanggakan ke-AWESOME-an adiknya)

**Prussia : **Next, kita punya seorang perempuan tangguh bernama Hungary! Cie, Hungary. Masuk nominasinya barengan sama Austria. Cie cie cieeeee!

**Hungary : **(blush) Ih! Apa, sih? Biasa aja, lagi! (ngelirik Austria yang duduk di sebelahnya, dengan harapan si pemuda sombong itu mau kasih komentar juga)

**Austria : **(sibuk dengerin lagunya Krzystof Penderecki, Sergei Rachmaninoff, dan kawan-kawan sejawatnya via iPod)

**Prussia : **Kasian dirimu dikacangin, Hungary. Austria tercintamu itu lagi sibuk pacaran sama lagunya. Hahahah! Terakhir, kita punya seorang kakak yang mengidap sister comlpex akut. Hobinya koleksi senapan, latian tembak, dan ngelapin koleksi senapannya yang segudang. Kita punya Switzerland!

**Switzerland : **HEH! SISTER COMPLEX APANYA! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ADEK GUE KE MASALAH KITA BERDUA! GUE DOR LO!

**Turkey : **DOR, gih! DOOOR! Capek gue dengerin anceman lo!

**Prussia : **Dan, pemenang untuk kategori 'Tergalak' adalah... Mari kita buka kartunyaaa... (buka kartu, sambil ngintip bentar) Weits. Gilingan padi. Seriusan dia yang menang? Hahaha! Emang galak, lah. Orang-orang takut sama dia, kecuali gue yang AWESOME ini!

**India : **Perasaan durasi dia ngomong sama Greece barusan sama, deh. Entah kenapa yang ini terkesan sangat amat annoying.

**Nepal : **Banyak bacot soalnya. Kalo si Greece masih diem.

**India : **Hooo... Daripada dengerin dia ngebacot, mending gue kembali ke lagu-lagu AR Rahman gue.

**Tibet : **Salah. Kita nonton "3 Idiots", "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", "Gajhini" juga gak bakalan bisa nyaingin lamanya si Mr. Sok ASEM ini ngomong.

**Serbia : **Pemenangnya siapa, wooi! Jangan diintip buat sendirian! Dasar host gak handal!

**Prussia : **Gak handal kata lo? Eh, yang wawancara di red carpet tadi siapaaa? GUE! GUUUEEE!

**Belarus : **Kasih tau pemenangnya sekarang juga, atau gue gorok leher lo. (ngeluarin pisau lipat)

**Prussia : **(glek) Oke, oke. Pemenang untuk kategori 'Tergalak' adalah... SWITZERLAND!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh)

**Liechtenstein : **Kakak! Kakak menang, lho!

**Switzerland : **Beneran? Wah, bagus, deh. Aku naik ke panggung dulu, ya. Mau ambil piala. Kalo ada orang mau macem-macem sama kamu, pake aja tu senapan cadangan aku.

**Liechtenstein : **Iya, Kak. Iyaaa.

**Switzerland : **(naik ke panggung dan ngambil pialanya) Jujur, saya agak bingung kenapa bisa saya yang menang 'Tergalak'. Emang saya galak, ya? Apa karena anceman mau saya DOR itu yang bikin saya galak?

**Yugoslavia : **Kayaknya, sih, gitu.

**Switzerland : **Hoo. TAPI KALIAN SEMUA EMANG NYEBELIN! AWAS LO KALO PADA DEKETIN ADEK GUE! GUE DOOOORR SEMUANYAAAA! Terima kasih. (turun dari panggung)

**Prussia : **... Apa banget, deh, itu orang... Nah, sebelom kita masuk ke nominasi berikutnya, gue punya tebak-tebakan, nih! Sayur apa yang keren?

**Penonton : **(bingung)

**Prussia : **Nyerah? Nyerah? Hahahah! Jawabannya adalah... sayur AWESOME!

**Malaysia : **ITU ASEM, BEGO!

**Vietnam : **Haduhh... Kalo yang baca nominasi si Prussia, bawaannya jadi esmosi.

**Laos : **Mau es mosinya, dong, Kak Vietnam!

**Vietnam : **... Terus sebelah gue anak galau. Hedeeeehhh... Penderitaan gue lengkap banget.

**Prussia : **Keren, yah, tebak-tebakan gue? Hahaha! Oke. Kita lanjut ke kategori berikutnya. Kita punya lawan kata dari 'Tergalak, yaitu 'Terbaik'! Nominasi pertama diduduki oleh seorang gadis manis dengan kakak jeger nan horor, Liechtenstein!

**Liechtenstein : **Eh? Masuk nominasi?

**Lithuania : **Emang udah paling pas, lah, kalo Liechtenstein masuk nominasi. Dibanding kakaknya, mah... Hiii...

**Switzerland : **HEH, LITHUANIA! GUE DENGER OMONGAN LO! GUE DOR LO!

**Lithuania : **Huuuaa! (sembunyi di belakang Estonia)

**Prussia : **Nominasi berikutnya ada seorang kakak berumur 4000 tahun! China!

**South Korea : **Wuuaah! Kak China masuk nominasi, da ze! Pasti kecipratan hoki dari gue! Hahaha, da ze!

**North Korea : **Aiiishh! Berisik banget ini bocah! Gue bom nanti negara lo!

**South Korea : **Siapa takut? Nanti negara lo gue bom juga! Hahaha!

**Indonesia : **Gue santet negara lo semua.

**Penonton : **(langusng merinding disko begitu denger ancaman seorang Indonesia yang bete)

**Prussia : **Jangan santet-santet, dong, Nesia. Ntar abang Nethere gak cinta lagi. Hehehe. Berikutnya ada Taiwan!

**Taiwan : **Wah? Aku? Iiih! Kak China, aku masuk nominasi bareng Kakak! Asiikk!

**China : **Selamet, ya, aru.

**Netherlands : **Gue punya feeling kalo Asia banyak yang masuk, nih...

**Prussia : **Elo bener banget, Ned. Abis ini kita punya Japan!

**Italy : **Ve! Masuk nominasi, veee!

**Germany : **Selamat, Japan. Semoga berhasil.

**Japan : **Waah. Makasih, ya. Kalo aku menang nanti, foto-foto skandal yang ada di awards ini kubagi gratis, deh.

**Fans : **GGGGGYYYYAAA! MAAAAUUUU!

**Spain : **Mati gue...

**Prussia : **Tapi, yang foto-foto gue sama Antonio sama Francis jangan gratis, dong! Murahan amat kesannya. Kasih harga 70% harga asli aja, deh! Diskon 30% udah lumayan ituu!

**Norway : **Lanjut, wooii!

**Prussia : **Oh, iya. Hahaha. Terakhir, kita punya seorang pria manis berambut kuning. Sosok istri yang begitu taat pada suami. Gambaran istri ideal para lelaki. Kita punya Finland!

**Iceland : **Waaahh! Masuk nominasi, lho!

**Denmark : **Cih! Kok bukan gue, sih? Kan gue baik. Berbudi pekerti, suka menolong sesama, dan rajin menabung.

**Norway : **Menabung dosa.

**Prussia : **Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Terbaik' adalah... (sedang berusaha keras buat buka amplop) Sebenernya gue curiga kalo yang menang tu Finland, tapi gak tau juga. Ah! Ini dia udah kebuka! Hmmm... Oke. Pemenang dari kategori 'Terbaik' adalah... JAPAN!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan)

**Fans : **YYYEAAAAHHH! FOTO YAOI GRATIIIIISSS!

**Japan : **He? Beneran gue yang menang? Cih, tekor deh, gue...

**Germany : **Matre juga ternyata Japan...

**Japan : **(naik ke atas panggung dan terima piala) Wah, gak nyangka kalo bisa dapet piala ini. Padahal, saingan saya lumayan berat, lho. Kayak Kak China sama Finland. Liechtenstein juga. Taiwan juga. Tapi, sebagai negara yang terkenal dengan kemurahan hati dan sopan santun, memang saya yang paling pantas untuk menang. Terima kasih.

**Denmark : **Najong. Pidatonya narsis abis!

**Netherlands : **Dengan ini gue bisa liat sisi lain dari seorang Japan selain sadis. Narsis.

**Indonesia : **Heh. Gue mah, udah tau dari jaman bahula...

**Prussia : **Sebelom ada korban jiwa gara-gara narsisan seorang Japan, mari kita lanjut saja. Kategori terakhir, nih, pemirsa! Kita punya 'Terlupakan'! Duh, sedih bener yang menang nominasi ini. Pertama, ada adeknya Australia, New Zealand!

**New Zealand : **Hah? Terlupakan gimana? HEH! Peter Jackson make landscape gue buat shooting LOTR, tauu! Itu artinya gue gak terlupakan!

**Denmark : **Siapa itu New Zealand? Makanan, ya? Apa negara bagian dari Australia?

**New Zealand : **(pundung denger omongan Denmark)

**Prussia : **Berikutnya, ada Brunei Darussalam. Negara kecil yang kaya minyak.

**Brunei : **Hm. (tetep sok cool)

**South Africa : **Iih. Hebat banget si Brunei gak marah. Salut.

**Zimbabwe : **Bukan, tau. Dia ketiduran.

**Brunei : **(tidur nyenyak)

**Prussia : **Lanjut. Nominasi berikutnya adalah Seychelles!

**England : **Iya juga, ya. Saking terlupakannya, gue sampe gak tau kalo ada negara namanya Seychelles.

**Seychelles : **JAHAAATT!

**Sealand : **Sabar, Sey. Sabar. Nasib gue juga sama kayak lo.

**Seychelles : **Tapi elo belom disebut, cebol!

**Sealand : **Gue yakin abis ini pasti gue.

**Prussia : **Sealand masuk nominasi berikutnya!

**Sealand : **Kan?

**Prussia : **Dan yang terakhir, kita punya Canada! Tunggu. Canada itu siapa, ya?

**Croatzia : **Buset... ini negara sangat terlupakan sampe yang bacaan nominasi aja gak inget!

**Serbia : **Elo sendiri inget, tak?

**Croatzia : **Nggak. Turk. Lo inget, tak?

**Turkey : **Gak tau. Gak gue jajah waktu itu. Emang ada negara namanya Canada?

**Indonesia : **Canada tu nama jajanan pasar. Bentuknya kayak pastel, tapi dari roti. Terus diisi sama ikan, abis itu digoreng.

**Malaysia : **Itu panada, tolol.

**Indonesia : **Hooo... Panada tu peliharaannya China.

**Malaysia : **Hah? Panda? Jauh, boy!

**Indonesia : **Panda tu gak boleh dilanggar. Apa lagi kalo panda lalu lintas. Bisa mati lo.

**Malaysia : **Itu mah, tandaaa!

**Indonesia : **Tanda tu...

**Singapore : **STOP! Gangguin gue main the sims ajaa!

**Canada : **Ihiks... Masa' beneran gak ada yang ngenalin aku...

**Kumajirou : **Siapa?

**Canada : **Aku tuanmu, Kumakichi...

**Kumajirou : **Siapa?

**Prussia : **Daripada kita bertanya-tanya terus tanpa ada jawaban pasti siapa itu Canada, mari kita langsung ke pemenangnya. (buka amplop) Wahaha. Emang pantes dia yang menang. Dari awal aja orang udah lupa dia siapa. Pemenang untuk kategori 'Terlupakan' adalah... CANADA!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan)

**Indonesia : **Sumpah kesamber geledek, gue gak tau Canada itu siapa...

**Argentina : **Canada... kayak pernah denger, tapi dimana, ya?

**Mexico : **Amerika sinian dikit, bukan?

**Paraguay : **Kayak tukang parkir aja bahasa lo, boy...

**Canada : **(maju ke atas panggung, dengan tubuh transparan)

**Latvia : **Canada itu setan?

**Belarus : **Roh halus, kali.

**Ukraine : **Bukan, roh kasar.

**Belarus : **Bedanya roh halus sama roh kasar apa?

**Ukraine : **Kalo roh halus tu dipegang alus. Kalo roh kasar, dipegang kasar.

**Belarus : **Hoo...

**Latvia : **... Mau ngejekin, tapi serem kalo orang yang dicengin macem Belarus...

**Canada : **(ambil pialanya) Aah. Hai, semuanya. Nama saya Canada. Saya ini adeknya America, lho. Letak negara saya ada pas di atas America! Jangan lupa, ya. Dan... (ngeliat Prussia) Maaf. Emang ada yang aneh sama saya?

**Prussia : **Aneh? Selain fakta bahwa lo terlihat transparan, gak ada lagi yang aneh. Oh, sama muka lo yang mirip America. Biar dirimu lebih manis dan lebih cute dari si burger freak itu.

**Canada : **(blush)

**Prussia : **Dan setelah gue liat-liat, transparan lo itu sangat AWESOME! Eh, gimana kalo kita abis ini nge-date? Orang AWESOME harus nge-date sama orang AWESOME juga! Bukan berarti Antonio sama Francis tu gak AWESOME, cuma transparan lo itu super cool! Nge-date sama gue, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?

**Canada : **Eeh... (bingung nanggepin orang galau macem Prussia)

Di sisi lain panggung...

**Spain : **Cih. Si Gilbert bisa aja cari kesempatan.

**France : **Oh, BOY! Si Gilbert langsung nyeret Canada pergi, man!

**Spain : **Bodo. Bukan urusan gue. Demikianlah pemenang 'Tergalak', 'Terbaik', dan 'Terlupakan'. 'Tergalak' dimenangkan oleh Switzerland, 'Terbaik' dimenangkan oleh Japan, dan 'Terlupakan' barusan dimenangkan oleh Canada

**France : **Bener banget! Nah, untuk kategori berikutnya saya yakin pasti pada semangat!

**Spain : **Hahaha! Ini, sih, pasti! Kategori berikutnya adalah 'Best Couple for YAOI', 'Best Couple for STRAIGHT' dan 'Best Kiss'!

**France : **Jangan pindah channel anda kalo mau menyaksikan 3 kategori tersebut!

**Spain : **Saya Spain—

**France : **Dan saya France—

**Spain, France : **PAMIT!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyyaaa... kelar juga. Oiya, buat pemenang tebak-tebakan di chapter lalu adalah **THE DOGOL BROTHERS**! Wiiih! Cepet banget ini orang ngebalesnya! Hahaha!

Buat tebak-tebakan kali ini lumayan bikin jereng. **Berapa banyak kata BOY digunakan dalam chapter ini**? Silakan dijawab, ya. Buat yang bener, vote kalian bakal dilipat jadi LIMA KALI! Lebih banyak dari sebelomnya, nih. Hehehe. Berikut adalah nominasinya.

**Best Couple YAOI : **TERSERAH! Masukan pairing paling yahud menurut kalian!

**Best Couple STRAIGHT : **TERSERAH JUGA! Gak ada nominasi. Kalian bebas nulis pilihannya.

**Best Kiss : **Ini juga TERSERAH! Oiya, buat Best Kiss, silakan vote dari komiknya atau animenya (canon) atau dari FANFIC manapun (fanon). Jangan lupa, cantumin judul fanficnya beserta pengarangnya. Kissnya terserah. Cowok-cowok, cewek-cewek, atau cowok-cewek juga boleh.

Oiya, maaf banget buat kali ini gak ada balesan anonymous reviewernya. Maaf... next chapter ada, kok.

Dan gue mau bilang, maaf kalo chapter berikutnya gue gak bisa posting cepet. Paling cepet mungkin pertengahan Oktober. Maaf, yaa... hiks...

Arekey, pamit!


	6. Best Couple YAOISTRAIGHT dan Best Kiss

**A/N : **Presentasi kelaaarr! Gak kerasa, tugas 1 di perancangan 3 ini udah selesei. Hahahah! Tinggal tunggu tugas 2. Hmm... Next time bikin gay bar aja, apa? Posisi sitenya udah pas itu. Gilee... kalo beneran gue buat, udah lengkap jabatan gue sebagai fujoshi di studio. Perancangan kemaren aja gue buat rumah tinggal buat pasangan gay. Ngok.

Ah, anyway, mumpung bisa sedikit santai, mari dilanjutkan cerita ini! Woohoo!

Oiya. Buat jawaban dari pertanyaan **berapa jumlah kata BOY di chapter kemaren **adalah... **7 KATA BOY! **Woohoo! Hayoo, siapa yang berhasil bener? Hehehe. Nama pemenang diumumin di akhir A/N, yaa. Dan kalian tau kenapa panggilan ini bisa masuk? Karena itu panggilan yang dipake di studio interior. Mau elo cowok, cewek, setengah-setengah—ups. Di interior gak ada cowok, adanya 'cowok interior', deng. Hahaha. Nah, si BOY itu udah panggilan wajib. "Hai, BOOOYY!" oouugh...

**Disclaimer : **Punya saya. Spain juga punya saya. Kalo Spain punya saya, di semua anime dan manganya saya bikin dia dilahap para seme Hetalia. Gak pernah nemu adegan begitu? Berarti Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi punya tetangga sebelah bernama Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **OOC. OC. Gaje. Garing. Galau. Gundah (the next level of galau). Labil. Ngaco. Maafkan otak saya yang lagi penuh sama tugas...

**

* * *

**

...

**France : **... Oi, narator?

...

**France : **Eh, sumpah ini naratornya kenapa diem mulu, deh?

**Spain : **Lagi galau kali.

...

**Prussia : **Nggak, tau. Lagi gundah gulana.

**Spain : **Buset bahasa lo dangdut beneeeerr... Tumben lo mendangdut begini. Biasanya France yang ngedangdut.

**France : **Sejak kapan gue suka dangdut?

**Spain : **Sejak produser kita galau.

**France, Prussia : **Hooo...

**France : **Eh, tapi bener, ya, si narator kenapa? Dari tadi diem mulu! Kayak produser kita aja.

**Prussia : **Kalo produser kita bukannya malah hiper kalo lagi galau?

**France, Spain, Prussia : **(mikir)

**Spain : **Ah, apapun. Mending kita langsung opening aja!

**France : **Sip!

**Prussia : **(masih mikir)

**France, Spain : **(muncul di panggung) SELAMAT MALAM, SEMUANYAAA!

**Penonton : **YEEEAAAHH! WOOHOO! (tepok tangan heboh. Terlalu heboh malahan)

**Fans : **GGGYYYYAAAAA! WWWWUUUUAAAAHHH! YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH! WWWWWOOOOOOHHHOOOOO!

**Spain : **Aih... Apa-apaan ini kok tereakannya lebih lebay dari sebelomnya? Kenapa pada heboh begini?

**France : **Pasti mereka heboh karena gak sabar mau nunggu 'Best Couple' sama 'Best Kiss', yaaa?

**Penonton, Fans : **IIIYYYYAAAA!

**Spain : **Simpen dulu Semangatnya, boy. Ini kita belom kelar pembukaan. Masih bersama saya—Spain, dan rekan geblek saya.

**France : **Eh, gue gak geblek, kali. Gue rape ntar kalo lo ngomong gitu lagi. Saya France, dan saya gak geblek. Saya itu super keren! Hahaha! Ehm. Masih menyaksikan Hetalia Awards! Dan kita akan masuk ke pembacaan 'Best Kiss', 'Best Couple Yaoi', dan 'Best Couple Straight'!

**Penonton, Fans : **(lebih heboh lagi)

**Spain : **Gak usah nunggu lama lagi! Mari kita panggil pembaca nominasi kita untuk kali ini!

**France : **Tiga orang yang paling keren sejagat Hetalia!

**Spain : **Mereka adalah...

**France, Spain : **PRUSSIA, SPAIN, DAN FRANCE!

**England : **Lah? Itu bukannya nama mereka sendiri, ya?

**Norway : **Aih, maak. Sekumpulan orang narsis, boy...

**Spain : **(jalan ke podium sambil cengar-cengir) Hehehe. Sebenernya, si produser magernya kumat, jadi dia males milih pembaca nominasi. Yaudah, yang ada aja dia todong.

**Prussia : **Tapi bayaran kita gak naik. Apa banget, deh...

**France : **Hush! Jangan singgung masalah bayaran. Produser sensi, tau. Ahaha! Ayo, lah kita masuk aja ke nominasi. Yang pertama, kita punya nominasi untuk 'Best Couple YAOI'!

**Fans : **GGGYYYAAAA! MAU FANS SERVICE!

**Spain : **Aih, aih... Oke! Nominasi pertama, kita punya...

**Prussia : **Gak ada nominasinya, bro. (nunjukin isi amplop nominasi yang kosong)

**Spain : **(ngerebut kartu dari Prussia) DEMI APA?

**France : **Demi semua maket sampah yang dibuat sama produser, gak ada itu nominasinya.

**Spain : **Terus?

**Prussia : **Berarti semuanya masuk ke nominasi, bukan?

**France : **Tumben lo pinter, Gil. Biasanya tolol. Apa karena habis nge-date sama si Panada itu lo jadi pinter?

**Spain : **Canada, Francis. Kok, jadi elo yang 'gome', sih? Ck.

**France : **'Gome' tu apaan, yak?

**Spain : **Ih! Dirimu gak gaol! 'Gome' tu GOblok MEmang. Kayak elo itu. GOME!

**France : **Aiihh... Pasti dirimu kebanyakan gaul sama produser, jadinya gamang begini.

**Prussia : **Aduuuh! Apalagi itu gamang? Kemaren galau, barusan gundah, sekarang gamang? Gak AWESOME banget bahasanya! Terlalu dangdut!

**France : **Biarin!

**Germany : **Eeeh... Maaf, kalo ganggu arisan tertutup kalian. Tapi, ini gimana pengumuman pemenangnya?

**Spain : **Oiya! Sampe lupa. Hahaha. Makasih udah diingetin, Germany! Nah, berhubung nominasinya gak ditentuin sama produser, berarti semua yang menjabat sebagai nation masuk nominasinya!

**Prussia : **Tinggal jodohnya aja siapa. Kesesesese!

**France : **Betul! Oiya, tadi di backstage saya sempet dapet bisikan-bisikan gaib dari produser yang bilang kalo ada video khusus buat pasangan-pasangan Hetalia. Yaoi, tentunya. Oh, sama sebagian besar foto dan video candid ini diambil sama Hungary, Ukraine, Taiwan, Vietnam, pokoknya cewek-ceweknya, plus Japan. Enjoy!

**America : **Eh, fotoku sama Iggy pasti bagus, kan, Japan?

**England : **(blush) Ng... Ngomong apa, sih, America? Foto apaan, coba?

**America : **Lha? Itu, lhoo Iggy. Foto kita berdua waktu lagi *piiip* *piiiip* *piiiip* *piiip* di ruang rapat. Waktu masih sepi. Inget, tak?

**England : **WWWUUUAA! (muka merah padam) JANGAN DIBOCORIN, DONG, GIT!

**America : **Oh. Itu harusnya rahasia, ya? (dengan tampang begonya)

**Netherlands : **(nguping pembicaraan England sama America) Senengnya pernah ngelakuin itu sama ukenya. (ngelirik Indonesia)

**Indonesia : **(ngerasa kalo diliatin) Apa lo liat-liat? Mau gue colok lo pake drawing pen? (sinis)

**Netherlands : **... Dan kenapa semua orang jadi ketularan galau ala anak interior begini, sih?

**Fans : **GGYYYAAA! USUK! USUK! GYYAAAA! PRUCAN!

**Prussia : **Hee... Gue sama si Canada itu ternyata cocok juga, ya. (ngeliatin video amatir gaje di layar besar) Terus dia pinter masak pancake, ternyata! Lebih enak dari paella busuk buatan lo.

**Spain : **(gak dengerin, malah heboh sendiri liat layar) Woooo! Liat, liat! Gue sama Lovi masuk! Lovi-honey! Kita berdua termasuk pasangan keren Hetalia, lhoo!

**Romano : **(blush) A... Apaan, sih? Lebay amat reaksinya!

**Italy : **Vee! Doitsu, Doitsu! Gambar kita berdua juga ada!

**Germany : **(buang muka, gak mau liat videonya saking malu)

**Finland : **(ngelirik Sweden setelah ngeliat video mesra mereka berdua)

**Sweden : **K'npa?

**Finland : **(senyum) Nggak. Ngeliat video itu, aku jadi bersyukur bisa punya seme pendiem dan pasif macem dirimu! (meluk Sweden)

**Sweden : **... M'ksud?

**Finland : **Iya. Liat aja si America sama Netherlands yang hiperaktif. Tiap hari hobi minta jatah ke ukenya. Apalagi si Spain. Tomaaat mulu yang diomongin. Si Norway juga kasian dapet Denmark yang cerewet itu. Si Canada itu apalagi. Dapet Prussia yang omongan ASEM-nya tu gak berdasar samsek. Dibandingin mereka semua, kamu udah paling baik!

**Sweden : **... (peluk balik) k'sih.

**Iceland : **(sebodo amat sama pasangan-pasangan yang mendadak romantis pas liat video itu dan tetep ngelanjutin makan kue. Kenapa? Habis semenya udah diembat duluan sama si anko uzai)

**France : **Aih, mak. Ini video banyak amat pasangannya. Gue sampe pusing...

**Prussia : **Dan masa' ada yang masangin kita berdua, boy? (ngeliat Spain)

**Spain : **Elo, sih, di episode yang lalu pake nyium-nyium segala. Keluar, deh, skandalnya.

**Prussia : **Ya, maaf. Gejolak kawula muda, ini. Gak bisa ditahan. Hahhaa!

**France : **Daripada kita panjang lebar lagi, mari kita lihat siapa pemenang dari kategori 'Best Couple YAOI'!

**Prussia : **(ngambil kartu hasil pemenang yang dibawa Gilbird) Baca, boy.

**Spain : **(ngebaca) Heee... Yang menang ini? Kenapa bukan gue?

**France : **Dan kenapa bukan gue?

**Prussia : **Soalnya lo gak penting.

**France : **Jahat...

**Spain : **Dan, pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Couple YAOI' adalah...

**Spain, France, Prussia : **PASANGAN AMERICAXENGLAND!

**Fans : **GGGYYYAAAAA! USUK MENANG! USUK MENANGGG!

**England : **HAAAH! Kenapa bisa menang?

**America : **Yeah! HERO emang pasti menang! Iggy! Ayo kita ambil pialanya! (narik tangan England)

**England : **Nggak mau, ah! Nggak mau! Maluuu~

**America : **Eh? Kenapa harus malu? Kan menang barengan sama HERO. Kalo sama orang ASEM macem Gilbert, silakan malu.

**Prussia : **HEH! GUE DENGER ITU, KAMPRET!

**America : **Ups. Ayo, lah. Iggy. Kita ambil. Yaa? (ngeluarin jurus 'pandangan seribu mata memelas menusuk hati' andalannya)

**England : **Ukh... Oke...

**America, England : **(naik ke atas panggung, nerima pialanya)

**America : **Ohoooii! Makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah mendukung hubungan kita berdua sampe sejauh ini! Dari pertama kali gue ketemu Iggy waktu kecil sampe sekarang! Rasanya seneng banget bisa dapet penghargaan ini, karena ini tanda kalo cinta gue dan Iggy tak terpisahkan! Iya, gak? (ngeliat ke England) Lho? Ngapain di belakang gitu? Maju ke sini napa?

**England : **Gak usah, ah. Kamu aja yang ngomong.

**Sealand : **CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

**Penonton : **(ngikutin Sealand) CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

**Fans : **(ngikutin Sealand dan penonton) CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

**America : **Hahaha! Cium, nih? Beneran gak apa-apa? Ntar gue bisa menang 'Best Kiss' juga, nih.

**England : **(mundur teratur waktu liat America yang semakin mendekat dengan gelagat kayak mau nyium)

**America : **(terus ngedeketin England)

**England : **Tu... Tuu... Tunggu, Alfred! (makin mundur)

**America : **(makin semangat ngejar)

**England : **(kabur)

**America : **IGGY! Sini, doooongg! Kan cuma cium ajaa! (ngejar England yang lari makin kenceng)

**Prussia : **Kenapa mereka malah lari-larian kayak begini? Emang ini lagi shooting film Bollywood, ya?

**Spain, France : **(nari-nari ala Bollywood, gak lupa sama gerakan saling intip mengintip dari balik pohon. Berhubung gak ada pohon, tirai backstage pun jadi)

**Prussia : **... Dasar labil. WOKEH! Hiraukan saja dua orang gudah gulana gamang galau labil akut itu. Kita masuk ke kategori berikutnya, yaitu 'Best Couple STRAIGHT'!

**Penonton, Fans : **(tepok tangan heboh) WOOOHOOO! YEAAAHH! AAAAHHHOOOYY!

**Spain : **Reaksinya pada lebay.

**Prussia : **Udahan lo adegan Bollywoodnya?

**Spain : **Capek, boy, ternyata. Hahaha! Eh, itu si England udah balik belom?

**France : **Belom kayaknya. Merka sekarang lari-lari gaje gak tau kemana gitu.

**Ukraine : **Ooii! Langsung ke nominasinya, dooonnng!

**Prussia : **Iya, iya. Duh, dari tadi gue yang AWESOME ini disuruh-suruh mulu. Oke. Mari kita liat siapa aja yang masuk kategori ini. (buka amplop, baca sebentar) APA BANGET, SIH, INIII! (ngebanting amplop)

**Spain, France : **Kenapa?

**Prussia : **GAK ADA NOMINASINYA LAGI, MASAAAAAA'!

**France : **Hoo... Berarti semuanya masuk, dong. Tinggal liat ke layar gede di belakang kita aja, deh.

**Spain, France, Prussia : **(ngeliat ke layar gede yang nunjukin klip demi klip pasangan-pasangan lurus-bukan-miring yang terdapat di Hetalia)

**Hungary : **Apa banget itu gue dijodohin sama si Mr. Sok ASEM itu?

**Prussia : **Gue juga ogah sama cewek sangar hobi ganyang orang pake panci!

**Hungary : **(ngangkat frying pan) HEH! Ngomong sekali lagi, gue tempeleng lo pake teflon!

**Russia : **Hiiiaa... Kenapa banyak yang masangin gue sama adek gue, daaa?

**China : **Habis ai Belarus itu ngejar-ngejar elo terus.

**Russia : **Tapi, gue gak sukaa... Gak mau jadi suaminya, da. Mending jadi suami kamu.

**China : **... Gue no comment aja, dah.

**France : **Setelah melihat klip aneh itu, mari kita langsung liat siapa pemenangnya! (ngambil kartu pemenang yang dianterin Gilbird) Kenapa giliran ini kartu isi pemenangnya dianterin Gilbird terus? Yang tadi-tadi perasaan turun bebas dari langit...

**Prussia : **Soalnya ada gue yang AWESOME. Ayo, kita bacain rame-rame.

**Spain : **Wuuuiiihh... Seriusan ini yang menang? Gileee...

**France : **Emang cocok, lah.

**Prussia : **(angguk-angguk)

**Mexico : **Woi! Bacain pemenangnya, dong! Jangan bikin gue penasaran! Nanti gue kasih lo semua taco super pedes!

**France : **Paling nggak taco lo lebih berasa daripada scone si England...

**Prussia : **Dan, pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Couple STRAIGHT' adalah...

**France : **Sayangnya bukan saya.

**Prussia : **ANJRIT! NARSIS LO MENJIJAYKAN!

**Spain : **HADUUUHH! INI MAU BACAIN PEMENANGNYAAA!

**France, Prussia : **(diem)

**Spain : **(kesel) Pemenang buat kategori 'Best Couple STRAIGHT' adalah... AUSTRIAXHUNGARY!

**Hungary : **Eh? Aku sama Roderich? (blush)

**Austria : **(tetep bertampang dingin)

**Poland : **Ciiiieee... (nyikut-nyikut Hungary dengan tampang setengah jail, setengah mesum) Menang sama mantan suami! Cieeeee!

**Hungary : **Ih! Apaan, sih? Biasa aja, tau! (tapi mukanya makin merah saking malnya)

**Prussia : **Oi, Austria sama Hungary, cepetan naik ke panggung! Sebelom gue kasih ke Belarus sama Russia!

**Belarus : **Harusnya aku dan kakak yang menang! Kubantai juri-jurinyaaaaa! GRRRAAAAHHHH!

**Prussia : **(merinding) Liat, kan?

**Spain : **Atau sebelom gue memutuskan untuk nonngkrongin edisi Spongebob terbaru tanggal 11 Oktober nanti. Pilih mana?

**Romano : **Oi, bastard! Lo janji mau ngajakin gue nonton bareng Spongebob! Gak boleh elo duluan!

**Spain : **Iya, iyaaa. Oi, kalian berdua yang menang. Ambil dong. Sebelom beneran kita kasih ke Belarus sama Russia.

**Russia : **GAK MAUUU! MAUNYA MENANG BEST COUPLE SAMA CHINAA!

**Belarus : **CHINAA! MATI KAAAUUU!

**China : **(cuma bisa mesem-mesem gaje)

**Austria : **(mendesah panjang) Yah, apa boleh buat. Eliza, kita maju aja, yuk.

**Hungary : **A... Ayo.

**Austria, Hungary : **(maju ke atas panggung beriringan. Gak samping-sampingan, tapi depan belakang)

**Austria : **Terima kasih banyak atas penghargaan yang telah diberikan untuk kami berdua. Atas penghargaan ini, saya ingin mengucapkan atas Frederik Chopin yang senantiasa mensuplai kami berdua dengan lagu-lagu romantik mendayu-dayu cenderung lenje dan ribet buat dimainin di kala kita berdua kencan. Terima kasih juga buat Ludwig Beethoven atas Sturm und Drangnya yang udah menyadarkan kita berdua ketika kencan kita mulai menjurus ke arah yang salah. Terima kasih juga...

**Japan : **Eh, gila. Ini orang bilang terima kasih apa malah curcol?

**Italy : **Gak tau, ve... Ngomong-ngomong, ini America sama England masih belom balik?

**Germany : **Belom. Ntar juga balik. Tapi gak tau kapan.

**Sealand : **CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

**Norway : **Dan seperti biasa, si anak hiperaktif satu ini selalu jadi kompornya.

**Penonton, Fans : **CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

**Hungary : **(panik, blush) Aduh. Ngg... Nggak usah. Austria, kita langsung balik aja, yuk. (siap-siap kabur)

**France, Prussia : **(ngehalangin jalan kabur buat Hungary)

**Prussia : **Gak boleh lewat! Ntar lo kebablasan kabur kayak si England!

**France : **Udah, lah. Sketch Up gak bakal bikin luka, kok. Hehhee.

**Spain : **... Itu maksudnya sekecup, kali, bukan Sketch Up...

**Hungary : **Umm... (ngeliatin Austria yang masih ngeliat Hungary)

**Austria : **(senyum, terus deketin Hungary. Perlahan tapi pasti, mencium pipi kiri Hungary)

**Hungary : **(blush)

**Fans : **GYYYAAA! SO SWEET! MENYENTUUUHHHH!

**France : **Akhirnya ada juga ciuman di bagian kita.

**Prussia : **Lanjut untuk kategori berikuktnya adalah 'Best Kiss', teman-temin!

**Penonton, Fans : **(heboh sangat sampe gak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Halah)

**Spain : **Yeah! Bener banget, teman-temin! Dan lagi-lagi, gak ada nominasi pasti dari produser! Itu berarti, semuanya masuk nominasi!

**Prussia : **Tapi emang pantes, sih. Mengingat banyak banget film-film kita yang masukin unsur-unsur ciuman.

**France : **Bahkan dari versi canon sendiri ada ciuman antara Holy Roman Empire sama Chibitalia!

**Germany : **(ngelirik Italy dengan tatapan cemburu) Siapa itu Holy Roman Empire?

**Italy : **Ve? Aku juga gak inget. Japan inget?

**Japan : **Waktu itu saya masih di seberang sono kaliiii...

**Latvia : **Wuuaah... Japan tumben jadi jutek.

**Spain : **Disambung kemudian ciuman manis dari Germany dan Italy! Episode berapa, saya lupa. Silakan bertanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang.

**Prussia : **Belom lagi, kita punya film-film lainnya dari beberapa produser handal fanfiction! Beuh, itu gue udah berapa kali digilir menyemei beberapa uke.

**Spain : **Gue juga jadi korban. Hiks...

Sementara trio sinting ini sibuk ngomongin ciuman-ciuman sensasional yang terjadi di dunia Hetalia, layar besar di belakang mereka bertiga sibuk menampilkan video dan foto-foto ciuman beberapa pasangan dari berbagai film a.k.a. fanfic.

**France : **Weheee! Narator sudah kembali! Kemana aja, boy?

...

**Spain : **Tuh, kan, diem lagi. Elo ajak ngomong, sih.

**Prussia : **Dan, pemenang untuk 'Best Kiss' adalah...

**France : **(ngambil kartu dari paruh Gilbird, terus dibaca sebentar sama Spain dan Prussia)

**Prussia : **Iiiihhh! Kenapa bukan gue aja yang menang, deh?

**Spain : **Jangan banyak cingcong! Pemenang 'Best Kiss' adalah... MALAYSIAXINDONESIA!

**Netherlands, Indonesia : **APAAAA?

**Malaysia : **Yeeeiyyy!

**Indonesia : **CUKUP GUE MENANG SATU KATEGORI BARENG ADEK KURANG AJAR KAYAK DIA!

**Netherlands : **DAN APA ITU 'BEST KISS'? JELAS-JELAS CIUMAN GUE SAMA NESIA ITU LEBIH HOT! PERLU GUE BUKTIIN, HAH!

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Netherlands langsung menarik Indonesia ke dalam dekapannay dan mencium ukenya itu dengan penuh hasrat.

**Turkey : **Taruhan, abis ini pasti si Nethere langsung bawa Indonesia pergi.

**Lithuania : **Ah, nggak. Abis ini pasti Indonesia ditarik sama Malay, terus dicium lagi. Lebih hot dari yang Nethere.

**Malaysia : **EH! Yang menang 'Best Kiss' itu gue sama Indoensia, tau! (langsung narik Indonesia dari pelukan Netherlands terus langusng cium telak di bibir. Lebih hot dari Netherlands, tentunya)

**Serbia : **Lemes, lemes dah tu si Indonesia.

**Netherlands : **(murka ngeliat Indonesia yang udah lemes di pelukan Malaysia dengan muka merah padam) BALIKIN UKE GUE!

**Malaysia : **Gak mau! Gak mau! Weee! (makin mempererat pelukannya ke Indonesia)

**Singapore : **Haduh, orang-orang ini. Rebutan Kak Nesia aja sampe segitunya.

**Laos : **Kak Nesia laris.

**Thailand : **Pasti seneng jadi Indonesia, ya. Dia direbutin begini, ana.

**Spain : **Uumm... Maaf kalo ganggu, tapi itu pialanya harus diambil. Itu udah gak bisa dipindah tangan, mas. Hehehe.

**Netherlands : **Tapi gue gak rela kalo Nesia sama si kunyuk satu ituuu! (mewek)

**Spain : **Yaaa... Sementara cari penggantinya dulu, lah.

**Netherlands : **(dongak, ngeliatin Spain) Kalo elo aja gimana?

**Spain : **Ha?

**Netherlands : **Pokoknya gue mau ada uke! (langsung menyergap Spain)

**Spain : **HUUUAA!

**Malaysia : **(masih asik ciuman sama Indonesia yang kayaknya udah abis napas)

**Netherlands : **(mulai sibuk menggerayangi badan seorang Spain)

**Romano : **(pingsan lagi waktu liat semenya diukei)

**Fans : **GYYYAAAA! DOUBLE FANS SERVICEE!

**Hungary, Japan : **(sibuk foto-foto)

**Ukraine : **(ngomong ke Hungary) eh, nanti gue bagi, ya. Hehhe.

**Hungary : **Sip, sip! (masih sibuk memotret adegan-adegan nyaris rated M yang terjadi)

Lalu...

**England : **(tiba-tiba masuk lagi ke dalem tempat pembagian awards sambil tereak-tereak gaje) GAK MAU! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAUU!

**America : **(ngejar England) Ayo, Iggy! Bentar doang, kok. Sekali kecuuuppp aja!

**England : **GAK MAU! EMOH! OGAAAHH!

**America : **Ayo, Iggy-honey!

**England : **NGG.. Eh? (bengong ngeliat aksi dua pasangan gaje yang masih asik ciuman) Kenapa ini malah pada asik ciuman begini?

**America : **KALO GITU, KITA JUGAA! (langsung meluk England dari belakang dan gak pake permisi langsung cium)

**Fans : **WUUUAAAA! USUK! USUK! ADA NETHEREXSPAIN! ADA USUK! ADA MALAYXNESIA! GYAAAA!

**Hungary, Japan : **(makin semangat foto-foto)

**France : **(ngeliatin dengan tampang miris adegan yaoi gratisan di depan matanya) Enaknya yang punya pasangan...

**Prussia : **Aaah. Mana si Canada itu, ya? Ngeliat mereka mesra-mesraan begitu jadi kangen Canada...

**Canada : **(blush dan sembunyi di balik kursi)

**France : **Daripada acara ini makin galau, mari kita cut sampe sini. Soalnya, takut kalo dilanjutin bakal rated M. Lebih, jangan-jangan.

**Prussia : **Usulan bagus. Itu si Nethere udah beringas aja sama si Antonio. Malay apalagi. Makin nepsong aja tu orang.

**France : **Yasud. Berhubung partner saya lagi dilumat sama kompeni, biar diwakilin sama Gilbert. Demikian pemenang untuk 'Best Couple YAOI' adalah AmericaxEngland. 'Best Couple STRAIGHT' adalah AustriaxHungary, dan 'Best Kiss'—kategori kacau—dimenangkan oleh MalaysiaxIndonesia.

**Prussia : **Betul sekali. Kategori berikutnya adalah 'Terbigos', 'Teraniaya', dan 'Termodis'!

**France : **Yosh! Sekarang, saatnya kita ambil break, teman-temin! Saya, France, dan rekan saya—

**Prussia : **Prussia! Pamit dulu!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa... Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini. Maaf, ya, kalo lama banget... Huhuhuhu... Salahkan tugas, maket, laporan, paper, dan presentasi sialan yang menghadang berturut-turut. Sedih... Terus, maaf lagi kalo gue gak bisa bales review para anon. Makasih banyak, lho, review. Maaf, gak bisa dibales satu-satu. Buat yang login, nanti dibales secepatnya, deh. Hehehe.

Oiya. Untuk pemenang kali ini adalah **Lady Elizabeth Kirkland! **Selamat, yaa! Dan buat tebak-tebakan di chapter ini... GAK ADA. Beneran, otak gue lagi gak bener ini. Ngantuk parah setelah gak tidur seharian... Maaf, yaa...

**Terbigos **(ini adalah yang paling hobi ngegosip se-Hetalia)** :** Hungary, Japan, South Korea, France, America.

**Teraniaya : **Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, italy, Canada.

**Termodis **(diliat dari baju-baju yang dipake, yaa) **: **France, Spain, Belarus, Austria, Prussia.

Silakan di-vote, sementara gue kembali ke tugas bacaan... Aih...


	7. Teraniaya, Terbigos, dan Termodis

**A/N : **Kuku kaki gue patah, dooong! #bangga #apabanget Udahlah, itu gak terlalu penting. Yang penting sekarang gue melanjutkan design report yang sangat repot ini. #plak Bukaan.. Maksudnya mau melanjutkan acara awards kacau balau. Hehehe.

Eh, sumpah ini kuku patah dalem banget, ya? #masihdibahas

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning : **... Saya ngantuk... Duh, makin gamang makin galau otak gue... =3= Umm... Standar warning. OC, OOC, sho-ai, dkk.

**

* * *

**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Material paling banyak yang digunakan pada desain ini adalah kayu; mulai dari lantai hingga ceiling. Karpet merah akan menjadi aksen pada desain untuk menegaskan kesan red carpet pada para pengunjung. Kapasitas ruang duduk adalah 8 kursi dengan kursi ottoman yang mengelilingi dua coffee table. Meja kasir nanti akan digunakan juga sebagai rak display pernak-pernik pengunjang.

**Turkey : **Ini kenapa naratornya malah ngomongin desain, ya?

**Norway : **Lagi galau palingan.

**Denmark : **Bukan galau, tapi gamang.

**Norway : **Bedanya apa, deh...

Untuk pewarnaan, mayoritas akan didominasi oleh warna cokelat dan biru, lalu merah sebagai aksen pada karpet. Pemilihan warna cokelat dan biru merujuk pada keyword yang diberikan, yaitu melting. Berdasarkan tanya-jawab yang dilakukan mengenai hal-hal yang terpikir saat mendengar kata 'melting', cokelat dan es masuk dalam jajaran dua besar, kemudian diikuti oleh besi yang dalam desain kali ini diwakilkan dengan gantungan baju dari stainless steel.

**Serbia : **Woooii! Naratornya suruh diem, dong! Males gue dengerin galauannya di interior!

**France : **Sabar, penonton. Inget, orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Nah, biar si narator ini diem, gimana kalo kita opening aja? Setuju, Antonio?

**Spain : **Ayo, aja, deh. Selamat malam semuanyaa!

**Penonton : **(lesu)

**Fans : **(lemes, gara-gara kelamaan tereak-tereak pas pembagian 'Best Kiss'. Gimana nggak? TRIPLE FAN SERVICE!)

**Spain : **Yaaah... Kok pada lemes, sih? CEMUNGUD, dong teman-temiiin!

**France : **(ngeliat Spain dengan tatapan aneh) ... Kenapa lo? Kok bahasa lo jadi sok imut begitu? Otak lo eror, ya, abis dilumat sama si kompeni itu?

**Spain : **Hah? Nggak, kok. Hehehe. Pengen aja ngomong CEMUNGUD. Hayo, Francis! Kita harus CEMUNGUD terus biar gak kena galau! Lagian CEMUNGUD lagi ngetrend, boy!

**France : **Ih. Ngetrend dari mana. Yang lagi ngetrend tu bukan CEMUNGUD, tapi CEMANGAP!

**Spain : **... Sama aja elo galaunya... Ah, anyway. Selamat datang kembali di Hetalia Awards, pemirsa! Setelah pembagian awards yang cukup menyita waktu dan menghabiskan pita suara—

**France : **Dan Spain keabisan tenaga abis 'dipake' sama Netherlands.

**Spain : **Heeehhh! Penting, ya, sampe diomongin...

**France : **Penting, dong! Kan biar pada CEMUNGUD!

**Spain : **Kata lo CEMANGAP, gimana, sih?

**France : **Ya apapun, lah. Yang penting pada semangat kayak si Malaysia sama Indonesia! Buset itu dua... Udah dari tadi kabur ke kamar mandi, tapi belom balik-balik.

**Netherlands : **(keliatan gelisah di bangku, celingukan nungguin Indonesia balik) Mana ini si Indonesia? Masa' gue beneran ditinggal? Susul, ah. (ngacir nyusul ke kamar mandi)

**Spain : **... Taruhan abis ini pasti ada perang antara Nethere sama Malay.

**France : **Gak usah ditaruhin juga itu udah pasti ada, o'on. Mari kita lanjut ke opening yang sempet tertunda. Sabar-sabar, ya, pemirsa. Hetalia Awardsnnya udah mulai mendekati bagian akhir, kok. Heheh. Nah, untuk kali ini, kategori yang akan diumumkan adalah 'Teraniaya', 'Termodis', dan 'Terbigos'.

**Spain : **Haih. Ngaco parah itu kategorinya. Dan mari kita sambut pembaca nominasi kita kali ini! Italy dan Romano!

**Italy, Romano : **(masuk ke panggung, terus langsung jalan ke podium)

**Spain : **Lovino-honey! Bacainnya yang bener, yaa! Muach-muach!

**Romano : **Berisik! Gue gak butuh kiss bye dari seme gak setia macem elo! Apa, itu? Belom lewat sehari si Prussia sok AWESOME itu ngegarap elo, eeeeehh sekarang malah ngasih dengan suka rela ke Netherlands buat diukei! Sakit, ati gue ini. Sakiiiiittttt! (aura telenovelanya keluar)

**Spain : **Ah, Romano... Maafkan aku, Romano. Aku tak bermaksud... (ikut-ikutan telenovela)

**Romano : **Tidak! Jangan ucapkan apa-apa lagi! Sudah cukup kau suguhi aku dengan omong kosongmu, Antonio!

**Spain : **Tapi, Lovino, aku punya alasan. Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, dengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Lovino.

**Romano : **Tidak mau! Sudah cukup hatiku kau sakiti, Antonio!

**Denmark : **NAJONG! TELENOVELA BANGET, SEH, LO BERDUA!

**South Africa : **Mending gue liat si Fabregas goyang ngebor kayak pas final daripada liat adegan telenovela dadakan begini. Idiiiiihhh...

**Cameroon : **Kapan Fabregas goyang ngebor?

**South Africa : **Itu, pas mereka menang World Cup. Mungkin maksudnya mau nari Waka-Waka, cuma malah keliatan jadi goyang ngebor gitu.

**France : **(narik Spain yang masih asik bertelenovela sama Romano ke belakang panggung)

**Italy : **Vee... Mau mulai kapan, nih, fratello? Bisa gak kelar ini. Itu produser udah marah-marah. Katanya, dia harus buru-buru mau ngerjain design report.

**Romano : **(balik ke mafia mode) Iya, iya. Dasar adek ngerepotin! Oke. Buat kategori pertama yang akan kita bacain adalah 'Teraniaya'.

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan)

**England : **Sumpah, yang dapet award ini kasian sangat...

**America : **Gak apa-apa, Arthur! Biar teraniaya, tapi mereka tetep CEMUNGUD karena dapet piala!

**England : **... Eh, apa banget seme gue ketularan galau...

**America : **Kenapa, England? Mau dicium lagi biar CEMUNGUD?

**China : **Bedanya CEMUNGUD sama CEMANGAP emang apaan, aru?

**Russia : **CEMANGAP biar orang mangap, da.

**China : **... Masa', sih?

**Romano : **WOI YANG DI BELAKANG! NGOBROL SEKALI LAGI GUE DOR LO!

**Switzerland : **HEH! DASAR PLAGIATOR! KALIMAT ITU PUNYA GUE! BAYAR ROYALTI KE GUE, ATAU GUE DOR LO!

**Romano : **Iiiihh... Dirasa. Nominasi pertama, kita punya Lithuania.

**Finland : **Pantes, lah, dia masuk nominasi. Wong teraniaya sama dua orang sekaligus; Russia sama Poland.

**Poland : **Lho? Kenapa gue dibawa-bawa? Emang Liet tersiksa sama gue?

**Austria : **Sering dibikin sport jantung sama sikap nyatai lo itu, tau.

**Italy : **berikutnya ada Latvia, ve! Wuuaah! Kayaknya yang serumah sama Russia masuk 'Teraniaya', ya? Soalnya, kita juga punya Estonia, ve!

**Latvia : **(meluk Estonia sama Lithuania) Kita emang paling menderita... hiks...

**Estonia, Lithuania : **(meluk Latvia balik, ikutan meratapi nasib)

**Romano : **Berikut, kita punya pacar barunya si orang ASEM, Canada.

**Canada : **(mukanya merah gara-gara disebut sebagai pacarnya Prussia)

**Cuba : **Canada tu siapa, sih?

**Monaco : **Nama baju? Atau makanan?

**Belgium : **Berani bilang panada, lo gue cekek, ya.

**Italy : **Terakhir, ada aku, veeee~!

**Germany : **Yang ada gue yang teraniaya, harus ngurus dan ngasuh anak autis macem dia... (meratapi nasib)

**Japan : **Tabah, Germany. Biar gitu juga tetep cinta, kan?

**Germany : **... Iya, sih...

**Romano : **Kok gak ada gue? Kan gue teraniaya sangat dengan adegan-adegan mesra seme gue? Mending kalo sama uke! Ini sama seme lain! MASA' JERUK MAKAN JERUK?

**Italy : **Kenapa bukan pisang makan pisang? Atau tomat makan tomat? Atau... Pasta makan pasta, veee!

**Romano : **... Hiraukan adek saya yang lagi sakau pasta, mari kita langsung ke pemenangnya aja. (ngambil kartu berisi pemenang yang jatuh bebas dari langit)

**Italy, Romano : **(baca seklias) Dan, pemenang untuk kategori 'Teraniaya' adalah... LATVIA!

**Lithuania : **Wuuuaah! Udah gue duga dirimu pasti menang, Latvia! Selamat, yaa!

**Estonia : **Biarpun gue kalah, tapi kalo kalah dalam masalah kategori begini, sih, gak apa-apa. Ambil aja pialanya, Latvia! Ambiiil!

**Latvia : **Giliran dapet sepahnya dikasih ke gue. Dasar temen macem apa kalian ini... Hiks...

**Russia : **Waaah... Itu berarti banyak orang suka ngeliat gue menyiksa Latvia. Kalo gitu, abis acara ini, dia kusiksa lagi, ah. Latvia harus mau, da. (kirim aura horor)

**Latvia : **Gak maaauuuuu~ (mewek) Udah, lah. Biar orang-orang cepet lupa sama gelar merana gue, mending gue ambil sekarang. (naik ke atas panggung dan menerima piala) Um... gak tau harus ngomong apa. Tapi, makasih aja, deh, buat juri-jurinya. Biar dapet kategori nyesekin macem gini, yang penting dapet piala. Gak kayak Lithuania sama Estonia. Weeeek! (langsung balik ke tempat duduk)

**Romano : **Ish. Apa banget, sih? Nyindir gue juga, lo? Gue, kan, belom dapet! Belom masuk nominasi pula! Heh! Ntar gue kirim mafia-mafia gue biar rumah lo dirampok baru tau rasa lo! Jadi negara jangan sotoy, deh! Dasar monyet!

**Italy : **Haduh, haduh... Jangan ngomel-ngomel disini, doong. Gak enak diliatin orang, vee. Mending kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya. Kita punya 'Terbigos' alias biangnya gosip-gosip hangat di Hetalia!

**Congo : **Taruhan, pasti banyak banget fujoshi sama fudanshi yang masuk.

**Kazakstan : **Gak usah taruhan juga gue udah tau, alamaaaakkk...

**South Korea : **Dan orang keren macem gue pasti masuk, da ze! Hahahhaa!

**North Korea : **Iiiihh... Gue jadi jurinya ogah masukin orang sok keren macem diri lo!

**South Korea : **Eits! Jangan salah! Gue menang tau! Hahaha! Gue emang paling oke, da ze!

**Romano : **Banyak bacot kalian. Mau diterusin gak, ini?

**Penonton : **MAAAUUU!

**Romano : **(huff) Oke. Kita punya Hungary untuk 'Terbigos' kita yang pertama.

**Hungary : **Wooo! Masuk nominasi!

**Ukraine : **Ini pasti berkat ke-fujoshi-an dirimu. Eh, kalo menang, bagi foto gratis, dooong!

**Hungary : **Foto gratis apa? Jangan ambil yang pasangan laris, dooong. Ntar gue tekor kayak si Japan.

**Japan : **(meratapi nasib. Gara-gara menang 'Terbaik', dia terpaksa merelakan foto-foto skandal paling larisnya dilahap habis para fujoshi dan fudanshi)

**Ukraine : **Udah. Yang crack pair gak apa-apa. Selama ada uke!Russia!

**Hungary : **... Wah, kalo uke!Russia, gue gak jamin, ya. Jarang banget, itu, kayaknya. Lo cari di abang-abang Glodok sama Ambasador juga gak bakalan ada.

**Romano : **Next, kita punya Japan.

**Fans : **JAPAN! Kalo menang, bagi foto-foto gratis lagiiii! KYAAAA! Mau USUK! Mau NetherexSpain! Mau...

**Japan : **HEH, MINTA-MINTA SEENAKNYA! TEKOR INI GUUEEEE!

**Germany : **Hyaaa... Si Japan kumat insting penjajahnya.

**Italy : **Wiii... Japan serem juga kalo lagi marah, vee... Nah, berikutnya ada South Korea!

**South Korea : **Woohoo! Emang udah paling bener kalo gue masuk, da ze!

**North Korea : **(cuma bisa facepalm)

**Hong Kong : **Demi petasan gue yang sangat asoy, kenapa harus si Yong Soo lagi yang dapet nominasi?

**Taiwan : **Udah, biarin aja. Toh, dirimu juga udah dapet dan langsung menang.

**Romano : **Next, ada France bego.

**France : **Waaah! Gue masuk nominasi, boooyy! (guncang-guncang badannya Prussia sama Spain)

**Prussia : **Iiissh! Jangan goyang-goyang gue, ah. Tatanan rambut mahal gue yang AWESOME ini bisa rusak! (langsung benerin rambut)

**Spain : **Selamet, ya, Francis! CEMUNGUD biar menang!

**Prussia : **Enakan CEMANGAP, boy. CEMUNGUD bawaannya pengen moyong. Kalo CEMANGAP, bawaannya pengen mangap. Hehehe.

**Spain : **Mangap terus bisa kemasukan lalet, man.

**Italy : **Dan yang terakhir ada orang Allies, ve! Kita punya Americaaa!

**America : **YYEAAHH! WOOHOO! HERO pasti menang!

**Serbia : **Sumpah ini anak pengen banget gue sumpel pake granat mulutnya...

**Croatzia : **Sabar, boy. Inget, yang sabar disayang Tuhan.

**Serbia : **Basi omongan lo! Mulai gak ngefek ke gue! HYAAAAATT! (ngelempar granat ke America)

**America : **NOOOO~!

**

* * *

**

**MARI KITA SANTAI SEJENAK!**

**SYALALALA... SYUBIDUPAPPA...**

**UDAHAN, YUK!**

**

* * *

**

**Serbia : **GERMANY! KENAPA GRANAT GUE ELO LEMPAR KELUAR, HAH! GAK TAU APA, DERITA GUE YANG DUDUK SEBELAH AMERICA? GUE KALAHIN LO NANTI DI EUROVISION BERIKUTNYA! MAMPUS LOOO!

**Germany : **Haih. Dirasa, ah.

**Romano : **... Sebelom Serbia dan Germany kembali perang masalah Eurovision, mending kita langsung masuk ke pemenangnya aja.

**Italy : **(ngambil kartu berisi nama pemenang) Vee... Yang menang dia, fratello!

**Romano : **Emang udah paling pantes, lah. Pemenang untuk kategori 'Terbigos' adalah...

**Romano, Italy : **HUNGARY!

**Fans : **GYYAAA! HUNGARY, MAU FOTO SKANDAL, DOOOONNNGG!

**Hungary : **Hyaaa... gak mau, ah. Sayang itu yang bagus-bagus. Buat koleksi pribadi. Hohoho. (naik ke atas panggung dan menerima piala) Wuaah. Gak nyangka banget bisa dapet kategori 'Terbigos'! Emang gue sebigos itu, ya?

**Italy : **Sebenernya, dirimu dan Japan itu sama-sama bigos, cuma Japan ada kedok alimnya aja, ve.

**Prussia : **Dan si cewek tomboy yang dulu gue kira cowok ini keliatan sangat ke-fujoshi-annya.

**Hungary : **Gak ada yang nanya pendapat lo, manusia sok AWESOME! Ah, biar begitu juga makasih banyak buat kalian-kalian yang udah menduduk saya jadi 'Terbigos'! Mau foto skandal gratis? Boleh, deh. Tapi dengan pairing terbatas, macem uke!Cuba, uke!Serbia, dan negara-negara serta pasangan lain yang kurang muncul ke permukaan, ya. Kalo model USUK, NetherexNesia, NetherexSpain, uke!Spain, Spamano, GerIta, GiriPan, apalagi MalayxNesia di kasih gratis, bisa bangkrut saya. Bye bye!

**Belgium : **Yaah... Gak niat ngasih gratisan. Eh, kalo uke!Netherlands ada, gak?

**Luxembourg : **Eeeehh! Kakak sendiri ituuu!

**Romano : **Nah, kita lanjut ke nominasi berikutnya yaitu...

Tiba-tiba, pintu menuju tempat pembacaan awards terbuka lebar. Berdirilah disana sosok Indonesia yang ngos-ngosan seperti dikejar setan.

**Indonesia : **GAWAT! Malay sama Nethere berantem di toilet!

**Hungary : **Hee? Berantem? Ada adegan yaoinya nyempil dikit, gak? (mulai nyiapin kamera dengan muka sumringah)

**Indonesia : **MENURUT LO KALO BERANTEM GEBUK-GEBUKAN SAMPE BABAK BELUR BAKALAN ADA ADEGAN YAOI, APA? (tereak stres) Pokoknya, siapapun bantuin gue misahin mereka berdua. Takutnya mereka udah bunuh-bunuhan, nih...

**India : **Yaudah. Kalo lo gak mau mereka bunuh-bunuhan, threesome-an aja. Sama-sama enak, kan?

**Indonesia : **GAK ENAK DI GUENYA, NYET! (panik sendiri) Ah, gue kacangin aja apa? Biarin bunuh-bunuhan. Tapi gak tega. Tapi males ngelerainya. Tapi...

**Thailand : **Daripada kebanyakan tapi, mending dirimu duduk aja, nikmatin acaranya, ana.

**Vietnam : **Bener-bener. Daripada galau plus gamang begitu.

**Laos : **Sini, sini! Duduk di sebelah Laos!

**Singapore : **(asik main Harvest Moon)

**Romano : **Udah bisa lanjut, kan? Masalah dua seme lo itu biarin aja, lah. Kita sebagai uke harus mengerti derita seme. Apalagi kalo semenya diembat mulu sama seme lain. Sakiiiittt hati ini. Sakkkiiiittttt... (mulai mewek)

**Indonesia : **... sejak kapan si Romano bergaya telenovela jaman-jaman Marimar dan Cinta Paulina begini?

**Brunei : **Daritadi, kali. Elo gak ada, sih. Tadi malah berdua sama si Spain. Berasa kayak nonton Maria Mercedes...

**Philipines : **Tapi gue tetep paling cinta sama Amigos. Pedronya lucuu!

**Singapore : **Iiihh... Cerita aneh, ah, Amigos tu. Pemainnya masih kecil, tapi cerita cintanya udah kayak orang dewasa aja. Mending Carita de Angel.

**Cambodia : **Sekalian aja Betty la Fea. Eh, di Star World lagi tayang final seasonnya, tuh!

**Indonesia : **Apaan? Betty La Fea?

**Cambodia : **Bukan, tapi Ugly Betty.

**Italy : **... Dan mereka ngomongin telenovela...

**Romano : **WOOIII! DIEM KALIAN SEMUA! GUE MAU MASUK NOMINASI BARU, NIH! NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI GUE PANGGILIN DON CORLEONE!

**America : **Itu bukannya The Godfather, ya?

**England : **Masih kerenan The Lord of The Rings sama Harry Potter.

**America : **Kerenan Chicago.

**England : **James Bond udah paling bener.

**America : **Forrest Gump juga keren.

**England : **The Tudors udah paling dahsyat.

**America : **The Tudors, kan, TV series?

**Romano : **... Terserah kalian mau ngomong apa, gue mau masuk ke kategori berikutnya! Kita punya 'Termodis'!

**Poland : **Modis itu gue banget!

**Singapore : **Modis tu guee! Hahahahah! Ah, shit! Poppuri, please terima cinta gueee!

**Italy : **Nominasi pertama ada France-nii!

**France : **Ohohohoho! Emang gue paling kereeen! Gue adalah pusatnya kota mode! Yeah!

**Prussia : **Ho... CEMUNGUD, ya.

**Romano : **Nominasi berikutnya ada... Si tomato bego, tolol, seme nyebelin yang gak setia; Spain.

**Spain : **Hiks... Lovi benci akuu...

**China : **Kenapa Spain, ya?

**America : **Karena ada Milan disana?

**Germany : **Milan tu Italy, Alfred.

**America : **Hooo... Prague?

**England : **Prague tempat shooting, boy.

**Romano : **Dan berikutnya ada Prussia.

**Prussia : **Woohoo! Orang AWESOME macem gue emang pasti masuk termodis! Kesesesessese!

**Spain : **Ih. Pasti juri-jurinya udah ngantuk pas nentuin elo masuk nomnasi.

**France : **Bener, bener!

**Prussia : **... Kalian jahat... Gak temen, nih...

**Spain : **Anjrit. Apaan banget, sih, ngambekan begitu? Idiiihh...

**Italy : **Lalu berikutnya ada Belarus, vee! Pasti Bela masuk nominasi karena baju maidnya, deh!

**Belarus : **Masuk nominasi lagi. Kalo menang, harus bisa nikah sama kakak. Harus nikah sama kakak. Harus nikah sama kakak. Harus nikah sama kakak.

**Russia : **GAK MAUUU!

**Romano : **Last but not least, kita punya Austria!

**Austria : **Saya?

**Poland : **Kenapa dia bisa masuk nominasi? Kan dia pelit! Baju aja tambel sulam begitu.

**Germany : **Setuju sama Poland.

**Austria : **Biar baju tambel-sulam, yang penting attitude aristokratnya tetep keliatan.

**Latvia : **Ngek. Gue pengen hoek dengernya...

**Romano : **Dan pemenannya adalah...

**Romano, Italy : **(baca nama pemenang yang tertera dulu) FRANCE!

**France : **(keluar dari balik tirai backstage) Yeah! Terima kasih! Gue emang paling modis! Buktinya, Paris udah jadi kota acuan mode! Fashion! Makanan! Semuanyaaa! Hahahah! Tapi kok gak ada France's Next Top Model, ya? Kepada nona Tyra Banks, tolong dibuat, ya, France's Next Top Model. Jangan cuma di Australia, Canada, Britain, sama America aja. Terus, buat hadiah berikutnya tolong pertimbangin buat masuk covernya Vogue France, doong. Jangan yang Italy. Kan saya fashion city. Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ntar dapet hadiah tambahan semalam bersama abang Francis, deh. (wink)

**Penonton, Fans : **(muntah di tempat)

Dan kamera pun menyorot ke sisi panggung yang lainnya, dimana Spain sudah siap berdiri disana untuk penutupan.

**Spain : **Ih. Gue merinding disko dengernya... Pemirsa, demikianlah pembacaan nominasi untuk kali ini. 'Teraniaya' dimenangkan oleh Latvia, 'Terbigos' dimenangkan oleh Hungary, dan nominasi terakhir tadi, 'Termodis', dimenangkan oleh rekan saya France. Jangan pindah channel, jangan kemana-mana. Karena kita akan segera kembali dengan kategori-kategori lainnya seperti 'Best Siblings', 'Best Motherland', dan 'Best Parents'! Saya Antonio Fenandez Carriedo a.k.a. Spain, pamit!

**Prussia : **Ngomong-ngomong, si Netherlands sama Malaysia belom balik! Masa' udah mau ditutup?

**Spain : **Bodo amat. Mereka gak penting. Sekali lagi; Spain, pamit!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Baru kelar mengerjakan design report dan langsung lanjut ngetik ini. Belom mandi sayaaaa. Hahahah! Belom latian piano juga. Ah, sebodo amat.

Oiya, kali ini ada tebak-tebakannya, lhoo. Hehehe. Tebak-tebakannya adalah **ada berapa banyak kata CEMANGAP ditulis di chapter ini? **Nah, vote dari pemenang bakal dilipat ganda sebanyak **empat kali lipat.** Cepetan jawab! Hehehe.

Dan... Maaf sekali lagi... gak ada balesan anon. Maaaffffff... TT^TT

Dan ini nominasi yang bisa dipilih :

**Best Siblings : **Benelux, East Asia, Switzerland-Liechtenstein, Germany-Prussia, Romano-Italy, Russia-Ukraine-Belarus, Indonesia-Malaysia-Singapore, Australia-New Zealand, America-Canada, The Nordics.

**Best Parents : **Roman Empire, Germania, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greek.

**Best Motherlands **(alias penjajah terbaik. Halah) **: **Netherlands, England, Spain, France, Japan, Germany.

Silakan dipilih, teman-temin.

Arekey, pamit!


	8. Best Parent,Best Motherland,Best Sibling

**A/N : **AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL! Menanti untuk episode 7. Episode 7 of cycle 15, cepetan nongol, please. Mumpung tugas gue gak terlalu menggilaaaa! XD

Lupakan jeritan gaib barusan. Lagi tergila-gila sama ANTM. Ohohoho. Oiya, buat jawaban dari kuis kemaren dimana pertanyaannya adalah **ada berapa banyak kata CEMANGAP di chapter 7, **jawabannya adalah **6 KATA CEMANGAP! **Woohoo! Kita udah punya pemenangnya dan bakal diumumin di A/N akhir.

Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya apa itu CEMANGAP dan CEMUNGUD, itu sebenernya bagian

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Heran, deh. Mas, kapan itu Indonesia dibuat? Sebelom saya santet dirimu! #plak

**Warning : **OOC, OC, sho-ai, dan lain-lain. Oiya, kalimat kasar yang gak disensor.

**

* * *

**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

**France : **Selamat malam semuanya! Kembali lagi bersama saya, France dan rekan saya—

**Spain : **Spain! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang masih betah mengikuti acara awards ini. Tenang, sebenetar lagi kita akan sampai ke puncak acara dan penutupan. Tabahkan diri kalian sampai beberapa kategori, ya. Hehehe.

**France : **Nah, daripada kita lama-lama berbasa-basi, mari kita langsung masuk ke—

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk ke acara pembagian awards terbuka dan dua orang—atau nation lebih tepatnnya—masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat semua kepala tertuju ke arah mereka. Tenang. Mereka tidak bertengkar, berteriak, atau saling cerca seperti kebanyakan keributan dan daya tarik yang terjadi di awards kali ini. Tapi mereka malah...

**Denmark : **DEMI APA NETHERLANDS SAMA MALAYSIA LAGI CIUMAN?

Betul sekali, saudara-saudara! Seperti sudah diserukan oleh saudara Denmark, di ambang pintu masuk terdapat sosok Netherlands dan Malaysia, asik berciuman dengan sangat hot sambil berpelukan ala Teletubbies. Oke. Coret yang terakhir.

**Indonesia : **(mangap. Gak percaya kalo dua orang yang rebutan pengen menyemei dia malah berbalik menyemei masing-masing)

**Singapore : **(nepuk-nepuk pundak Indonesia) Turut berduka, man. Ternyata nasib lo senaas Romano.

**Brunei : **(ikut nepuk-nepuk punggung Indonesia) Yang tabah, ya, Kak. Inget, orang tabah masuk surga. Relain aja, Kak. Yang penting, mereka bahagia dan Kakak juga bahagia.

**Thailand : **Ikut turut berduka cita atas pengkhianatan cinta ini, ana.

**Myanmar : **... Sumpah line dari si Thailand sangat dangdut sekali dan oh-so-very-sinetron-like-dan-telenovela-like.

**France : **Aaaaahhh! Kenapa tiap kali gue mau opening, selalu aja ada yang gagalin, siiihhhh? (ngambek gaje sambil mencak-mencak sendiri di atas panggung)

**Spain : **(ngeliatin ciuman mesra Netherlands sama Malaysia) Diliat dari sini kayaknya dua-duanya ciuman dengan rela, ya. Gak ada pemaksaan.

**France : **Penting gue pikirin? Sebodo amat kalo itu pemaksaan! Gue mau opening!

**Japan, Hungary : **(sebagai penyuplai foto-foto skandal—terutama yaoi—paling ternama seantero dunia Hetalia, mereka mulai mengambil foto mesra tersebut sebagai tambahan koleksi. Siapa tau ada yang demen sama pairing crack macem dewa begini)

**Fans : **GGGYYYAAA! NETHERLANDSXMALAYSIA! INDONESIA IKUTAN, DOONG! BIAR THREESOME!

**Japan : **(muka langsung sumringah membayangkan laba yang bakal meningkat berlipat-lipat kalo Indonesia ikut juga) Indonesia! Ayo, ikutan sama mereka! Biar keuntungan foto ini bisa berlipat-lipat!

**Hungary : **Bener-bener! Kalo kalian threesome, keuntungan dari jualan foto-foto threesome kalian udah cukup, kok. Gak butuh jualan foto-foto USUK atau Spamano lagi!

**America, England, Romano, Spain : **(pundung di pojokan sambil garuk-garuk tanah dan nangis darah)

**Indonesia : **Apa, sih? Gak mau, ah! Udah untung gue bisa lepas dari dua orang seme nyebelin macem mereka! Gak lagi-lagi gue mau sama mereka! Mending gue cari seme baru!

**Portugal : **(mulai mempersiapkan diri pas denger pernyataan Indonesia yang mau cari seme baru)

**Serbia : **... Ngapain lo?

**Portugal : **Mau siap-siap casting buat jadi seme barunya Indonesia. Hohoho.

**Netherlands, Malaysia : **(akhirnya mengakhiri sesi mesra mereka dan berjalan beriringan sambil gandengan tangan dan bisik-bisik manja ke tempat duduk mereka)

**Indonesia : **(duduk gelisah waktu ngeliat Netherlands dan Malaysia ngambil tempat masing-masing di kiri dan kanan Indonesia)

**Singapore : **Gak ikutan, ah. (kembali lagi ke PSP)

**Brunei : **(kembali cuek bebek, gak peduli sama situasi sang kakak tertua, Indonesia)

**ASEAN : **(siul-siul gaje, belagak gak ada yang aneh. Mungkin, kecuali si Netherlands dan Malaysia yang kadang suka nge-flirt satu sama lain)

**Spain : **... Oke. Sekarang bisa, kan, kita opening? Nah, sebelom ada kegiatan aneh lagi, mari kita panggil pembaca nominasi kita; Monaco dan Australia!

**Monaco, Australia : **(udah standby dari tadi di depan podium) Selamat malam semuanyaaa!

**Penonton : **Malaaaam!

**Monaco : **Gilaaa! Apa-apaan itu tadi? Netherlands sama Malaysia? Apa ini artinya kalian udah gak demen lagi sama Indonesia, si negara yang punya bendera sama persis kayak gue, sampe-sampe pas gue nongol para fans mengira gue itu Indonesia?

**Netherlands, Malaysia : **(ngeliatin Indonesia dengan senyuman mencurigakan)

**Indonesia : **(makin senewen dan gak bisa duduk tenang. Rasa-rasanya bakal ada sesuatu yang gak beres)

**Australia : **Apapun itu alasan dari kedekatan keduanya, itu gak ada hubungannya sama sekali karena pembacaan nominasi kali ini berhubungan dengan keluarga!

**Monaco : **Bener banget! Kali ini, kita punya kategori seputar keluarga. Mulai dari 'Best Siblings', 'Best Parents'—

**Australia : **Sampe ke 'Best Motherland'! Dan untuk pembacaan pertama, kita punya 'Best Parents'!

**Monaco : **Sip! Dimana-mana juga kita tau kalo telor dulu baru ayam—

**Australia : **Bukan. Ayam dulu baru telor.

**Monaco : **Telor dulu, kali.

**Australia : **Demi koala-koala gue yang imut, dimana-mana juga ayam dulu baru telor!

**Monaco : **Ih! Demi kerajaan gue, dimana-mana juga telor dulu baru ayam! Menurut lo ayam itu lahir dari apa? Telor, tauu!

**Australia : **Dan menurut lo telor itu lahir darimana? Dari ayaaaaaammm.

**Monaco : **Telor!

**Australia : **Ayam!

**Monaco : **Telor!

**Australia : **Ayam!

**Monaco : **Telor!

**Australia : **Ayam!

**Norway : **Dan mereka malah ribut gaje ngomongin telor sama ayam.

**Malaysia, Netherlands : **(masih ngeliatin Indonesia dengan tatapan penuh arti dan senyum mencurigakan)

**Indonesia : **(ngelirik was-was ke arah Netherlands sama Malaysia. Sesekali ngelirik juga ke Brunei atau Singapore, mengharap ada pertolongan gaib dari dua adiknya itu) Uum... Gak nyangka kalo ternyata kalian bisa saling suka begitu. Ngapain aja tadi di toilet pas gue tinggal?

**Malaysia : **Gak banyak. Soalnya... (mendekat dan bisik) Kamu gak ada disana.

**Indonesia : **(blush tambah merinding disko)

**Netherlands : **(ikut ngedeket ke Indonesia dan bisik-bisik) Mungkin kalo kamu masih disana, kita bisa lebih... 'liar' dari yang tadi.

**Indonesia : **(mulai keringet dingin dan mempertanyakan keamanannya setelah acara nanti)

**Australia : **Udah, ah! Daripada repot mikirin mana yang duluan; ayam atau telor, mending kita langsung ke nominasinya aja! Yang pertama, ada Roman Empire!

**Roman Empire : **Yeah! Emang gue orang tua paling gauuuulllssszzz!

**Germania : **Tapi elo jabatannya kakek, boy.

**Roman Empire : **Bodo. Elo juga sama aja, kali!

**Monaco : **Next, ada sohib sang Roman Empire, Germania!

**Germania : **Hei. Saya masuk nominasi!

**Roman Empire : **Cih. Pasti elo kalah sama gue! Hahaha!

**Australia : **Setelah puas tadi nominasinya berisi om-om senang, sekarang giliran para tante-tante girang yang mengisi. Kita punya Ancient Greek!

**Ancient Greek : **Seenaknya aja gue dikatain tante! Masih muda ini! Awas aja lo! Gue tiban pake Olimpus!

**Madagascar : **Olimpus kamera?

**Ancient Greek : **...

**Monaco : **Berikutnya, kita punya Ancient Egypt sebagai nominasi terakhir!

**Ancient Egypt : **Demi Ra! Seriusan ini gue masuk nominasi? Asiikk!

**Egypt : **Aduh, Ma. Nyantai dikit, dong. Malu-maluin aja...

**Ancient Egypt : **Eh, kapan lagi Mama bisa eksis, Gupta? Mumpung bisa eksis ini! Demi Ra dan demi Osiris! Demi Obelisk, Slifer, dan Winged Dragon of Ra!

**Egypt : **... Ma, itu mah Yu-Gi-OH!, kali...

**Monaco : **Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Parents' adalah...

**Australia : **(buka kartu yang barusan jatoh dari langit dan ngebaca bentar bareng Monaco) Beri tepuk tangan yang luar biasa heboh buat orang tua gokil satu ini, ROMAN EMPIRE!

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan heboh)

**Italy : **Wahahah! Doitsu, Doitsu! Kakek gue menang, vee~

**Romano : **Yeah! Go Kakek! Biar suaramu jelek, tapi dirimu emang yang paling AWESOME!

**Prussia : **HEH! Yang AWESOME itu Kakek gue!

**Roman Empire : **(naik ke atas panggung dan menerima piala) Wahahahah! Makasih banget buat sambutan hebohnya! Emang saya ini orang tua paling gaol sepanjang masa! Tuh, buktinya anak-anak saya bisa kayak Italy dan Romano. Dan kayak Spain!

**Germania : **Italy yang lembek dan manja. Romano yang jago ngomong doang, tapi gak ada hasil nyata. Spain yang terlalu polos sampe bisa jatuh miskin.

**Roman Empire : **HEH! KALO LO IRI, NGOMONG AJA, JANGAN NGEJEK CUCU-CUCU GUE!

**Germania : **(kicep)

**Roman Empire : **Uhuk. Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak buat gelarnya, ya. Hohoho.

**Monaco : **Nah, berikutnya kita punya 'Best Motherlands'!

**Australia : **Bener banget. Mungkin buat beberapa di antara kalian ngangep, "Ih? Apa banget ada nominasi begini? Dukung penjajahan ceritanya?" Tenang. Bukan itu maksudnya.

**Monaco : **Kalo kita mau jujur, semua negara-negara pasti pernah ngerasain atau nyipin bentar, lah, yang namanya penjajahan. Penjajahan itu secara gak langsung sebenernya membentuk mental sebuah bangsa dan kedekatan rakyatnya.

**Australia : **Kayak misalnya saya yang pernah dijajah sama England.

**Monaco : **Makanya dia dapet alis tebel.

**Australia : **... Bukan itu juga maksudnya. Ah, pokoknya, maksud dari kategori ini adalah bagaimana seorang penjajah membentuk bekas jajahannya hingga bisa berkembang. Bukan sekedar dari lamanya masa penjajahan, tapi juga efek yang diberikan ke si bekas jajahannya itu.

**Netherlands : **Hm. Aku tau persis apa yang mau kutinggalin di kamu, Indonesia.

**Indonesia : **A... Apa? (panik)

**Netherlands : **Gimana kalo satu ciuman mesra, beberapa gigitan lembut di leher, dan sentuhan-sentuhan lainnya di sekujur tubuhmu?

**Indonesia : **(blush, dan menjerit panik di dalem hati)

**Malaysia : **Jangan tinggalin aku, dooong~ Masukin aku ke tengah-tengah kalian.

**Netherlands : **(ketawa renyah sambil meraih kepala Malaysia dan kembali mengecup Malaysia pas di depan muka Indonesia. Sekali lagi. PAS DI DEPAN MUKA INDONESIA)

**Indonesia : **(nelen ludah)

**Australia : **Heh. Kasian amat si Indonesia digodain mantan penjajahnya sama adeknya sendiri. Wokeh! Nominasi pertama adalah si abang kompeni berambut tulip yang sekarang sibuk menjalin cinta terlarang bersama dengan Indonesia dan adeknya, Netherlands!

**Finland : **Wuuihh... Berapa lama si Netherlands itu di Indonesia?

**Sweden : **T'ga ra'us'n ta'un.

**Finland : **Wuuiih... Pantesan aja bisa akrab gitu sama Indonesia.

**Denmark : **Bahkan adek merangkap saingannya dia embat juga. Pengen...

**Norway : **Pengen diembat Netherlands?

**Denmark : **Bukan. Diembat kamu sama Iceland.

**Iceland : **(keselek permen)

**Monaco : **Berikutnya ada seorang beralis tebal yang hobi banget menjajah sana-sini. Bahkan salah satu koloninya dia jadikan semenya! Wuih! Bener-bener penjajah yang berjiwa besar! Dimana-mana, kan, penjajah maunya jadi seme. Nominasi berikutnya kita punya England!

**America : **Waaah! Masuk nominasi lagi, lho! Ukeku emang paling hebat! Ntar kalo menang, dapet hadiah kecupan mesra dari dirimu, yaa.

**England : **Gak gue kasih kecupan, tapi gue kasih Sketch Up, mau?

**America : **... Biarpun Sketch Up dan sekecup itu nyerempet, aku lebih pilih sekecup.

**England : **Ck.

**Australia : **Lalu ada seorang Macan Asia merangkap fudanshi akut dan supplier doujinshi yaoi handal di Hetalia, Japan!

**China : **Waaah. Masuk nominasi, aru! Pasti dirimu kepilih gara-gara menjajah Indonesia!

**Japan : **Ah, tapi itu cuma sebentar. Lagian, waktu itu gak sempet merasakan kehangatan ranjang Indonesia-san.

**Netherlands, Malaysia : **(mendadak sangar) MAKSUD LO APA, MONYET! MINTA DILEMPAR SAMPE ANTARTIKA, YA?

**Antartica : **Aaaaiiihhh! Kenapa yang jelek-jelek dilempar ke gue? Lempar ke kembaran gue aja, si Artic!

**Artic : **Maaf, tempat gue udah kebanyakan monyet. Tuh, Artic Monkeys.

**Greenland : **... Itu band mungkin, yaaah.

**Australia : **Next, ada seorang Oyabun serampangan yang bisa switch dari seme jadi uke dengan luar biasa cepatnya. Kita punya Spain!

**Prussia : **Wuuaah! Masuk nominasi, boy! Kok, bisa? Emang jajahan lo banyak, ya?

**Spain : **Kan dulu gue banyak conquistador. Lo lupa kalo dulu armada gue paling yahud selautan?

**France : **Seyahud Sinbad, tak?

**Prussia : **Atau Treasure Planet!

**France : **Atau Up?

**Prussia : **Atau Atlantis?

**France : **Gimana kalo Little Mermaid aja?

**Prussia : **Oh, oh! Sedahsyat Aladdin, tak?

**France : **Aladdin tu kalo gak salah deketan dikit sama Pandawa, ya?

**Spain : **... Itu mah, nama tempat percetakan di deket kampus produser, kaliiii...

**Monaco : **Next, ada sohib dari sang Oyabun barusan, yaitu France!

**France : **Woohoo! Masuk nominasi!

**Russia : **Perasaan France gak pernah jajah apa-apa, da.

**Germany : **Pernah, gak, ya?

**Australia : **Last but not least, kita punya Germany!

**Italy : **Vee~ Masuk nominasi!

**Germany : **Iya.

**Italy : **Menang, dooonng!

**Germany : **Ya, gak tau juga, yaaa... Tergantung jurinya.

**Monaco : **Dan pemenang untuk kategori kali ini adalah... (ambil kartu yang terjun bebas dari langit-langit)

**Australia, Monaco : **Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Motherland' adalah... ENGLAND!

**America : **WOOHOO! EMANG HERO PALING KEREN! BUKTINYA UKE GUE MENANG! YEAH!

**Serbia : **Pengen ambil granat lagi...

**Croatzia : **Aduuh... Jangan, boy. Nanti jadi heboh lagi. Jangan, dooonng.

**Serbia : **Tapi, stock granat gue udah abis...

**Croatzia : **Amin.

**England : **Ih. Apa, sih? Yang menang gue, kok malah elo yang ribut? Aneh...

**America : **Habis, sebagai sememu, gue sangat amat bangga! (langsung nyium England tepat di bibir) Selamet, ya, ukeku tercinta!

**England : **(blush) Ya... Ya, apapun, lah. (jalan ke atas panggung dan ambil piala) Makasih banget buat penghargaan ini. Gak tau harus ngomong apa sebenernya. Agak kaget juga, mengingat saingan saya juga pada bagus-bagus. Kirain tadi bakalan si Netherlands yang menang. Ternyata.

**Australia : **Soalnya berkat didikan lo, gue sebagai bekas jajahan lo bisa semaju ini. Thanks, ya!

**Hong Kong : **Gue juga kalo mau jujur harus terima kasih karena udah bisa berkembang kayak begini berkat didikan lo. Tapi, gue gak mau terima kasih atas alis tebel amit-amit yang lo turunkan ke gue.

**Seland, Australia, Singapore : **SETUJU SAMA HONG KONG!

**Singapore : **Tapi, kalo emang alis tebel si England ini menular ke koloninya, kok America gak beralis tebel, ya?

**England : **AAAHH! Kenapa kalian jadi ngomongin alis gue, hah? Lo liat tu, si Malaysia! Alis dia juga tebel, tapi gak banyak cing cong kayak kalian! Jadi mantan koloni yang bener dikit, dong! Sopan kayak si Malaysia! Masih untung kalian gue rawat jadi negara maju! Ih! Iya, kan, Malaysia?

**Malaysia : **Iya. Kalo bukan berkat England, pasti aku gak bisa semaju ini. Nanti, kamu gak mau sama aku, lagi. (nyolek dagu Indonesia)

**Indonesia : **(merinding)

**Netherlands : **Mm. Dan alis tebel kamu itu seksi, kok. Gak kalah seksi sama kulit sawo mateng kakakmu ini.

**Malaysia : **Aaaw. Makasih.

**Indonesia : **... Man, gue pasti mimpi dan terdampar di La La La Land...

**Australia : **Yosh! Terima kasih buat pidato singkatnya, England. Anda emang motherlands yang baik. Hehehe. Berikut, kita punya apa, Monaco?

**Monaco : **Kita punya 'Best Siblings', tentunyaaa!

**Australia : **Yeah! Dan mari kita sambut nominasi pertama yaitu... The Nordics!

**Finland : **Wuuuaaaah! Kita masuk nominasi! (guncang-guncang badan Sweden)

**Iceland : **Yeah! Kak Norway, masuk nominasi!

**Denmark : **Pasti kali ini menang! Menang, menang! Karena ada gue! Muahahaha!

**Monaco : **Next, ada America dan Canada!

**Prussia : **Canada tu yang imut-imut itu, kan?

**America : **Yes! Masuk nominasi, Canada! (nepuk-nepuk punggung Canada keras, sampe Canada sendiri kejungkel dari kursi)

**Canada : **Aduuhhh~ Jangan keras-keras pukulnya...

**Australia : **Lalu, kita juga punya tiga bersaudara dari Benelux. Belgium, Luxembourg, dan Netherlands!

**Belgium : **Yeiy! Akhirnya gue masuk nominasi! Masuk nominasi, Lux!

**Luxembourg : **Iya, iya. Biasa aja, napa?

**Netherlands : **Yah, padahal aku maunya masuk nominasi bareng kamu, babe. (lirik Indonesia sambil senyum seduktif)

**Indonesia : **(nyengir gaje)

**Monaco : **Berikut, ada dua orang bersaudara. Yang satu sok AWESOME dan yang satu adalah Nazi sejati. Kita punya Germancest! Um, maksudnya Germany sama Prussia!

**Germany : **Hedeeehh... Masuk nominasi juga? Bakal ngerepotin kalo menang. Sama Bruder segala...

**Prussia : **Wooii! Apa-apaan itu germancest? Mending gue sama Canada!

**France : **Cieee... Ciee Canadaaaa!

**Australia : **Berikut, ada duo Switzerland dan Liechtenstein!

**Liechtenstein : **Kakak, masuk nominasi barengan!

**Switzerland : **Iya. Bagus, deh. Jadi, aku gak harus ninggalin kamu sendirian disini, rawan dari godaan.

**Turkey : **Siapa juga yang mau goda adek lo?

**Switzerland : **HEH, BERANI-BERANI LO NGOMONGIN ADEK GUE? GUE DOR LO!

**Turkey : **Aih, maaaaakkk...

**Monaco : **Buseet... Ini kategori banyak amat. Saya pegel bacanya. Berikut, ada Romano dan Italy!

**Italy : **Veee~! Masuk nominasi bareng sama kakak!

**Romano : **Apa, sih? Berisik amat! (padahal dalem atinya, "Asiiikk! Akhirnya gue masuk nominasi juga! Cihuy! Pengen loncat-loncat, tapi nanti image cool gue ilang. Ntar aja, deh, kalo menang baru lompat-lompat kayak anak kelinci overdosis gula")

**Australia : **Lalu ada East Asia! China dan adek-adeknya!

**Japan : **Wah. Masuk nominasi lagi? Emang saya itu paling AWESOME.

**Prussia : **HEH! JANGAN PAKE LINE GUE!

**Roman Empire : **Bentar. Kenapa China yang umur 4000 taun gak masuk kategori 'Best Parents'? Kan udah tua.

**Germania : **Biar tua, si China itu jabatannya masih Kakak di mata East Asia yang lainnya.

**Roman Empire : **Hooo... Terus, kenapa gak ada yang manggil gue kakak aja? Dari pada Kakek...

**Germania : **NYADAR UMUR, DONG, MAS!

**Monaco : **Berikut, ada Russia, Ukraine, dan Belarus!

**Belarus : **Yeah! Dinominasiin bareng Kakak!

**Russia : **Pokoknya gue gak mau naik panggung kalo nanti menang...

**Ukraine : **Asiiik! Udah lama gak kumpul-kumpul sama adek-adekku!

**Belarus : **Kakak gak boleh naik! Biar aku aja sama Russia, terus bisa langsung nikah di atas panggung.

**Russia : **Seseorang, tolongin gue sekarang, daaaa~

**Australia : **Berikutnya adalah... Hei! Ternyata gue sendiri yang masuk sama New Zealand! Hahaha! Newzy! Kita masuk nominasi!

**New Zealand : **Hah? Masa'? Asiik! Akhirnya landscape dan panorama indah gue diakui juga setelah shooting LOTR.

**Australia : **... Gak nyambung, woi!

**Monaco : **Dan yang terakhir kita punya empat sodara dari satu rumpun, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, dan Brunei Darussalam!

**Malaysia : **Waah. Kita masuk nominasi barengan lagi, Kak. (ngedeket ke Indonesia)

**Indonesia : **Ehehe... (senyum garing)

**Netherlands : **Aaah... Kenapa aku gak masuk nominasi bareng kalian berdua? Nanti kalo kita menang, bisa langsung threesome di atas panggung.

**Malaysia : **Setuju! Nanti, siapapun yang menang, langsung threesome aja gimana?

**Indonesia : **(panik sejadi-jadinya, pengen kabur tapi gak bisa)

**Monaco : **Dan pemenangnya adalah...

**Monaco, Australia : **SINGAPORE, INDONESIA, MALAYSIA, DAN BRUNEI DARUSSALAM!

**Singapore : **Woohoo! Menang! Kak! Kita menang! Ayo, ambil pialanya!

**Indonesia : **(masih di tempat duduk, keringet dingin waktu ngeliat ekspresi yang dilontarkan sama Malaysia dan Netherlands) ... Eeehh... G... Gue mau ke toilet, deh. Pialanya nitip dulu...

**Brunei : **Ah, Kakak gak asik! (langsung narik Indonesia berdiri, dibantu sama Singapore)

**Malaysia : **Makasih banyak buat penghargaannya, yaa! Beneran, kita berempat seneng banget sama piala ini. Iya, gak, Kak?

**Indonesia : **He? Um... Yaa...

**Singapore : **Makasih banget buat juri-jurinya! Akhirnya gue bisa dapet awards jugaaa!

**Indonesia : **(kelaitan gelisah dan pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari panggung)

**Malaysia : **(smirk) Kenapa, Kak? Kok, gelisah gitu? Panik kenapa? (deketin Indonesia)

**Indonesia : **He? Ng... Nggak, kok. Gak ada apa-apa. Hahaha. (mundur)

Malang bagi Indonesia, ia tak menyadari kalau Netherlands sudah naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memblokir akses kabur.

**Indonesia : **(ngeliat ekspresi dari Netherlands dan Malaysia yang super duper predatorial) ... Mati gue...

Dan kamera kembali melambung, melupakan jeritan panik seorang Indonesia.

**France : **Oh, maaaann! Gak lagi-lagi mereka nyerang Indonesia di atas panggung!

**Spain : **Palingan sekarang mereka bisa kerja sama, bukannya berantem ngerebutin Indonesia.

**Prussia : **(nongol dari balik backstage) Boy! Cepetan closingnya! Itu udah parah sangat! Udah sampe buka-bukaan!

**France : **DEMI APA? (langsung semangat) Pemirsa sekalian, jangan pindah channel, jangan kemana-mana. Tetap saksikan Hetalia Awards! Saya, France, pamit! (langsung kabur, penasaran sama adegan rated M )

**Spain : **Yaaah... Gue ditinggal... Intinya, pemirsa, jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi ke Hetalia Awards, ya. Karena berikutnya akan ada 'Best Singer', 'Best Song', dan 'Best Voice'! Saya, Spain, pamit!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa... Kenapa lagi-lagi endingnya gue buat kayak begitu? Dari tiap chapter pasti endingnya ada skandal, tapi nanggung. Ck. Gue mulai payah nih... Oiya, buat pemenang tebak-tebakan kemaren adalah **Lady Elizabeth-Kirland**! Selamat, yaa! Dan buat chapter kali ini, **gak ada tebak-tebakan lagi** yaa. Lagi gak ada ide mau ngasih tebak-tebakan apa. Hiks...

Dan untuk pilihannya :

**Best Singer : **gak ada nominasi. Silakan pilih nation mana yang paling pandai menyanyi menurut Anda. Terbatas untuk mereka-mereka yang udah pernah nyanyi, lho.

**Best Song : **gak ada nominasi juga. Silakan masukan lagu dari Hetalia (Marukaite Chikyuu, Hatta Futte Parade, sampe character's song) yang menurut Anda keren.

**Best Voice : **gak ada nominasi juga. Best Voice ini maksudnya adalah suara yang bener-bener pas dengan karakter nation yang dibawakan. Terserah mau pilih siapa.

Dan... maaf, lagi-lagi gak ada bales review dari anon. Dan kayaknya yang sign-in juga gak bisa dibales satu-satu. Maafkan sayaaa... TT^TT

Arekey, pamit!


	9. Best Voice, Best Singer, dan Best Song

**A/N : **BARNEEEYY! ME LIKE BARNEY! ME LIKE NEIL PATRICK HARRIS! ME DON'T LIKE HIS BOYFRIEND! KENAPA YANG CUTE HARUS GAY! KENAPA COWOK YANG GUE TAKSIR JATOHNYA PADA GAY SEMUUAAA! DX

Abaikan curcol satu itu. Masih gak percaya kalo pemeran Barney di 'How I Met Your Mother' adalah gay. Udah punya cowok. Udah punya anak; kembar pula. Nasib, nasib... Hiks.

Oiya, mau kembali menjelaskan pertanyaan apa itu CEMUNGUD dan CEMANGAP karena di chapter kemaren dengan ajaibnya jawabannya kepotong dan saya mager buat mengedit. Hohoho. CEMUNGUD dan CEMANGAP adalah versi sok imut dari SEMANGAT. Labil banget, yak? Hahaha.

Dan ada pertanyaan dari seorang **TachibanaHana** yang bunyinya begini, "Kenapa yang menang itu-itu terus?" Nah, pemenangnya itu-itu terus soalnya emang dia yang paling cepet review dan jawabannya bener. Hehehe. Tebak-tebakannya kan, cepet-cepetan. Siapa cepat, dia yang menang. Jawablah secepat kilat! Jangan mau kalah dari Lady Elizabeth-Kirkland! Halah, kenapa ini malah berubah jadi race, yak?

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Beberapa hal yang kesebut dan familar di mata kalian itu bukan punya saya juga. Contoh : "Demi sempak Merlin!" jelas banget disebut kalo sempak itu adalah kepunyaan Merlin. #plak Dan buat kalian yang gak tau arti kata sempak, coba cari di kamus bahasa Belanda. Kalo gak salah, sih, sempak itu bahasa Belanda. Kalo gak salah...

**Warning : **OOC, OC bertebaran, Sho-ai bertebaran, gaje, dan banyak sumpah serapah yang tak disensor. Kenapa? Tanyakan kepada rumput tetangga yang bergoyang. #hajared

**

* * *

**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Suasana damai nan syahdu gedung pembacaan Hetalia Awards sempat terusik oleh keributan yang beruntun terjadi. Mulai dari rebutan piala, rebutan pacar, sampai kejadian gaib ala telenovela dan seme-mendadak-uke atau kebalikannya terjadi. Entah kutukan apa yang telah hinggap di gedung itu.

Nah, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, keributan terakhir yang terjadi adalah kasus seorang Indonesia yang mau diperkaos oleh mantan motherland dan adiknya sendiri secara bersamaan di atas panggung. Setelah dianggur-anggur (baca : grepe-grepe) dan diseret keluar gedung untuk mendapatan 'privasi', ketiganya sudah kembali dengan keadaan masih rapi. Bahkan, waktu kepergian mereka tidaklah lama dan bisa diingat oleh seorang penyakit short term memory akut seperti Dory di film 'Finding Nemo'.

**Singapore : **Kok, kalian baliknya cepet, sih? Udahan?

**Malaysia : **(tampak bete) Gak jadi. Mendadak il-feel.

**Netherlands : **(bertampang bete juga kayak Malaysia)

**Belgium : **Lho? Il-feel kenapa? Gara-gara broer ikut, ya? Emang, nih, si broer gak lihai masalah ranjang!

**Netherlands : **Bahkan tadi gak ada ranjang, mungkin. Dan lo meragukan keahlian gue? Heh! Gue adalah orang yang melegalkan prostitusi dan narkoba, man! YOU THINK gue payah dalam memuaskan uke-uke gue?

**Malaysia : **Sejak kapan elo punya dua uke?

**Netherlands : **Kan elo sama Indonesia.

**Malaysia : **Ogah gue jadi uke lo. Masalahnya bukan di Nethere, kok, Belgie. Masalahnya malah ada di kakak gue.

**Vietnam : **Jangan-jangan, badan Indonesia udah keriput, kontras sama mukanya yang imut?

**Cambodia : **Bukan. Pasti gara-gara di badan Indonesia banyak lukanya, deh. Terus kalian jadi males karena keinget sama penderitaan dia.

**Malaysia : **... Kok lo tau di badan Kakak gue banyak lukanya? Ngintip dimana lo?

**Cambodia : **Ada, deeeh! Hohohoho.

**Netherlands : **Bukan itu semua. Masalahnya ada ketika Nesia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

**Malaysia : **Lagu yang sangat-sangat gak banget.

**Netherlands : **Lagu yang bisa bikin lo pengen joget poco-poco sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas ala lagu 'Cinta Satu Malam', terus kayang keliling bundaran HI.

**Malaysia : **... Oke. Itu udah mulai lebay.

**Netherlands : **Kan saya lebeh.

**Thailand : **Terus kenapa, ana? Emang lagu apa yang dinyanyiin sama Indonesia?

**Malaysia : **Lagu itu...

**Laos : **Keong Racun, ya? (langsung joget Keong Racun dengan labilnya)

**South Korea : **Gue tau apaan! (nyanyi) "Nobody, nobody but you!" (tepok tangan ganjen)

**North Korea : **Itu Wonder Girls, kaliiii! Jangan ngiklan girlband sendiri gini, ah! Norak!

**Netherlands : **Indonesia menyanyi... Menyanyi...

**Yang lainnya : **(penasaran)

**Netherlands : **Menyanyi... Menyanyi...

**Yang lainnya : **(tambah penasaran)

**Netherlands : **Menyanyi... Menyanyi...

**Romano : **AAHH! Kelamaan! Ngomong sekarang, kalo nggak, gue cium lo!

**Netherlands : **Eits. Mau, dong, abang dicium! (mesumnya kambuh)

**Malaysia : **(gebuk Netherlands) Tiba-tiba si Indonesia menyanyikan lagu... Lagunya Fransoa yang 'Kalau Saya Kaya'.

**France : **Ooh! Lagu itu! Lagu kreatif dari seorang berdarah Prancis!

**Spain : **Yang video klipnya sangat niat, pake ada Hummer Limousin dan lengkap dengan penari latar itu?

**Prussia : **Yang si penyanyinya orang asing, tapi pake bahasa Indonesia?

**Indonesia : **Udah gitu, translate 'nenek'nya salah, tuh! Masa' nenek jadi cousin? Harusnya granma! Bilangin ke orangnya! Aduh, aduuhhh~ (nyanyi)

**Malaysia : **AAARRRGGHHH! LO NYANYI TU LAGU SEKALI LAGI, GUE TEMPELENG, LO!

**France : **(nyanyi) "Kalau saya kaya. Aduh, aduh, aduuuhh~ Mau punya mobil, satu mobil baru. Pake roda besar. Tempat duduk kuliiiiit~ Saya antar bapak, ibu, nenek, sama adek. Aduuuhh... Senang sekaliiii~" Eh, Antonio sama Gilbert! Bantuin gue jadi penari latarnya!

**Prussia, Spain : **OGAH!

**Malaysia : **AAARGGGHHH! PLEASE, LO JANGAN NYANYI JUGA! GUE IL-FEEL DENGER LAGU ITU!

**Indonesia : **(nyanyi) "Kalau saya kaya. Aduh, aduh, aduuuhh~ Mau beli rumah, satu rumah besar. Dengan banyak kamaaar. Banyak TV besaaar~ Saya undang bapak, ibu, nenek, sama adek. Aduuuh... Bangga sekaliiii~"

**Netherlands : **NESSIIAA! Gak cukup apa, kemaren kamu udah keranjingan sama (nyanyi bentar) "mau dibaaaawa kemanaaa, hubungan kitaaa~" dan sama (nyanyi lagi) "bertahan satu ciiiiiiiiiiiinta. Bertahan satu ce-ii-en-te-aa" dan (nyanyi lagi) "Telpoooonn~ Telpon ruuumaaaah. Tarif hemaaatt~ Uwooo uwooooo~~" Sekarang kamu nyanyi lagu ini? Please, jangan lagiii! Gue gak yakin bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita kalo begini terus caranyaaa...

**Indonesia : **Oke, oke. Gue ganti lagi, deh. Ehm. (nyanyi) "Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu."

**Malaysia : **AARRGGHHH! JANGAN BOYBAND JIPLAKAN DARI SI KOREA ITUU!

**Indonesia : **(masih nyanyi) "You know me so weeeeelll~ Girl, I love you. Girl, I need you. Girl I heart you"

**South Korea : **(ngomong ke North Korea) Tuh, liat. Saking kerennya boyband gue, sampe ada bajakannya di negara Nesia! Keren, da ze!

**North Korea : **Terserah apa kata lo...

**Spain : **Hei, hei, heeei! Ini di-cut dulu, dong, pembicaraan tentang selera lagu Indonesia yang suka berganti-ganti, secepat The Flash. Kita mau masuk ke acara utamanya, nih!

**France : **Acara utamanya, kan, gue yang menyanyi dengan begitu merdunya! Hohohoho!

**Spain : **... Yak, pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Spain!

**France : **Heh! Gue dikacangin!

**Spain : **(pura-pura gak denger) Masih dalam acara Hetalia Awards. Sebuah acara pembagian penghargaan bagi para karakter Hetalia! Untuk kategori kali ini, kita mempunyai semuanya yang berhubungan dengan dunia tarik suara. Mulai dari 'Best Singer', 'Best Song', sampai ke 'Best Voice'! Dan untuk pembaca nominasi kita kali ini, mari berikan sambutan yang meriah bagi Seborga dan Wy!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan)

**Wy, Seborga : **(senyum-senyum sambil jalan ke podium) Selamat malam semuanya!

**Wy : **Akhirnya, boooy! Eksis juga gue! Masa' udah delapanan kali commercial break gue gak dikasih kesempatan ngomong.

**Seborga : **Bentar. Emang elo negara apa? Baru tau gue kalo ada negara namanya Wy doang.

**Wy : **Gila! Guhe paling keren!

**Seborga : **... Bicaralah layaknya seorang cewek anggun, please. Eh, pembukaan, gih!

**Wy : **Oke! Para hadirin sekalian, kali ini saya dan Seborga akan membacakan segala nominasi yang berhubungan tentang suara! Hayoo! Kalian yang merasa suaranya merdu, siapkan diri kalian buat masuk nominasinya! Hehehe.

**America : **Yeah! HERO macem gue pasti menang! Suara gue udah yang paling bagus, deh! Hohoho!

**Germany : **Lebih mending suara gue.

**Italy : **Vee~! Suara Germany emang yang paling bagus! Bener-bener suara orang macho, vee~!

**Romano : **Suara gue paling keren! Paling tsundere! Hahaha!

**England : **Suara gue...

**Japan : **Suara buat orang nyolot macem Uchiha Sasuke.

**England : **Eh, beda jalur, mungkin, yaaa.

**Seborga : **Untuk kategori pertama kali ini, kita punya 'Best Voice'!

**Wy : **'Best Voice' ini ditentukan dari seberapa pasnya karakter dengan suaranya, ya.

**Seborga : **Betul banget. Kalo misalnya kayak Norway mendadak bersuara ngebass padahal muka minta di-raep sangat, itu bisa jadi gak pas.

**Norway : **Heh? Apa banget bilang muka gue minta di-raep? Muka gue nyolot, tau!

**Denmark : **... Dan elo malah pengen dibilang nyolot?

**Norway : **Lebih mending daripada dibilang muka ngenes minta di-raep.

**Wy : **Dan ternyata saudara-saudara, gak ada nominasi tetap buat kategori ini! Itu berarti, semuanya punya peluang sama untuk memenangkan 'Best Voice'!

**France : **Yes! Gue dan lagu gue barusan pasti menang! Hahaha!

**Spain, Prussia : **Aduh, aduh, aduuuuhh...

**France : **Aih, kalian ini kalo mau gue nyanyi lagi ngomong, dong! (mulai nyanyi) "Kalau saya kayaaa!"

**Prussia : **Berenti nyanyi sekarang, atau gue tindih lo pake tembok Berlin.

**Seborga : **Dan pemenangnya adalah... (buka amplop)

**Wy : **Kenapa harus dia yang menang? Kenapa bukan gue?

**Seborga : **Karena elo belom nongol di animenya. Kita punya ENGLAND sebagai pemenang 'Best Voice'!

**England : **Eh? Gue? Hahahaah! Asiiik!

**America : **Ck. Kenapa harus England, sih? Kan suara gue lebih AWESOME.

**Prussia : **Heh! Jangan seenaknya ambil kalimat orang! Yang AWESOME itu gue seorang! Sama Gilbird. Dan kenapa bukan gue yang menang 'Best Voice'? Suara gue kurang AWESOME apa?

**Spain : **Kurang ASEM? Coba tambahin asem jawa.

**Prussia : **Lo gak membantu sangat, Antonio...

**England : **(naik ke atas panggung dan nerima pialanya) Waah! Beneran, gue gak nyangka sama sekali kalo gue bisa menang 'Best Voice'! Hahaha!

**Penonton : **(ngeliatin England dengan tatapan sirik sangat)

**England : **Kenapa kalian ngeliatnya kayak gitu? Sirik, ya? Hohoho. Nasib kalian memang apes! Hahahahah! (turun dari panggung)

**Denmark : **Pengen gue tebas pake kapak gue...

**Norway : **Tebas, gih. Ntar gue bantuin.

**Denmark : **Bantuin nebas?

**Norway : **Bantuin doa.

**Denmark : **Hedeeeeeeeehhhhhh...

**Seborga : **Lupakan sejenak masalah England yang menyombong dan menyampah di atas panggung. Disuruh pidato kemenangan, malah ngejekin yang kalah. Gimana, sih?

**Wy : **Bukannya host-host kita juga pernah gitu, ya, waktu menang?

**Prussia, Spain, France : **(siul-siul gaje, pura-pura gak tau)

**Seborga : **Lupain aja itu. Sekarang kita masuk ke nominasi berikutnya, yaitu 'Best Singer'!

**Wy : **Yeiy! Kan kita semua tau kalo kita itu sering banget bikin lagu dan nyanyi. Bahkan gak cuma satu lagu, tapi bisa banyak!

**Seborga : **Terutama yang udah keluar di animenya dan kebagian peran yang lumayan penting bisa kecipratan hoki jadi penyanyi juga selain nation.

**Wy : **Yep. Makanya kategori ini lagi-lagi gak ada nominasinyaa! (nunjukin amplop nominasi yang kosong melompong. Yang ada malah coretan-coretan labil penuh adegan yaoi hasil kerja produsernya)

**Seborga : **Astaga naga bonar jadi sejuta... Itu kertas nominasi kenapa malah penuh coretan begitu, ya? Dasar produsernya labil sangat...

**South Africa : **Siapa yang menang? Pasti gue! Pasti gue!

**Zimbabwe : **Bahkan elo nongol di manganya aja belom, ini udah pengen jadi pemenang 'Best Singer'...

**South Africa : **Ngarep dikit, mah, gak apa-apa. Hohohoho.

**Wy : **(ambil kartu yang jatoh dari langit-langit) Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Singer' adalah...

**Wy, Seborga : **ENGLAND!

**America : **DEMI SEMPAK MERLIN! KENAPA YANG MENANG ENGLAND LAGI?

**France : **GUE YAKIN INI AWARDS ADA YANG SABOTASE! MASA' ENGLAND KAYAK GITUAN AJA BISA MENANG! GAK RELAAAA~!

**Spain : **GILA! MASIH JAUH LEBIH SEKSI KANSAI-BEN GUE DARIPADA SUARA TSUNDERE AMIT-AMIT MACEM ENGLAND!

**Prussia : **SUARA GUE KURANG AWESOME APA SAMPE GAK MENANG AWARDS, HAH? GUE YAKIN INI JURI-JURINYA PASTI DIANCEM PAKE SCONE SUPER GAK ENAK ITU! INI GAK ADIL!

**Romano : **EH, GUE UDAH MERELAKAN GAK MENANG 'BEST VOICE', TAPI GUE GAK RELA KALO KALAH DI 'BEST SINGER'! SAMA ORANG GAK PINTER MASAK MACEM ENGLAND PULA! SATU-SATUNYA PENDUDUK INGGRIS YANG JAGO MASAK ITU CUMA JAMIE OLIVER, TAU!

**South Korea : **DEMI SET YUGIOH GUEEE! KENAPA GAK GUE YANG MENANG 'BEST SINGER'? KURANG BEST APALAGI, COBA, BOYBAND DAN GIRLBAND GUE! DIBANDING ENGLAND YANG CUMA BISA NGE-TREND DENGAN HARRY POTTER, SPICE GIRLS, DAN MANCHESTER UNITED-NYA SUARA GUE LEBIH AWESOME, DA ZE!

**Prussia : **HEH! JANGAN AMBIL-AMBIL AWESOME! ITU UDAH PROPERTI GUE, TAU!

**Seborga : **WOOOIII! GAK USAH PADA PAKE KEPSLOK SEMUANYA BEGINI, DONG! CAPEK MATA GUE NGELIATNYA PADA BERTULISAN TEKNIK SEMUA!

**Wy : **Kok huruf teknik, sih?

**Seborga : **Kan tulisan teknik itu pake huruf cetak yang kapital semua.

**Wy : **... Pasti dapet ilmu sesatnya dari si produser atau nggak dari si narator... Yah, meskipun narator dan produser itu sebenernya orang yang sama.

**Seborga : **Heeh! Kalian jangan banyak protes! Udah kalah aja protes! Oi, England! Ini buruan diambil pialanya. Sebelom gue putuskan buat dilelang sekarang. Mumpung banyak yang mau ini. Hahaha!

**England : **(naik ke atas panggung lagi buat nerima piala. Senyum luar biasa lebar gak bisa dia tutupin) Ahahahaha! Beneran ini jurinya baek banget! Menang dua awards sekaligus, man! Gila! Bahkan sepanjang sejarah 'America's Next Top Model', gak ada yang kayak begini!

**Indonesia : **Gak juga. Yang cycle 15 si Ann dapet best photo lima kali berturut-turut dari episode 1 sampe episode 7.

**England : **Oya? Ck. Kenapa 'Britain's Next Top Model' gak bisa sebagus 'America's Next Top Model'?

**Poland : **Mungkin bisa bagus kalo seandainya lo kasih penghargaan lo sebagai 'Best Singer' dan 'Best Voice' ke gue. Anggep aja amal.

**Denmark : **Mending ke gue.

**China : **Mending ke gue, aru.

**Russia : **Mending ke aku, da.

**Belarus : **Kasih pialanya ke Kakakku kalo mau nyawamu selamat! (ngacungin piso)

**England : **Ih. Maaf, ya. Biar gue pengen banget BNTM secanggih ANTM, tetep aja gue gak mau ngasih piala ini! Weee!

**Turkey : **Ngomong-ngomong 'Top Model', kalo gak salah ada yang 'Holland's Next Top Model', kan?

**Netherlands : **Ada. Dan lebih keren daripada punya England.

**Singapore : **Dan kalo gak salah ada juga di Australia.

**New Zealand : **Iya, gitu? (ngelirik Australia)

**Australia : **Ada, dong! Gini-gini gue cukup diperhitungkan di dunia fashion! Eheheh.

**Tibet : **Dan ada juga 'Canada's Next Top Model'. Kualitasnya juga hampir setaraf sama 'America's Next Top Model'.

**Philipines : **Canada? Canada kayak pernah denger... Itu di bagian bumi sebelah mana, ya?

**Brunei : **Yang gue tau, Robin di 'How I Met Your Mother' itu tadinya dari Canada sebelom pindah ke New York. Tapi, gue gak tau Canada dimana.

**Austria : **Canada itu gak pernah ada di sejarah musik gue, jadi gue gak tau.

**Hungary : **Kalo patokannya sejarah musik, mah, yang ada paling cuma negara kamu sama Eropa yang lainnya...

**Canada : **(pundung di pojokan)

**Wy : **Kenapa percakapan tentang 'Best Singer' bisa merembet jadi pembicaraan tentang 'Top Model' terus mempertanyakan siapa gerangan Canada, ya?

**Seborga : **Biarin. Masih bagus mereka ngomongin yang lain dan gak memutuskan buat mengamuk. Eh, tapi Canada itu siapa, ya?

**Canada : **(bener-bener pengen gantung diri di pohon toge)

**Wy : **Lupakan sejenak pertanyaan gaje kita tentang Canada dan 'Top Model' England yang lebih payah dari punya America. Sekarang, kita akan membacakan awards yang berikutnya!

**Seborga : **Dan awards kali ini dikemas dalam bentuk yang unik, beda dengan pembacaan lainnya!

**Wy : **Saking bedanya, kita akan panggilkan satu orang nation untuk mengumumkan pemenangnya!

**Seborga : **Betul sekali! Sekarang, mari kita sambut Serbia!

Kamera kemudian langsung berpindah dari tempat Wy dan Seborga berdiri ke sebuah panggung kecil dimana sosok Serbia sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Di belakangnya ada sebuah layar super besar yang menampilkan tulisan bling-bling 'HETALIA TOP HITS'

**Serbia : **Halo para penikmat musik semuanya! Tenang, tenang. Kalian belom ganti channel TV, kok. Ini masih Hetalia Awards! Nah, untuk kategori berikutnya, yaitu 'Best Song', kita bakal melihat urutan-urutan sepuluh lagu terfavorit di dunia Hetalia!

**Penonton, Fans : **(tepok tangan heboh, penasaran dengan chart-nya)

**Serbia : **Dan entah kenapa gue masih sakit ati sama si Germany gara-gara gue kalah di Eurovision...

**Germany : **WOI, DIRASA! GUE MALAH KALAH SAMA LO DI WORLD CUP, KAMPRET!

**Serbia : **(ngacangin jeritan to'a seorang Germany) Nah, untuk posisi nomer 10 kita punya sebuah lagu galau yang dinyanyikan oleh nation paling galau se-Hetalia. Lagu ini bener-bener menggambarkan passion dari sang nation terhadap suatu makanan. Posisi 10 kita punya... "Hamburger Street" punya America!

**America : **Yaaaah! Kenapa lagu seorang HERO cuma masuk peringkat 10? Gak relaaaaa~

**Japan : **Entah kenapa gue punya firasat buruk kalo yang menang bakalan sama kayak sebelomnya...

**South Korea : **Aduuh! Jangan, dooong! Nanti gue gak bisa menunjukkan keahlian nge-dance gue, da ze!

**Taiwan : **Kayak dirimu itu pernah nyanyi aja. Wong di animenya masih belom eksis.

**Serbia : **(nunggu setelah lagu "Hamburger Street" selesai) Nah. Satu peringkat di atas "Hamburger Street" ada sebuah lagu yang gak kalah galau dari lagu sebelomnya. Kalo yang tadi itu lagu yang didedikasikan untuk makanan favorit, yang ini didedikasikan buat orang yang paling penting! Kita punya "Song For Germany", sebuah lagu persembahan seorang Italy bagi Germany di episode awal Hetalia Axis Powers!

**Italy : **Veee~~ Masuk peringkat sembilan, veee!

**America : **... Demi apa lagu jelek, galau, labil, dan sangat gamang macem begitu bisa satu peringkat di atas gue?

**Serbia : **Lanjuts! Berikut di peringkat 8 ada sebuah lagu narsis dari orang yang gak kalah narsis. Mau curhat atau les khusus bagaimana bersikap narsis? Silakan berguru ke orang ini. Dialah master dari narsisme. Kita punya "My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me" dari Prussia!

**Spain : **Ih, judulnya gak banget, deh. Lo bikin lagu sambil mabok, ya?

**Prussia : **Eh, jangan salah. Itu judul udah paling AWESOME sejagat raya! Keseseses!

**Serbia : **Berhubung kita masih punya tujuh lagu yang harus disebutin peringkatnya, mari kita lanjut aja. Berikutnya di peringkat 7 ada lagu yang sangat mendunia. Saking mendunianya, sampe di judulnya aja ada kata-kata 'dunia' gitu. Hahaha. Nah, di peringkat 7 kita punya "Marukaite Chikyuu versi England"!

**France : **DEMI APA ITU ENGLAND MASUK NOMINASI LAGI?

**Denmark : **Ah, gue yakin banget ini ada yang nyabotase, deh. Gak bener ini awards kalo sampe England dapet tiga-tiganya.

**Germany : **Setuju sama Denmark! LEMPAR YANG SABOTASE KE JURANG!

**Serbia : **Biarpun gue setuju dengan jeritan hati seorang Denmark dan mendukung penuh anjuran Germany, mari kita selesaikan dulu ini chart-nya. Nanggung, tinggal enam peringkat lagi. Yang sabar, yee. Hehehe. Di peringkat 6 lagi-lagi sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang makanan favorit. Dinyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan dan penuh sumpah serapah oleh seorang Romano. Kita punya "Oishii Tomato No Uta"

**Romano : **YEAH! Berhasil melampaui si scone freak! Yahoo!

**Italy : **Google!

**Romano : **(ngeliat Italy dengan tatapan aneh) Kenapa nyebut Google?

**Italy : **Habis tadi fratello nyebut Yahoo. Hehehe.

**Serbia : **Setengah jalan lagi, teman-temin! Berjuanglah! Lebih tepatnya, berjuanglah diriku untuk menyebutkan lima peringkat lagi! Haih... Capek juga, ya, jadi pembaca nominasi. Hahaha. Masuk ke peringkat 5 dari 'Hetalia Top Hits' ada sebuah lagu galau lainnya. Yah, mengingat ini Hetalia, semua lagu pasti galau, ya. Tapi, judul lagu ini gak segalau yang lainnya, kok. Malah berdoa pada Tuhan. Biar isinya gak nyambung sama judulnya, tapi "Mein Gott" oleh Prussia ada di peringkat 5!

**Prussia : **Woohoo! Masuk peringkat 5! Emang gue itu AWESOME sangat!

**France : **Kayaknya gue gak masuk peringkat, deh...

**Spain : **CEMUNGUD, France!

**France : **Spain, kalo lo ngomong CEMUNGUD, entah kenapa bibir lo itu sangat mengundang buat dilumat.

**Serbia : **Tuhaaann... Beri saya pendamping biar bisa bantuin saya baca music chart yang panjangnya naujubilah iniii...

**Spain : **(nongol dari balik backstage) Kata produser gak bisa. Nanti dia harus keluar duit lagi.

**Serbia : **Ih. Produsernya pelit! Yasudahlah. Sekarang langsung aja masuk ke peringkat 4 dari chart jadi-jadian kita ini! Penyanyinya dikenal sebagai orang yang kelewat strict, terlalu tegas bahkan bisa bikin nangis kejer seorang Prussia.

**Prussia : **Hah? Siapa yang bikin gue nangis kejer? Kapan? Dimana? Bagaimana? Apa? Kenapa?

**Serbia : **Kita punya "Einsamkeit" oleh Germany!

**Russia : **Harus diakui kalo lagu itu emang cocok buat orang madesu macam dirimu, da.

**Germany : **Gue gak madesu, woi!

**Italy : **Madesu itu apa?

**Romano : **Uchiha Madesu...

**Japan : **... Uchiha Madara, mungkiiinn...

**Serbia : **(nungguin lagu "Einsamkeit" kelar) Buset... Ini lagu madesu sangat, tapi emang keren, sih. Nah, setelah peringkat 4, kita punya peringkat 3! Lagu ini bener-bener lagu yang unik! Kenapa unik? Soalnya yang nyanyi borongan! Udah kayak paduan suara. Coret. Lebih tepatnya vocal group. Kita punya "Wa! Wa! Wa! World Ondo"!

**France : **Ehei! Akhirnya gue masuk nominasi juga! Asoy!

**Prussia : **Tapi, rombongan sama yang lainnya. Gak AWESOME, lo.

**France : **Lebih mending daripada si Spain. Daritadi lagunya gak masuk chart.

**Spain : **(langsung mojok di sudut sambil garuk-garuk aspal dan nangis darah)

**Serbia : **Ini dia posisi yang dinanti-nanti! Posisi Dua peringkat teratas dalam chart kita kali ini!

**South Africa : **Pasti gue! Pasti gue! Pasti gue!

**Congo : **Belom nongol, woooii!

**Indonesia : **Mending lagu ini yang jadi peringkat atasnya. (nyanyi) "Tapi pake mobil. Aduh, aduh, aduuh. Harus bayar bensin. Aduuh, bayar terus. Takut dirusakiiin. Takut diilangiiin. Saya telpon bapak, ibu, nenek, sama adek. Aduuuuh, pusing sekaliiii~"

**Netherlands : **SUMPAH NESIAAA! JANGAN NYANYI LAGU ITU LAGI! BISA-BISA DIRIMU SAYA TALAK TIGA!

**Indonesia : **(langsung mingkem)

**Malaysia : **Akhirnya...

**Indonesia : **(nyanyi) "Tapi pakai rumah. Aduh, aduh, aduuuh. Harus bayar listrik. Aduuh, bayar terus. Takut orang maliiiing. Takut dikotoriiiiin. Suruh pulang bapak, ibu, nenek, sama adek. Aduuuhh, pusing sekaliiii~"

**Netherlands, Malaysia : **STOOOOOP!

**France : **(nyanyi) "Berarti saya tidaaak mau kaya lagiiii. Pulang ke rumah bapak, ibu, nenek, sama adek. Aduuuh~ Tidak mau kayaaa. Aduh, aduh, aduuuuh. Tidak mau kayaaa. Aduh, aduh, aduuuhh~" (sambil nari)

**Spain, Prussia : **STOOOOOPPP!

**Serbia : **Daripada kalian lama-lama penasaran sama peringkat 2, biar gue langsung sebut aja, ya. (ngeliat ke kartunya buat baca sebentar) Eum... Jangan bunuh gue begitu kalian tau siapa di peringkat 2, ya. Lagu "Absolutely Invincible—"

**Sweden : **JANGAN BILANG INI ENGLAND!

**Finland : **Itu England lagi, Su-san...

**Lithuania : **DEMI APA MASA' ITU ENGLAND DI POSISI 2?

**Poland : **KUDA PONI GUE LEBIH ASOY DARIPADA LAGU-LAGUNYA ENGLAND!

**Serbia : **... Udah gue blang, jangan bantai gue, ya. Ini gue cuma ngebacain aja. Dan untuk peringkat pertama dari 'Hetalia Top Hits' sekaligus pemenang dari 'Best Song' adalah... (ngeliat catetan) ... Eum... Sekali lagi gue ingetin kalo gue disini hanya bertindak sebagai orang yang ngebacain dan bukan yang milih pemenangnya.

**Japan : **Uh-oh. Gue punya firasat buruk...

**Serbia : **"Pub And GO!" dari Eng—

**Austria : **GAAAAHH! GAK RELA KALO ORANG MACEM ENGLAND YANG MENANG 'BEST SONG'!

**Hungary : **KENAPA ENGLAND TERUS YANG MENAAAANNG? KENAPA GAK AUSTRIA AJAA!

**Maldives : **INI SABOTASEEE! INI PASTI SABOTASEEEE!

**Denmark : **SETUJUUUU! AYO KITA LEMPAR ENGLAND KE JURANG TERDEKAT!

**Norway : **SETUJU SAMA DENMARK!

**Iceland : **IKUTAN!

**England : **... Kenapa semuanya pada marah, sih? Kan gue menang dengan jujur...

**Russia : **Soalnya dirimu menang semua kategori kali ini. Agak aneh rasanya, da. (ngambil pipa air)

**England : **... Pipa air buat apa, Russia?

**Russia : **(senyum yandere) Buat bunuh kamu, da.

**England : **Aa—America! Tolongin guuuee! (panik)

**America : **Gak mau! Aku marah sama Iggy! Seenaknya aja ngeborong tiga kategori berturut-turut! GAK RELAAAA~

**England : **Ya mau gimana lagi? Emang gue yang menang...

**Denmark : **Gue gak mau mengakui kemenangan lo sebelum lo buktiin kalo lo pantes dapet ketiga kategori itu!

**Iceland : **SETUJU SAMA DENMARK!

**Denmark : **YANG SETUJU, NGACUNG!

**Semua orang di tempat awards kecuali England : **(ngacung)

**England : **Kalian semua konspirasii!

**Denmark : **Hah! Berarti, lo harus buktiin kalo suara lo emang bagus! Nyanyi lo ke depan!

**Fans : **Asiiikk! Bisa denger England nyanyii! Nyanyi "Pub And GO!" doooonng~!

**Prussia : **Bentar! Buat ngebuktiin kalo suaranya emang bagus, dia gak boleh nyanyi dari lagunya sendiri! Dia harus nyanyi dari lagu orang lain!

**France : **Dan lagu itu adalah...

**England : **Perasaan gue gak enak...

**France : **Nyanyi "Keong Racun" sambil joget!

**Prussia : **Jangan! Lebih dahsyat kalo dia nyanyi lagu gue yang super keren, "Mein Gott"!

**Spain : **Nyanyi "Marimar" aja, lah.

**Mexico : **Eh! "Marimar" itu produksi negara gue!

**England : **(mengendap-endap, kabur lewat pintu belakang sementara yang lainnya pada rusuh milih lagu apa yang harus dinyanyiin)

**Japan : **ENGLAND KABUUUR! (sambil nunjuk sosok England yang semakin menjauh)

**Denmark : **KEJAAAAARRR!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa... DEMI APA SEKARANG GUE MALAH NGE-SHIP BARNEY/TED GARA-GARA 'HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER' EPISODE 3 SEASON 6! MY GOOOD! HINT-NYA JELAS BANGET, ITUUU! XD #fangirlingsesaat Aaaahh... Please, please... Barney is mineee~ Tapi, dia cocok juga sama Ted. #plak

Ehehe. Aneh, ya, endingnya? Maksa banget... Hohohoho. Oiya, ide ngebikin 'Best Song' jadi semacam music chart itu didapet dari **NatureMature! **Makasih, yaa! Hehehe. Oiya, kali ini ada tebak-tebakannya! Seperti yang kalian tau kalo kata AWESOME itu sangat Prussia. Tapi, di chapter ini ada kejadian dimana kata tersebut dibajak oleh nation lain. Nah, pertanyaannya adalah **siapa aja yang menggunakan kata AWESOME di chapter ini selain Prussia? **Vote pemenang nanti bakal digandakan sebanyak LIMA KALI! Ayo, buruan jawab dan review! Inget, reviewer pertama doang yang bakal digandakan votenya, lhoo. Hehehe.

Next vote :

**Best Female Character : **Terserah kalian mau pilih siapa, yang penting kelaminnya cewek. Hehehe.

**Best Male Character : **Sama kayak di atas. Terserah kalian mau pilih siapa, yang penting jenis kelaminnya cowok.

**All Time Achievement Awards : **Penghargaan buat karakter Hetalia yang menurut kalian paling penting dari seluruh series Hetalia—manga dan anime. Terserah kalian mau pilih siapa.

Nah, berhubung chapter berikutnya itu adalah bagian akhir dari awards alias cerita ini udah mau TAMAT, ada pertanyaan, nih. Ngikutin tradisi di HPA, setelah awards ada acara makan-makan. Nah, buat Hetalia Awards ini acara gala dinner macem begitu mau diadain? Mereka nanti bakal ngomongin segala hal yang terjadi sepanjang awards. Tulis mau atau nggaknya di review, ya. Sekalian sama saran enaknya mereka makan-makan di restoran mana. Gak harus restoran juga gak apa-apa, kok. Pokoknya mereka bisa ngumpul-ngumpul bareng dan makan. Itu juga kalo kalian mau ada acara gala dinner-nya...

Dan maaf lagi gak ada bales anon... Hiks... TTATT

Arekey, pamit.


	10. Best Character dan All Time Achievement

**A/N : **Saya resmi meng-ship pairing BARNEY/TED #plak #abaikan Gak maaaauuu! Barney's ,miinneee~! TTAT Buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan si Barney ini, silakan tonton TV Series 'How I Met Your Mother'. Gak disiarin di tv nasional, sih. Adanya di Star World. Tapi kalo mau donlod bisa, kok! Gue aja punya di laptop. Hohoho. Jadi, buat kalian yang menebak Barney adalah seorang dinosaurus warna ungu gonjreng yang gak bisa mingkem dan hobi nyanyi "I love you. You love me. We are happy family with great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too." Buseet... lagu ini pertama kali tau pas gue SD. Itu berapa taun yang lalu, ya?

Dan, heei! Banyak bener yang kaget waktu tau England menang semua kategori? Hahaha! Emang dia mencengangkan. Buat yang request England menyanyi, tenang. Permintaan kalian bakal dikabulin! Kalo bukan di chapter ini, yang di chapter berikutnya. Hehehe.

Dan membaca dari review, ternyata mayoritas mau ada gala dinner, ya? Aaww... saya tersentuh. Saya MELTING! Abaikan yang tadi. Udah, proyek dua, iniii! Lupakan proyek satu! #buangberkasproyeksatu Cukup dibikin ngakak juga dengan beberapa ide gila dari kalian atas tempat diadakan gala dinnernya. Hahaha! Eh, nanti kalian vote, ya, gala dinnernya dimana. Ada, kok, nominasinya di A/N akhir. Ehehhe.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaan warga negara masing-masing negara. Siapa bilang Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya? Sebelom dia ngeluarin Indonesia dengan gender COWOK, gak bakalan gue mau iklhaskan hak milik Hetalia! #hajared

**Warning : **Standar warning seperti biasanya. OC, OOC, gaje, galau, labil, gamang, stress dan semuanya dalam kadar akut. SAYA UDAH MASUK PROYEK 2, LHOOO! SEKARANG LAGI MENGGAMANG NYARI INITIAL STATEMENT DAN ISUNYA! Isu, isu, isu, isu, isu, asu...

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS**

Sebelum kita lihat kondisi di dalam ruang pembacaan awards, mari kita lihat keadaan seorang England yang di chapter sebelumnya yang telah kabur. Dan mari kita lihat juga situasi pencarian yang dilakukan oleh para nation yang ngamuk atas kemenangan total England atas 'Best Song', 'Best Voice', dan 'Best Singer'.

**Denmark : **(celingukan nyari sosok pria beralis tebel) Mana tu anak? Mau gue tebas pake kapak gue! (ngacungin kapak yang tergenggam erat di tangan)

**Iceland : **Mana si England? Mau gue suruh Puffin buat cabutin alisnya biar botak!

**America : **Mana Artie! Mau gue jejelin burger sama lagunya Justin Bieber sampe mampus!

**Germany : **Mana England? Mau gue kasih hadiah!

**Japan : **Kok, dikasih hadiah?

**Germany : **Hadiah ngerawat Italy selama sepuluh taun. Biar dia tau penderitaan gue!

**Italy : **Vee...

**Romano : **Mana si England bangsat itu! Mau gue head-butt!

**Spain : **Yaaah~ Head-butt-mu itu, kan, khusus buat aku, Lovi sayaaang...

**France : **Mana si England! Kalo ketemu, langsung gue ajak kawin!

**Prussia : **Mana England! Mau gue serang vital regionnya! Seenaknya aja ngerebut gelar sampe tiga berurut-turut begitu! Cuma orang AWESOME yang boleh kayak gitu!

**Indonesia : **Kalo England gak keluar, gue santet dia.

**Netherlands : **Waaaah! Boy, kita santai-santai aja! Ini Nesia udah mau nyantet England. Dijamin tokcer, lah!

**China : **Asik, aruu! Santetnya pake ilmu yang paling dahsyat, ya. Yang pake ada paku-paku di dalem perut gitu, aru.

**Russia : **Atau pipa air aja, da. Lebih gede, lebih sakit. Ufu!

**Romano : **Kalo granat aja gimana?

**Malaysia : **Ide bagus! (tos sama Romano)

**Singapore : **Udah, dia disantet gak bisa hamil aja.

**Tibet : **Cowok, mungkiinn...

Sementara di tempat persembunyian England...

**England : **(mulai panik waktu denger anceman seorang Indonesia) Mampus, gue... Jampi-jampi si Indonesia, kan, lebih canggih dari Avada Kedavra. Bisa mati beneran, gue... Keluar, gak, ya? Tapi, kalo keluar... (ngintip keluar, dimana sosok Denmark dan Spain siap sedia dengan kapaknya. Prussia, France, dan Hungary siap dengan pedang. America, Netherlands, dan Germany siap dengan pistol masing-masing. Austria siap dengan Requiem-nya)

Kembali ke para pemburu England...

**France : **(ngeliat jam tangan) Boy, ini udah waktunya buat opening acara, nih. Mana tadi gak pake closing langsung iklan aja...

**Spain : **Lagian kabel kameranya ketarik sama Denmark yang nepsong pengen ngejar England.

**Denmark : **Ya maap. Lagian gue keburu-buru, gak mau keilangan England.

**Prussia : **Apanya? Toh, sekarang kita tetep keilangan England. Tanggung jawab!

**Denmark : **Yeee! Tanggung jawab apaan? Emang lo gue hamilin pake minta tanggung jawab segala!

**France : **Eh, kita balik dulu, apa? Biar opening dulu. Nanti, nyari Englandnya abis acara aja gimana?

**Spain : **Tapi, gue takut juga balik ke dalem. Habisnya, tadi si Denmark nabrak kamera juga, kan sampe kameranya jatoh gitu terus mati...

**Denmark : **Eh! General issue-nya disini tu England, bukan gue! Kenapa jadi ngomongin gue?

**Spain, Prussia : **(kasih hormat) General issue. (terus ketawa)

**Denmark, France : **(ngeliat Spain sama Prussia dengan tatapan aneh)

**Germany : **Pokoknya gue gak mau balik sebelom si England itu ketemu! Major punishment harus diberikan atas kemenangan tak adil seorang England!

**Spain, Prussia : **(kasih hormat) Major punishment. (ketawa)

**Germany, Denmark, France : **(makin melongo)

**Belgium : **Balik dulu, yok, guys. Capek keliling gedung PBB gini buat nyariin England. Ntar aja lanjutin lagi.

**Indonesia : **Setuju sama Belgie.

**Cambodia : **Halah. Bilang aja kalo mager lo kumat.

**Indonesia : **Setelah ditilik dan ditelaah, major problem-nya emang itu. (nyengir)

**Spain, Prussia : **(kasih hormat) Major problem. (ketawa lagi)

**Indonesia : **... Dasar orang-orang yang keranjingan 'How I Met You Mother'...

Setelah perdebatan dimana-mana, akhirnya para nation ini memutuskan untuk menunda pencarian dan kembali ke tempat pembacaan nominasi, membuat England dapat sedikit bernapas lega.

* * *

Kembali ke dalam ruang pembacaan nominasi...

**France : **Haloo! Apa kabar semuanya? Bersama France disini!

**Spain : **Dan juga Spain! ¡Hola!

**France : **Maaf, openingnya agak molor, nih, penonton. Habis, kita tadi pada nyariin England yang kabur waktu ditodong nyanyi. Heheh.

**Spain : **Selain itu, kita juga minta maaf udah gak closing di part sebelomnya. Maafin kita, ya.

**France : **Dan tentunya kalian masih menyaksikan 'Hetalia Awards', sebuah ajang penghargaan kepada karakter Hetalia. Tak terasa, kita sudah sampai ke tiga kategori terakhir untuk malam ini, lho.

**Spain : **Iya, nih. Hiks. Yaudah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita panggilkan dua orang yang akan membacakan nominasinya, yaitu Thailand dan Vietnam!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan, mengiringi kedatangan Thailand dan Vietnam ke atas panggung)

**Thailand, Vietnam : **(naik ke atas panggung sambil lambai-lambai tangan ala miss universe dan senyum lebar)

**Vietnam : **Selamat malam semuanyaaa!

**Penonton : **Malaaaam!

**Vietnam : **Setelah capek nyariin si alis tebel gak tau diri yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengembat tiga awards sekaligus—mana awards-nya berhubungan sama suara semua pula, mari kita kembali berhura-hura dengan nominasi-nominasi berikutnya!

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Thailand : **Oh, iya. Buat yang nanti ngeliat England, tolong serahin ke saya, ana. Mau saya timpa pake gajah-gajah saya.

**Penonton : **(langsung sorak sorai bergembira)

**England : **(nguping dari luar) Mati gue...

**Vietnam : **Nah, berhubung ini adalah kloter terakhir dari rentetan pembagian awards di Hetalia Awards, maka awards yang bakal kita bacaan kali ini penting sangat, lho, teman-temin.

**Thailand : **Bener banget, ana. Liat aja, nih. Ada 'Best Male Character', ada 'Best Female Character', dan ada juga 'All Time Achievement Awards' yang spesial diberikan bagi karakter paling berpengaruh satu Hetalia. (ngeliat ke Vietnam) Mau mulai dari mana dulu, nih?

**Vietnam : **Dari yang 'Best Female', doong! Penasaran! Gue menang apa nggak! Hehehehe.

**Thailand : **Oke. Kalo gak menang, jangan mewek, ya, ana.

**Vietnam : **Nggak! Paling kalo gue gak menang, nanti gue sodok pake bambu pantat si pemenang.

**Semua karakter cewek Hetalia : **(sweatdrop)

**Thailand : **... Apapun itu, lah. Nah! Berdasarkan request dari Vietnam-honey, mari kita bacakan nominasi untuk 'Best Female'! Yang pertama, kita punyaaaa... (ngebuka amplop) Yah. Demi apa ini amplopnya kosong lagi?

**Vietnam : **Haaaah? Berarti, semua karakter cewek Hetalia masuk nominasi, dong? Termasuk gue?

**Thailand : **Kayaknya, ana. Berarti macem-macem Belarus, Hungary, Taiwan, Ukraine, Belgium, Seychelles, Liechtenstein juga masuk.

**Vietnam : **Waduh... Saingan gue berat semua, nih.

**Thailand : **Kalo seandainya yang menang Belarus, masih mau kamu sodok pake bambu, ana?

**Vietnam : **(ngelirik Belarus)

**Belarus : **(bales ngeliatin Vietnam dengan hawa-hawa pembunuh super dingin)

**Vietnam : **(merinding) Nggak, ah. Yang ada gue ditusuk duluan...

**Thailand : **Hedeeeh... Ah, anyway, seperti sudah dikatakan barusan kalo gak ada nominasi tetap buat kategori ini. Bahkan, kertas nominasinya malah dipake sama produser buat bikin kebetan UTS psikologi arsitektur, anaa. (nunjukin kertas nominasi yang penuh coretan)

**Vietnam : **Biarin, lah. Maklum, anak interior udah bertaun-taun gak ngapalin, eh, tiba-tiba UTS semester ini disuruh ngapalin dua mata kuliah. Mana apalannya banyak pula.

**Thailand : **Daripada kita ngomongin si produser, mending kita lanjut ke pengumuman pemenangnya.

Dan turunlah dari langit sebuh amplop kecil, masih tersegel dengan rapi. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Vietnam langsung menangkapnya dengan tongkat bambu andalannya.

**Thailand : **... Kok, bisa nangkep amplop sekecil itu pake tongkat bambu?

**Vietnam : **Ini bergurunya ratusan taun, tauu! Nih. (nyodorin amplopnya)

**Thailand : **Yah, ditanyain gitu aja ngambek... (ngambil amplopnya, dan ngebaca siapa pemenangnya) Viet, mau ikutan bacain sama aku, ana?

**Vietnam : **Ayo, deh! (ngebaca juga) Waaahh... Kenapa yang menang dia? Kenapa bukan gue? Gue lebih keren, tau, dari dia!

**Ukraine : **Siapa yang menang? Gue, ya? (ngarep)

**Belarus : **Bukan! Pasti aku! Nanti kalo aku menang, Kak Russia harus beneran nikah sama aku!

**Russia : **EMOOOHH! (nangis kejer)

**Germany : **... Dan Russia kembali ber-OOC...

**Japan : **Bukannya Russia-san emang bisa nangis kalo sama adeknya, ya?

**Germany : **... Oh, iya.

**Romano : **(tereak ke arah panggung) WOOOI! Itu siapa yang menang 'Best Female Character'? Penasaran, nih!

**Turkey : **Ciiiee. Kenapa? Mau digebet, ya? Setelah sakit ati sama sememu yang slenong sana slenong sini, sekarang mau kembali ke jalan yang benar? Hehehe.

**Romano : **Apa, sih? Dasar kakek-kakek mesum yang mau nyulik gue! Biar Spain kayak gitu, dia masih seme gue, tau!

**Spain : **Romanooo~ Aku tersentuuuhh!

**Romano : **Lagian, foto-foto skandal dia bisa dijual, tau! Bisa bantu perekonomian negara gue, nih! Ahahahah!

**Spain : **Romano kejam...

**Thailand, Vietnam : **Pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Female Character' adalah... HUNGARY!

**Fans : **GYAAAA! HUNGARY MENANG LAGII! MAU FOTO-FOTO SKANDAL! MAU FOTO-FOTO SKANDAL! GYAAAA! MAU DOUJINSHI JUGAAA! MAU SEMUANYAAA!

**Hungary : **Eh, buset ini fansnya buas amat, ya?

**Ukraine : **Yaaahh... Kenapa Hungary yang menang, sih? Sedih, deh...

**Taiwan : **Yaaaah... kenapa bukan akuu? Huueee... Hong Kong, aku sedihhhh...

**Hong Kong : **(ngeliat Taiwan dengan tatapan datar) Terus kenapa?

**Taiwan : **HONG KONG KEJAAAAAMMM!

**Austria : **Selamat, ya, Hungary.

**Hungary : **(blush) Makasih...

**Austria : **...

**Hungary : **...

**Austria : **...

**Hungary : **...

**Estonia : **WOOI! Itu pialanya cepetan diambil, dong! Biar acara bisa lanjut dan kita bisa cepet nyari si alis ulet bulu itu!

**Lithuania : **Iyaa!

**Poland : **Biar gue suruh kuda poni pink gue itu nendang si England sampe Madagaskar!

**Madagascar : **Heeh! Ada gue disini!

**Botswana : **Elo dan pinguin-pinguin sinting lo itu, sih, yang bikin dirimu jadi famous.

**Madagascar : **Pinguin apa? Eh, pingun itu adanya di Antartika! Woi, Antartica!

**Antartica : **Yaa? Jangan sekarang, ya. Ini lagi asik main capsa sama Artic.

**Artic : **Lagian, tempat duduk kalian itu panas. Kita gak tahan.

**Cameroon : **Tempat duduk kalian itu yang kelewat dingin. Mana pas di bawah AC begitu...

**Hungary : **(naik ke atas panggung nerima piala) Wah, gak nyangka banget kalo bisa menang 'Best Female Character'! Duh, juri-jurinya baik banget! Saya gak ngerti harus bales dengan apa. Rasanya ucapan terima kasih gak sanggup untuk menutupi kesenangan yang saya rasakan saat ini...

**Thailand : **Ngomong-ngomong, Hungary. Tadi ada kertas ini juga di dalem amplop. Kayaknya titipan dari para juri-juri buat elo, ana.

**Hungary : **(ngambil sobekan kertas yang dikasih Thailand) "Kalo lo bingung mau ngasih balesan apa ke juri-jurinya (baca, KITA) silakan kirim foto-foto skandal paling maknyus yang lo punya ke alamat email di samping ini : fujoshibahagiaindonesia(at)syalala. com" APA-APAAN, INI? GAK MAU NGIRIM!

**Vietnam : **Um... Hungary, ada juga kertas kedua.

**Hungary : **(ngambil kertas dari Vietnam) "Kalo gak mau, nanti pialanya kita kasih ke karakter lain, weeee!" APA-APAAN INI? INI PEMERASAN! KALO GUE KASIH FOTO-FOTO SKANDAL TERBAIK GUE, UANG JAJAN GUE BUAT BELI PRADA, CHANEL, SAMA JIMMY CHOO GUE BERKURANG, DOOONG?

**Cewek-cewek Hetalia lainnya : **(ngeliat Hungary dengan sinis)

**Hungary : **Duuh... Biarpun gak rela, nanti gue kasih, deh, juri-jurinya... Bilangin ke mereka, ya... (turun dari panggung dengan lemes)

**Thailand : **Kasian juga si Hungary. Diperes sampe kayak gitu, ana...

**Vietnam : ** Biarin. Itu resiko jadi seorang pemenang awards!

**Thailand : **Mari kita lupakan sejenak seorang Hungary yang harus rela kehilangan omzet berjuta-juta gara-gara tuntutan dari para juri atas foto-foto skandal hasil jepretannya. Mari kita lanjut ke kategori berikutnya, yaitu 'Best Male Character'!

**Semua cowok-cowok Hetalia : **YEEEAAAAHHH!

**Thailand : **Yeah! Hidup para cowok! Emang, Hetalia itu gak bakalan asik kalo gak ada cowok-cowoknya! Ahahah!

**Vietnam : **Yeee... Orang major society-nya cowok-cowok semua. Cewek sepi.

**Spain, Prussia : **(kasih hormat) Major society. (ketawa)

**France : **Haddduuhh! KALIAN BERDUA INI KENAPA, SIIHHH? JANGAN BIKIN JOKE YANG GUE GAK NGERTI, DOOONNNG!

**Thailand : **Dan untuk nominasi pertama adalaaaahh... (buka amplop berisi daftar nominasi) GAK ADA NOMINASI, ANAA! ITU BERARTI SEMUANYA—termasuk gue—PUNYA KESEMPATAN BUAT MENANG 'BEST MALE CHARACTER'! YEEEIIYYY!

**Vietnam : **Kenapa awards belakangan ini kok gak ada nominasinya terus, sih? Apa si produser sebegitu magernya sampe gak mau buat nominasinya?

**Thaiiland : **Nggak. Itu karena karakter Hetalia terlalu keren sampe produser bingung siapa yang mau dimasukin ke nominasi. Gituuu...

**Vietnam : **Oooohh... Yaudah, langsung aja ke pembacaan pemenangnya.

**Denmark : **Sampe yang menang England lagi, GUE BAKAR INI GEDUNG!

**Australia : **Sampe England lagi yang menang, GUE SURUH KANGURU-KANGURU GUE BUAT NGELOMPATIN GEDUNG INI SAMPE PENYEK!

**Hong Kong : **Sampe England lagi yang menang, GUE MAIN PETASAN DISINI!

**Indonesia : **Sampe England menang lagi, gue santet biar badan dia seberbulu alisnya.

**Singapore : **Wahahah! Itu brilian, Indonesia! Brilian!

**England : **(masih nguping dari luar) Mati gueee...

**Thailand : **(ngebuka amplop berisi nama pemenangnya)

**Vietnam : **(ngebaca nama pemenangnya)

**Thailand, Vietnam : **Dan pemenang untuk kategori 'Best Male Character' adalaaahhh...

**America : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Denmark : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Netherlands : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Hong Kong : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**China : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Japan : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Prussia : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**France : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Malaysia : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Cameroon : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Seborga : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Serbia : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Germany : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Romano : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Russia : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Estonia : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Lithuania : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Poland : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Finland : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Norway : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Spain : **Gue, gue, gue, gue, gue, gue!

**Vietnam : **WOOII! BERENTI DULU NGOMONGNYA! MAU DIBACAIN INIII!

**Penonton : **(diem seribu bahasa. Bahkan jangkrik juga enggan berbunyi)

**Vietnam : **Makasih. Nah, pemenang 'Best Male Character' adalah...

**Thailand, Vietnam : **SPAIN!

**Spain : **WOOHOO! (lompat-lompat girang) GUE MENANG 'BEST MALE'!

**Netherlands : **APAAA? KENAPA HARUS SPAIN! APA YANG KEREN DARI DIAAA!

**Indonesia : **Selain suaranya yang seksi dan menggoda, serta jabatan uke-seme yang dipegang cukup membuat dia AWESOME, kok.

**Prussia : **LEBIH AWESOME GUE SAMA GILBIRD!

**France : **Kenapaaaa... Kenapa bukan guuueeee! (meratap di pojok ruangan)

**Denmark : **... At least yang ini gak ngeborong tiga awards sekaligus...

**Iceland : **Tapi dia menang awards paling kereeeennn! Gak relaaaa! (guling-guling di lantai sambil peluk puffin)

**America : **Harusnya guee! Harusnya gueee! Harusnya gueee!

**Spain : **(langsung keluar dari balik backstage dan ngambil pialanya) Yeah! Akhirnya, Tuhaaaaan! Dapet juga gue award ini! Dapetnya yang paling keren pulaa! Hahahahaha! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Saya gembiraaa! Maaf-maaf, nih, buat yang lainnya. Hehehe. Mungkin, anda semua kurang beruntung. Silakan coba lagi peruntungan anda di toko-toko terdekat. CEMUNGUD, yaa! Woohoo! (terus balik lagi ke backstage sambil lompat-lompat girang)

**Vietnam : **Kita masuk ke kategori terakhir, teman-temin! Yaitu 'All Time Achievement Award'!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh)

**Thailand : **Betul sekali. Penghargaan ini diberikan bagi seorang karakter Hetalia yang sangat berpengaruh. Gak ada dia, maka Hetalia gak asik.

**Vietnam : **Yap. Dan gue tau banget cowok berambut putih bermata merah di belakang panggung udah gatel mau ngomong AWESOME, tapi gue tegaskan sekali lagi kalo awards ini gak berhubungan dengan ke-AWESOME-an.

**Prussia : **(pundung)

**America : **Berarti tentang HE—

**Vietnam : **Gak ada hubungannya juga sama HERO, America.

**America : **(pundung)

**Thailand : **Nah. Siapakah yang dapat penghargaan ini, ana? Apakah Vietnam? Apakah saya? Apakah rumput tetangga yang lebih hijau dan bergoyang dengan manisnya, ana?

**Vietnam : **... Ngomong apa, sih?

**Thailand : **Gak tau. Ahahaha.

**Vietnam : **Dan piala untuk 'All Time Achievement Awards' jatuh kepada... (buka amplop)

**Thailand, Vietnam : **NORTH ITALY alias FELICIANO VARGAS!

**Germany : **(kaget) Italy? Italy yang hobi tereak-tereak pasta itu?

**Romano : **(shock) Demi apa itu nama adek gue disebut?

**America : **KENAPA BUKAN GUE LAGIII!

**Italy : **Veee! Aku menang awards! Yeiy!

**Japan : **... Menang 'All Time Achievement Awards' pula. Orang macem Italy...

**Thailand : **Seperti yang kita ketahui, tanpa ada Italy dan ketololannya—no offense buat Italy dan fansnya—tak akan ada yang namanya Hetalia. Bayangin, dari judulnya aja udah HETALIA yang merupakan gabungan dari HETARE dan ITALIA. Kalo seandainya gak ada Italy, mau dibikin jadi apa? HETAMERICA? HETAROMANO? HETADOITSU? Gak, kan? Nah, bersyukurlah kalian semua karena keberadaan Italy, Hetalia bisa eksis di jagat ini, ana.

**Vietnam : **Betul kata Thailand! Italy! Ayo, sini pialanya diambil!

**Italy : **(naik ke atas panggung, masih cengengesan) Waahaha! Gak nyangka banget bisa menang awards! Makasih banget, vee! Aku senaang! Makasih banget buat Germany dan Japan yang udah mau jadi temenku! Makasih, makasih! Aku senang, veee! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, semuanya diundang makan pasta gratis di rumahku, veee!

**Penonton, fans : **(tepok tangan heboh pas denger kata-kata 'makan' dan 'gratis)

Sebelum memasuki penutupan, mari kita lihat kondisi England di luar sana. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan?

**England : **(masih nguping dengan suksesnya) Cih. Kenapa bukan gue yang menang, sih?

**Sweden : **(ngelatin England yang asik nguping sampe jungking) ... Engl'nd. Ng'pa'n di lu'r beg'ni?

**England : **(noleh ke belakang dengan tatapan horor) ... Mati gue...

Kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan...

**France : **Demikianlah pemirsa rentetan pembagian piala dalam 'Hetalia Awards' taun ini. Tiga nominasi terakhir yang dibacakan adalah 'Best Female Character' yang dimenangkan telak oleh seorang Hungary, 'Best Male Character' yang dimenangkan oleh S—

**Spain : **SAYAA! SAYA MENANG 'BEST MALE'! FUSOSOSOSOSO!

**France : **Iya, iya. Ih. Sombong amat, sih... 'Best Male Character' dimenangkan oleh Spain, dan yang terakhir tadi adalah sebuah penghargaan khusus untuk seorang Italy, yaitu 'All Time Achievement Awards'.

**Spain : **Yup! Demikianlah rangkain acara 'Hetalia Awards' ini. Sedihnya, kita harus berpisah dari gedung ini. Hiks.

**France : **Tapi, tenang. Setelah ini, kita masih punya acara tambahan yaitu 'Gala Dinner'! Acara makan-makan ini akan diselanggarakan di—

**Denmark : **BOOOYYSS! SWEDEN NEMUIN ENGLAND!

**Penonton : **(langsung heboh)

**Finland : **Gilaaa! Nemu dimana, Su-san?

**Sweden : **N'mu p's b'l'k da'i WC.

**England : **Pleaseee... Jangan apa-apain gue. Pleaseeee... Eh, salah. Silakan apa-apain gue, asal jabatan gue sebagai pemenang 'Best Voice', 'Best Singer', sama 'Best Song' gak dicabut. Sumpah, gue gak kongkalikong sama orang dalem, kok. Beneraaaannn...

**Germany : **(bertampang sangar) Pokoknya kemenang lo itu tiada maaf!

**Denmark : **Bener! Lo harus buktiin ke kita semua kalo elo emang pantes menyabet ketiga nominasi itu!

**Netherlands : **Dengan cara...

**Malaysia : **Mengisi acara di gala dinner nanti! Muahahahaha!

**Singapore : **SETUJUU!

**Thailand : **Eh, eh, eh! Siapa yang setuju England nyanyi sepanjang gala dinner, ngacung, ana!

**Penonton : **(ngacung)

**Fans : **(ngacung)

**England : **KALIAN SEMUA KONSPIRASII!

**Denmark : **Kalo gitu, tulis semua lagu-lagu request kalian biar dinyanyiin England pas gala dinner nanti!

**America : **Yeaaaahh! (langsung ngeluarin kertas ukuran A0 buat nyatet lagu-lagu request dari anak-anak se-Hetalia) Satu orang harus tulis, yaa! Biar Iggy kualat! Muahahahah!

**England : **America! Kejam!

**Taiwan : **Yeiy! Hiburan gratis dari England! (nulis lagu yang di-request)

**China : **Awas kalo nyanyinya jelek, aru. Nanti kutiban pake panda! (nulis request juga)

**England : **Jangaaaannn... Kejam kalian semuaaa...

**France : **Eh, Antonio! Cepetan closing-nya, yuk. Gue mau nulis request lagu, nih! Hahaha!

**Spain : **Iya, iya. Nah, demikian akhir dari 'Hetalia Awards'. Jangan pindah channel dulu, karena kita masih akan bertemu di 'Gala Dinner'! Saksikan juga kedahsyatan suara England di 'Gala Dinner' ini. Saya Spain.

**France : **Dan saya France.

**Spain : **Kita berdua undur diri dulu.

**France, Spain : **Pamit!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaaa... Akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga. Cepet juga, ya, buatnya? Hahahah! Mumpung gak ada tugas. Biarpun saya UTS, tapi untungnya UTS udah kelar semua hari ini. Hohohohoho. Leganyaaa...

Oiya, pemenang tebak-tebakan kemaren adalah **Joker Sakure **dengan jawaban **AMERICA **dan **SOUTH KOREA! **Selamat, yaa. Dan untuk chapter ini gak ada tebak-tebakan lagi. Ehehhe. Gak ada ide. #plak #hajared

Oiya, seperti yang sudah dikatakan di A/N atas kalo MASIH ADA VOTE, teman-temin! Heheh. Vote kali ini gak berhubungan sama awards, tapi berhubungan dengan gala dinner-nya. Votenya adalah...

**Tempat diadakan 'Gala Dinner'**

Pilihannya ada :

Warung lesehan

Kantin kampus

Hotel mewah

Pegunungan

Pantai

Restoran mewah

Disneyland

Pilih salah satu, yaaa. Tulis aja mau dimana 'Gala Dinner'nya. Tulis nama tempatnya, ya.

Dan, seperti yang dituntut oleh para nation di chapter ini, ENGLAND AKAN MENYANYI DI 'GALA DINNER'! WOOHOO! Jadi, silakan request lagu apa yang harus dinyanyiin sama England! Terbatas untuk 20 lagu pertama, ya. Kasian juga si Alis Ulet Bulu ini harus nyanyi lebih dari 20 lagu. Hahaha. Tapi, kalo seandainya dari 20 review pertama ada lagu yang sama, nanti bakal di-overlap ke review 21 dan seterusnya. Pokoknya, listnya terbatas sampe 20 list, deh. Masing-masing review cuma boleh pilih **1 lagu **buat England dan jenis lagunya adalah **bebas! **Mau suruh si England nyanyi 'Cinta Satu Malam' juga boleh. Eh, kalo ada ide performance lagunya nanti harus gimana, kasih tau juga, ya. Hehehe.

Makasih buat **LvNa-cHaN **atas idenya buat ngebikin si England nyanyi di 'Gala Dinner'. Hahhaa! Biarkan pita suara dia putus harus menghibur para nation itu. Muahahahahha! (ketawa bejat ala Nethere) Damn, masih gak bisa mirip...

Oh, iya. Mau ngebales pertanyaan seorang **zukkoke **tentang boyband Indo yang ngejiplak boyband Korea. Namanya adalah... SM*SH! Itu yang ditengah adalah bintang, gitu. Coba aja cek di youtube. Ada, kok. Personilnya ada 6 orang. Tampang gak se-alay band-band yang ada, sih. Tapi, gayanya itu, lho... Kalo kata temen-temen gue, mereka itu jangan diliat videonya. Dengerin aja lagunya. Solanya lagunya sendiri lumayan asik, sih. Asal gak ada kata 'cenat-cenut'nya itu...

Dan pertanyaan dari **Lady Elizabeth-Kirkland. **Perum Baruch? Apaan, itu? Gak tau... Itu, sih, saya dapet dari facebook. Temen-temen SMP saya yang ngasih linknya. Terus saya sebar ke seluruh studio interior! Muaahah! Entah kenapa, interior tiap semester selalu punya lagunya masing-masing. Hehehe. IH? IndoHogwarts, ya? Kayaknya dulu pernah daftar terus masuk Ravenclaw. Atau Gryffindor? Lupa. Hohohoho. #plak

Hei, **NatureMature! **Anda saya kirim PM karena review anda baru-baru ini mencurigakan! Darimana tau KANTEK? KANTEK itu punya sayaaaa! DX #galau #abaikan

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, yang berarti adalah CHAPTER TERAKHIR. Bubyeee!

Arekey, pamit!


End file.
